The Storm and the Sun
by SuperMastour
Summary: One's a tempestuous fellow, the other is a charismatic soul. However, Amaterasu and Susano will not let such opposites get in the way of family, friendship, and fun. Plus, there's a house that needs tending to. BIG UPDATE UP!
1. Short 1

**The Storm and the Sun**

* * *

The wind blew softly as the sun shone on the serene Japanese landscape that cradled a luxurious house.

There was a lone dirt road that led to and away the house and disappeared in the distance into an unseen location.  
In front of the house has a lone cherry tree and a broken-down, old red truck.

The simple things of life shone through the landscape as time slowed down to crawl.  
At least it was this way for one person.

In the front was a woman in a dazzling armor and suit knitting a sweater.

"Ah ah ah ah ah..." she sang softly as the wind picked up her hair, "Amaterasu, why do you shine bright?" she smiled, "Amaterasu, our holy blessed light-"

The wind kicked up, and a violent storm raged.

"Oh brother..." the woman growled as she covered her face.

A terrible lightning bolt struck the ground in front of her, and a male figure appeared in the midst of the chaos.

However, this tempest died down as soon as the man stood up.

The woman saw as the man walked towards her holding a basket filled to the brim with foodstufts.

"Next time we have no food, you're going to the market." the man shook his head and groaned, "What? Have you been waiting here outside this whole time, Amaterasu?" he chuckled and pulled out his key.

"You locked me out, Susano." Amaterasu grumbled.

"Count that as payback." Susano smirked and opened the door, "And don't you have a key?" he asked as he stepped in.

"I left it here." Amaterasu sighed as she saw her house, "Wait- Did you not clean up!?" she saw the mess that was the living room.

"No." Susano responded as he kept on walking to the kitchen, "Did you not see I had to rush to the market?" he set down the basket on the table.

"You could have at least clean- You know what? Forget it." Amaterasu sighed and looked at Susano, who was holding some radishes, "I'll clean up while you cook."

"Sure. Sounds like a deal." Susano shrugged his shoulders and cleaned the radishes, "I'm making stew."

"But I want-"

"I'm making stew." Susano interrupted as he pulled out his large blade and chopped one of the radishes.

"You're impossible." Amaterasu sighed as she picked up a pillow and placed it on the large sofa that dominated the middle of the living room.

"Big brother rules." Susano murmured, "But I'll tell you what." he looked at his sister, "Since I am a generous god, I'll make you a nice salmon on the side."

Amaterasu smiled.  
"I can't say no to that." she looked up at him, "Thank you-"

"Don't mention it." the storm god grunted, "just get back to work."

00000000

The sun goddess sighed as she looked up at the ceiling, her work in the living room complete and her body exhausted.  
"How's it going in there-"

"Don't interrupt the magic." Susano bluntly responded and cut the salmon.

Amaterasu became curious and floated over to the kitchen, "Why must you act so mean to your little sister?" she pouted and rested her head on the counter like a dejected puppy.

Susano put the salmon on the counter and zapped it with his lightning, cooking it rapidly and to perfection.

"I don't act mean. This is just normal mean... If I would act mean I would throw another horse in your face." he joked, and then placed the salmon on a platter.

Amaterasu grumbled, but not as loudly as her stomach.

Susano let out a small smile, but quickly made it disappear as he turned to face his sister, "Here, stop starving." he set the salmon neatly in front of her.

"Arigato." Amaterasu sat up and saw as Susano raised his great blade, "Oh!"

"I forgot to cut it." Susano informed and then struck the salmon, causing it to cut into straight slices in one fell swoop.

"Ah." Amaterasu smiled and grabbed her chop sticks, "Susano, you're the be-"

"Stop. Just eat." Susano crossed his arms, but then turned to serve himself some stew, "I should as well." he murmured.

"Are you only going to eat that?" the sun goddess asked as the storm god set down his bowl in front of her, "Susano, do you not want some salmon?"

"Hmph." Susano grunted, then looked at Amaterasu's concerned eyes, "Fine..." he groaned and reached for a piece of salmon.

"Uh uh uh." Amaterasu shook her head and picked up a piece herself, "Allow me." she said and led her chopsticks towards Susano's head.

"What are you doing?" Susano was not impressed.

"Feeding you like you fed me." Amaterasu smirked, but then chucked the piece of salmon at Susano's face.

"Why you-" Susano growled, "You little trickster!" he yelled and wiped the fish off with a napkin.

"The pot calling the kettle black." Amaterasu laughed and then was taken back when Susano spilled his stew all over her.  
"HA!" she gasped.

"Two can play at tha- DWAH!" Susano received a well deserved salmon to the face, complete with platter.

"Ha ha- AYY!" Amaterasu was struck by a radish, "OUCH!" she cried out and then jumped over the counter and grabbed a stick of butter, "TAKE THIS!" she rammed it on his face.

"BLAGH!" Susano growled as his sister covered his face in butter, "Get... off!" he pushed her off and then grabbed an orange and threw it at her.

Amaterasu threw an apple.

Susano returned the favor with an onion.

"Oh yeah!?" Amaterasu roared in anger and saw Susano reach down for a potato, then set her sights on her trump card.

"One more stupid fruit you hit me with and I swear to me that I will ram this potato down your-" Susano looked up to see Amaterasu holding a watermelon above her.

The sun goddess smirked.

"Ama..." Susano stammered, "What are you doing?" he set down the potato, "DON'T DO THIS. AMA!" he yelled.

"Cry for mercy!" Amaterasu responded, "YOU WILL NOT GET ANY FROM ME!" she slammed down the watermelon on the storm god's head, splitting it in two with the strike.

"DOY!" Susano yelled and fell to the ground, completely and utterly knocked out.

"Ha..." Amaterasu gasped as she saw her brother, "Susano!" she knelt next to him, "Oh Susano! Susano, I'm so sorry!" she cried out.

 **00000000**

The storm god grumbled as his sister put an ice pack on his head, then saw her look at him with much concern.

"I never wanted it to end lik-"

"Shut up." Susano raised his hand and grunted, then reached for the television remote, "Jeez..." he held his head in pain.

"Susano, please, What do you want me to do?" Amaterasu asked, "This wrongdoing must be righted!" she called out to him, "Please." she handed him some grapes.

Susano sighed and patted his sister's head.  
"Ama, Ama, Ama." he chuckled and rubbed her hair, "There is one thing you can do." he smiled and brought his face closer.

"What?"

"You can make some wine." Susano grabbed a bundle of grapes and burst them on her face, "Here... you already started." he grunted and looked back the tv.

Amaterasu touched her wet face, "Ok... I deserved that."

"Of course you did. You slammed a damn watermelon on my head." Susano groaned, "That cost me 20 gold pieces, you know?" he sighed and switched the channel.

Amaterasu sat back next to him, "I can repay you-"

"Don't." Susano shook his head, "I won't accept it."

"Why not?"

"You're my little sister." Susano responded, "That is all." he spoke and then looked at her.

"Consider those grapes my forgiveness. Your debt is paid in full... unless I find a coconut." he joked.

"Brother..." Amaterasu grumbled and crossed her arms.

"Shut up and watch TV." the storm god responded and stared ahead.

* * *

 **FF does not have Amaterasu or Susano on their character thing so that's why I went with OC.  
Don't worry there are no OCs here.  
Anyways please enjoy.  
SMITE belongs to Hi-Rez doe.**


	2. Short 2

**The Storm and the Sun**

" **The Movie"**

* * *

Amaterasu smiled as she leaned on the tree, closely watching her brother as he opened the hood of the old truck outside their home.

"Why did father even leave this stupid bucket of bolts here anyway?" Susano groaned as he tried to slap away the rusty dust that shot up, "I doubt this thing can even go two meters without breaking down."

"Oh brother, must you always complain?" Amaterasu sighed, "In fact, it must be easy to fix- I heard father talk about only one thing wrong with it. I believe he said it as the carbu-carbu-carbu something." she mumbled.

"Jeez." Susano muttered, "A carburetor? Holy crap..." he slammed the side, "Damn! You know how long it would take to find one of those? Last time they made those- hell... I'm pretty sure you were still stuck in that stupid cave!"

"Well, just go to the market." Amaterasu suggested, "They have a lot of old stuff there, perhaps you can find that old piece-"

"Doubt it." Susano peered inside the car, "Are you sure the carb was broken?" he inspected around, "I don't see anything wrong with it."

"Well, I just overheard in passing." the sun goddess shrugged her shoulders, "Look, brother, you shouldn't stress over this. It's just a car."

"Technically it's a truck." Susano looked up at her, then gave a smug grin.

"You know what I meant."

"Welp." the storm god closed the hood and looked back at her, "Unfortunately I forgot my tools to work on this, so father will have to wait." he dusted off his hands.

"Don't leave it for the last minute." Amaterasu told him, "Or dad will be very angry if you don't finish it."

"Relax, Ama." Susano scoffed, "The old man's gone for three months, I have more than enough time." he stretched, "So... What do you want to do today?"

"We should really fix the car-"

"It's fine!" Susano growled but slammed the hood in the process, causing a huge dent on it.  
"Oh..."

"Really now?" Amaterasu taunted and crossed her arms.

"A minor setback." Susano shrugged it off.

00000000

The storm god nodded when when saw the hood was back to normal, smiling to himself.  
"Welp. That's that." he chuckled and pulled out the truck key from his pockets.

Amaterasu stepped out of the house and saw her brother jump in the truck.

Susano put the key in the ignition and pressed the clutch.  
The startup was slow, but surely enough it started to cough to life.  
"It's working! It's working!" he chuckled as the engine roared as he switched it to neutral, "Ha!"

Suddenly the truck started to spew out black smoke from both the exhaust and the hood, then violently shut down.

"Welp... that's unfortunate." Susano grumbled and stepped out and looked at the truck, "I guess it wasn't the carburetor." he looked, then noticed Amaterasu walking towards him.

"Shame." Amaterasu walked up with a cool glass of water, "Here. You must be tired from all that work."

Susano wiped his brow, "Thanks." he nodded and grabbed the glass, then spilled the cool water all over him.

Amaterasu sighed as she saw the water run down his chest.

"What are you looking at?" Susano grunted as he put on his robe, "Ama?"

"Nothing!" Amaterasu shook her head and then looked at his face, "So..."

"So what?" Susano crossed his arms, "I don't want to waste my whole day fixing this garbage heap." he kicked the front left tire of the truck, "What do you want to do?"

Amaterasu pondered a bit.  
"Perhaps we can get something to eat?" she asked.

Susano sighed, "What would my little sister like?"

"Let's get some pizza!" Amaterasu responded eagerly, "Yeah, I know you love it!" she pulled out her phone and started to dial.

00000000

Susano lugged three boxes of pizza through the door and saw his sister set up the living room table for them,  
"Here we go." he grunted and set them down on the empty space at the far right.

"Excellent!" Amaterasu clapped, "Susano, what do wish to watch?" she asked as she pulled up two dvds.

"I didn't know we were watching a movie." Susano murmured and looked at her, "Plus... You probably chose some corny romance ones." he walked up to her and looked at the two choice.

The hypothesis was correct.

"Oh come on." Amaterasu pouted, "We always watch your gruesome war movies that make me sick... Come on... please?" she put on puppy eyes.

Susano looked up and gave the deepest sigh.

"VERY WELL." he groaned and sat down.

"I knew you were kind of heart." Amaterasu walked to the television and placed the first movie inside.

"Yeah yeah..." Susano shook his head and served himself some pizza, "Just play it. And don't get mad if I fall asleep during the snooze fest." he murmured and started to serve his sister.

"Hmph." Amaterasu grunted and saw that her brother had placed a plate for her, "Oh-"

"Just sit down!" Susano had called upon a gale that blew his sister to the sofa, "Enough!" he growled and saw the sun goddess flip over.

"First of all, rude." Amaterasu grunted, "Second, thank you." she picked up her plate and started to eat. She saw as the storm god put his feet on the table.

"This better be good." Susano murmured as the movie started, "Or I'll be quite angry."

"You're always angry." Amaterasu murmured and looked at her mirror, "Just look at yourself."

Susano looked at his reflection, "Why yes I'm a devilishly handsome god, I don't need to be reminded." he smirked and then turned to the television.

"Oh you." Amaterasu chuckled.

 **00000000**

The sun goddess cried and wiped her tears with a tissue.  
"Oh Susano!" she wept and put her head on his shoulder.

"Jeez." Susano rolled his eyes, "Holy hell, Amaterasu, the guy isn't even real!" he pointed to the television.

"BUT HE DIED!" the sun goddess responded, "Before he was going to marry her!" she said and dove her face into his chest.

The storm god groaned.  
"And you wonder why I don't watch these types of movies with you." he sighed and then noticed that her mirror was shining.

"You got a call." he murmured and picked it up.

The mirror projected the image of a horrid woman.

"AH!" Susano yelled, "Mother!"

"Hi." the woman responded and waved, "Susa, what are you doing? Oh! Who's that cute girl on you?" she giggled eerily.

Susano sighed and moved the mirror to face Amaterasu.

"Oh..." the woman murmured, "Your sister. Well... I don't know what your father would think but I support it 100-"

"Mother!" Susano lashed out, "Jeez. Shut up!" he growled.

"Well, what's wrong, Ama?" Susano's mother asked the sun goddess, "Why do you weep? If you want to weep I'll give you a reason to do so." she growled.

Amaterasu looked up.  
"Apologies, mother. I was... just watching a movie... with Susano." she informed, "It was so sad..." she murmured.

"The punk in it died before he got married, plain rubbish." Susano shook his head, "So why did you call, mother?" he asked.

"Nothing, I was just checking up." the woman responded, "It gets so boring down here in the Underworld..." she held a skull in her hand, "I just like to talk to my kids to pass the time."

"I am honored, mother." Amaterasu responded, "How do you fare as of late?"

"She's Izanami, what do you expect?" Susano scoffed, "Probably terrible..."

"Do I have to come over there, Susano?" Izanami growled.

"Uh... no ma'am." Susano gulped harshly.

"That's what I thought." Izanami cackled and looked at the two, "Well... I guess I should leave you two alone, I don't want to interrupt anything." she smirked.

The two siblings murmured.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Izanami laughed, "See you, cuties!" she cut off and the mirror lost its shine.

Susano groaned and rubbed his head, "Sometimes I just want to drive my sword into mother's rotten skull..." he growled and stood up.

"Don't trouble yourself." Amaterasu looked at him, "Unless there was something between-"

Susano glared at her with tempestuous fury.

Amaterasu just laughed her head off.


	3. Short 3

**The Storm and the Sun**

" **The Cake"**

* * *

Amaterasu poured some flour into a measuring cup, then hunched over and eyeballed the measurement with one eye.  
"Uh huh..." she smiled and then stood straight, "That is alright." she gave a thumbs up and then turned behind her.

There was various different ingredients set down on the table.

"Susano will surely enjoy this!" she clapped her hands and pulled up a large bowl.

00000000

The old red truck pulled up to the house and groaned as it came to a halt, releasing more black smoke from the exhaust as it was finally shut down.

Susano came out and looked at it with a sense of pride, then kicked it lightly.

"Maybe the old man will finally see how great I am." he crossed his arms and then nodded.

The god walked to the bed of the truck and pulled out a toolbox, then walked to the front and opened up the hood.

"I wonder what Ama is doing." Susano mumbled as he looked at the house, trying to peer through the window in hopes of catching a glimpse of his sister.

However, the efforts were in vain and just caused the god to turn his focus back to his duty.

00000000

The sun goddess groaned as she tried to lift the heavy bowl of dough that she had just made, "Hrmph!" she placed it on the table with a thud.  
"This cake is going to be as big as a cumulonimbus!" she huffed.

00000000

"HRMPH!" Susano growled as he turned his wrench to loosen a bolt, "DAMN IT!" he yelled and strained harshly.

His arms started to gain powerful surges of lightning as his muscles tensed and provided more power.  
The truck and the ground nearby started to shake violently.

"STUPID BOLT!" the storm god roared, "I WILL SHOW YOU A TRUE BOLT!" he raised one of his hands and caused a powerful lightning to strike it.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

A violent wind picked up.

At this point Amaterasu had stepped out as the gales became stronger.  
"SUSANO!" she gasped when the god and the truck were slowly being lifted by a typhoon that was rising.

"BEHOLD MY FURY!" Susano yelled, but soon stopped when his forces were exhausted, "HA..." he groaned and the tempest died down rapidly, "Damn!" he gnashed his teeth and saw the bolt was still held tight.

Amaterasu hovered over to him, "Susano-"

"SHUT UP!" her brother responded with leftover rage, but quickly calmed himself down and sighed deeply, "Can't you see I'm working..." he added with a hint of hostility.

"Oh... Yeah." Amaterasu nodded and patted his shoulder, "Well if you keep that up you may break more of the truck." she noted that the vehicle was shook up by the previous events.

"If that bolt wasn't so irreverent!" Susano clenched his fist and looked at his wrench, which was still on the bolt in question.

His sister shook her head and walked over.  
"Oh Susano." she sighed, "What you lack is a gentle touch. You are so caught up in power and force that you forget that some things are not solved that way"

The Sun goddess reached for the wrench and with the flick of a wrist, the bolt came loose.

Susano's eyes shot opened and then he grunted.  
"Well it was probably all the force I put into it that loosened it." he tried to make excuses.

"Right." Amaterasu rolled her eyes and turned to him, "Now..." she dusted off her hands and handed the wrench and the bolt back, "Have you been working on the truck since you woke up?"

"Yep." Susano said, "I may have three months, but I want to give this junk a total overhaul." he looked at the truck, "I want to show the old man I am not an ass."

"Do not fret, brother." Amaterasu sighed, "You know how father is. Just rest assured that mother and me have forgiven you."

"Even after the horse?"

"Even after the horse." Amaterasu nodded.

"Welp, I have to get back to work." Susano shook his head, but then stopped and looked at his sister, "Are you cooking or something?" he asked when he noticed the apron.

"Yes." Amaterasu answered, "I am b- Oh! That's a surprise!" she cut herself off, "You'll have to wait and see!" she hovered back to the house, but not before giving a glimpse back at him.

Susano chuckled and shook his head, then looked at his wrench and then put the bolt in his pocket, "I hate her." he joked and then took off the other three bolts with great power.

The storm god pulled out the part and looked at it.

"Yep." he inspected it, "Burnt." he chucked it aside and then walked to the back, "Luckily..." he pulled up the same part, "Brand new-"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" a horrid scream startled the storm god, who dropped the part in shock.

"What in Izanami's hell!?" Susano looked up and saw Amaterasu run out, "Hey- Holy crap!" he ran to her.

Amaterasu was covered head to toe in hot dough,  
"SUSANO!" she cried.

"Ama!" Susano groaned and called upon a storm cloud, which started to wash away the dough and cool down his burning sister, "Ama! Ama! Ama!" he ran to her and started to slap away the dough.

"Susano..." Amaterasu murmured, "Oh..." she looked up at her brother.

"What in Mother's underworld happened!?" Susano called off the storm cloud and looked at his drenched sister.

"I tried making a cake... but it blew up." the sun goddess responded, "Oh I'm such a failure!" she covered her face in shame and her mirror became dull, then she shot back into the house.

"Ama- Argh!" Susano growled, "You're impossible!" he clenched his fists and turned to the truck, "I'll deal with you later." he pointed at it, then ran inside.

00000000

The storm god sighed as he saw the kitchen was filled with dough.  
"Amaterasu, what were you doing." he looked around and then saw a recipe on the counter.

PINEAPPLE SUNSHINE CAKE

"What the-" Susano murmured, "Hmph... Ama..." he groaned as he saw the modifications, "That's way too much dough and yeast." he shook his head.  
"But at least the thought was nice... I love pineapple." the storm god murmured.

He looked up in confusion.

"I never told anyone that I love pineapple-" Susano stopped when he saw the sun mirror hover in front of him, "Well hello." he tipped his hat, and then the mirror nudged itself towards the stairs.

The storm god sighed and jumped over the counter, then followed the mirror up the stairs and to Amateru's room.

It was locked.

"Not this again." Susano groaned, "Do I have to get a party again?" he asked the mirror, which moved up and down.

"Welp... Everyone else hates me still, so that won't happen." the storm god commented, "Hell, the only social event they would come to where I'm the host would be my funeral." he joked and then lightly knocked the door.

Silence.

"Ama. Open up." the storm god spoke, "Ama."

Silence.

"Ama you better open up or I'm jacking up your rent!" Susano yelled and knocked harder,

Silence.

"Argh..." Susano growled, then turned to the mirror, "Say... Can you send a message to her?" he spoke and held it.  
"Hey, Ama. Come out you stupid-" he paused, "Just... come out. I know what you tried to make, and I am.. I am... grateful." he gave a sincere smile, then slid the mirror under to door.

The mirror floated to the air and flew over to Amaterasu, who was sitting at the edge of her bed.

"Hmm..." she mumbled, "Not now..." she slapped her mirror away.

The mirror did not give up and placed itself in front of her.

Amaterasu looked at it in annoyance, then saw Susano's face appear.

 **00000000**

Susano sighed and leaned on the wall, then looked at his watch.  
"It's been 10 seconds... Welp, that's it for me." he shrugged his shoulders and then was about to walk off when the door opened.

Amaterasu stepped out and looked at him.

"Howdy." Susano looked at her and tipped his hat, "So... are you ok-" he was suddenly embraced.

"Thank you, big brother." Amaterasu held him tight and smiled.

"I didn't say any-" Susano sighed, "Eh... Don't mention it." he nodded and gave a small grin.


	4. Short 4

**The Storm and the Sun**

" **The Pool"**

* * *

Susano groaned as he looked at his wallet, then to the back of the old red truck, which had a large box in it.  
"You made me waste 320 dollars on this stupid pile of junk." he looked at Amaterasu, who was wearing a brand new sunhat, "And to add salt to my wounds, I'm probably going to have to build it myself." he grunted.

"Aww, don't be like that, Susano." Amaterasu pouted, "I'll help you." she smiled brightly, "Just show me what to do."

Susano grunted and pulled out the large box, "JEEZ!" he strained to pick it up, "MOVE!" he yelled and then started to run to the backyard.

"Susano, let me help-"

"NO!" Susano growled and then jumped over a small log and then threw the box to the ground, "HA..." he sighed and turned to her, "Don't strain yourself." he grumbled and dusted off his hands.

"Very well." Amaterasu bowed, "Should I get your tools-"

"I said I got it." Susano responded as he opened the box, then walked back to the truck.

Amaterasu sighed, "I don't see why you complain about having to work alone when that's what you want." she crossed her arms.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Susano answered as he walked past with his tool box, "Now be quiet while I work." he said and set the box down, then started to pull out pieces from the bigger box.

00000000

The sun goddess stepped out of the house holding a platter with two glasses of lemonade and she was greeted with a nearly built swimming pool and a tired storm god.

"Ah! Susano!" she called out and then walked towards him.

Susano wiped the sweat off his brow and turned to face her, "What do you want?" he looked and saw the cold lemonade, "Finally." he growled and grabbed the glass.

"If you could do so much more than just give me lemonade." the storm god grunted.

"Then let me help you." Amaterasu sighed and set down the platter on a chair, then walked to the tool box.

Susano was too busy working on the pool to notice this action.

Amaterasu heaved the heavy tool box closer to Susano, "Hmph." she grunted and pulled out a hammer.

"Huh." Susano sighed and turned to grab a tool, only to see that his box was missing, "What the hell-" he looked around, "Where's my box-!" he paused and then saw Amaterasu aim the hammer.

"WHAT ARE YOU-"

The sun goddess hit a bar and bet it, causing the pool frame to bend along with it.

"Ama!" Susano shoved her aside and snatched the hammer, "What are you doing!?" he groaned and looked back at her.

"I'm helping-"

"You bro-" Susano seethed in rage, "This is not helping!" he yelled, which caused a large storm cloud to appear above them.

It started to pour.

"Susano, calm down." Amaterasu stammered, "Please, I didn't mean to-"

Susano snarled and looked at her.  
"You are an idiot. I told you not to help me!" he jabbed his finger into her chest, "You wouldn't know a hammer from a nail, you stupid stupid stupid sun headed idiot!"

Amaterasu slapped him.

The storm god paused and his storm died down.

"How dare you speak to me that way!" Amaterasu yelled back, "You inconsiderate, tumultuous ass!" she pushed him.

"WAHHH!" Susano yelled as he flipped over the pool, which at this point was filled to the brim by the previous storm's water.

SPLASH!

"Bwagah!" Susano shot back up to the surface and wiped the water from his face, "Ha..." he looked around for his hat, which was floating away from him.

"Amaterasu!" he yelled as he placed the soggy hat on his wet head.

"That's what you deserve." Amaterasu crossed her arms.

"You punk." Susano growled, "I'll show you!" he grabbed Amaterasu by the collar and dragged her inside, "HA HA!"

"AHH!" Amaterasu yelled as she was doused in water, "Susano!" she growled and then splashed him, "You jerk!"

"At least I'm not an idiot." Susano splashed her back.

"Oh yeah!?"  
"Yeah!" the two splashed each other.

"I'm going to get you!" Susano chuckled lowly, then stopped, "Wait."

"Hahaha." Amaterasu giggled, then also stopped, "Oh..." she looked at him, "Well... looks like the pool is ready." she smiled.

"Let's hope whatever you did to it isn't bad." Susano crossed his arms and then waded over to her, "But I doubt it. Honestly, it doesn't look like anything more than a small chip." he observed the dent.

"Then why did you get angry over it?"

"Shut up."

 **00000000**

"CANNONBALL!" Amaterasu yelled as she flew up and then dove into the pool, landing with a great splash that almost hit the lounging storm god nearby.

"Watch it there, lady!" Susano growled and then fixed his hat, which was oddly Amaterasu's new sunhat.

Amaterasu spit out some water as she surfaced, "Hop in, Susano!" she waved, "It's awesome!"

"Right." Susano nodded and stood up, "And ruin my tan?" he murmured and then held a glass of lemonade.

"It's not like you were so white." Amaterasu commented.

Susano looked at her, "You know what? I'll join you." he pointed at her, "But let me just take off your hat- Oh!" he saw as the water turned yellow, "You peed in the pool?!" he yelled.

Amaterasu gasped, "What?! No!" she saw as the yellow creeped towards her, "I-I I didn't!" she stammered.

"Disgusting!" Susano growled.

"I didn-"

"Just joking." the storm god chuckled as he held the empty glass of lemonade, "Got you good."

"Oh..." Amaterasu sighed, "I thought I was found out for a second."

"Nah... Wait what!?" Susano yelled.

"Ahahahahahahaahaa!" Amaterasu laughed at him, "Got you back!" she pointed at him.

Susano shook his head.


	5. Short 5

**The Storm and the Sun**

" **The Neighbor"**

* * *

Susano and Amaterasu ate breakfast peacefully together as the day barely began.  
Despite their opposite natures, it was food that could bring these two polarizing gods together.

"Pass the salt." Susano murmured as he ate some eggs.

Amaterasu nodded and slid the shaker, "Here you go, Susano." she responded.

"Thanks." Susano grunted and placed some salt on his food.

"So, what are you planning to do today?"

"I don't know, maybe whip up a couple of storms, fix the old man's truck, whatever."

"Sounds nice."

"You?"

"Probably go to the market to buy more stuff." Amaterasu responded, "After I bathe the world in light, of course." she pointed to the window and caused the sun to rise.

"Thanks. I needed that." Susano nodded, "Helps me actually see the truck." he murmured and picked up his plate, "Well I'll see you at noon, right?"

"Of course." Amaterasu smiled and walked to get his hat, "Here, have a nice day!" she bowed.

"Yeah." Susano mumbled as he put on his hat and conjured up his sword from a cloud, "See ya." he bowed back and then walked to the door.

"Make sure you don't kill anyone, please." Amaterasu said before he left.

"I don't kill anyone, the floods do." Susano responded, then shut the door.

"Oh, he's just impossible." Amaterasu sighed and shook her head.

00000000

"Whelp. At least it works." Susano commented as he drove the truck down the dusty road that led to his house, "But I have been leaning to the left a lot." he noticed the truck was quite slanted.  
"When was the last time father changed the tires?"

"I do not know." Amaterasu responded as she tightly held her basket of groceries.

The truck bustled down until it finally stopped at its usual parking spot under the cherry tree in front of the house.

The two gods subsequently stepped out.

Amaterasu saw as Susano walked to her side, "Thanks for having time to take me, brother." she bowed and started to walk towards the porch.

"Don't mention it." Susano shrugged his shoulders, "Just lucky I got to fix that axle." he told her.

"I'm so gla-"  
A powerful earthquake shook the ground and caused Amaterasu to trip on the porch steps and drop her groceries all over the place.

"What the Mother's Home!?" Susano yelled as he stumbled about, then was shaken up by another earthquake.

"AH!" Amaterasu cried out as she held her knee, which had a cut on it.

Susano saw her wound and yelled, "HEY!" he walked to her, but fumbled as quick successive tremors made disoriented him.

"DOH!" he fell next to her.

"Susano, what is that!?" Amaterasu asked as she covered her ears.

"I don't know!" Susano responded and stood up, then helped his sister up, "But I swear upon the serpent's eight heads that I will find out!" he picked her up.

"Susano, look!" Amaterasu pointed across the street.

A house.  
A brand new house.

"What the Mother's home?" Susano looked in disbelief, "Since when was that house there!?" he asked and walked towards it.

"I don't kno- Hey!" Amaterasu grumbled when Susano jumped over a stump and roughly handled her.

"Sorry." Susano grunted as he walked across the road towards the house, "But seriously, when did this get he-"

Another earthquake shook the ground, accompanied by quick shakes that made Susano fumble.

"Watch out!" Susano yelled and stood firm, then saw the house was the source of the quakes, "It is that house!" he growled and continued walking once the tremors had subsided.

The storm god walked to the door of the house and angrily knocked it.  
"OPEN UP!" he roared.

The door opened up and a most peculiar sight appeared.

It was a red demon with a mask, and a lack of a shirt.

"Oh, hey!" the demon responded, "You must be the neighbors! What's up, the names Raijin Hi how are you?" the person spoke rapidly and he extended his hand.

"GET OUT OF MY FACE!" Susano smacked the hand away, "You see what you did!?" he yelled and pointed at Amaterasu's wound.

"What?" Raijin was shocked, "Hey! What did I do to your girlfriend?"

"Hrrrmph." Susano cleared his throat and Amaterasu bashfully looked away, "Shut up!" the storm god responded and pointed at him, "What are you doing here!?"

"Uh... I'm your neighbor." Raijin murmured, then saw Amaterasu stand up, "And how did I hurt your girlfriend again?"

"She is not my girlfriend-"

"Excuse me." Amaterasu interrupted, "I'm his sister."

Raijin's eyes opened, "Sister?"

"Idiot." Susano growled.

"So she's fair game?" the demon asked Susano.

"What?"

"Hi there the name's Raijin." Raijin brushed back his thick black hair as he leaned on the goddess, "Pleasure to meet you how are you?"

Amaterasu saw as the demon bowed.

"Get off her, punk." Susano pushed him away, "Were you the one causing all that mayhem!?" he shoved his finger into the demon's chest.

"What mayhem?" Raijin grumbled, "So what is your name?" he shook Susano off and returned his focus to Amaterasu.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" Susano shoved him, "You little demon punk, what the hell were you doing that you hurt MY sister!?" he held him.

"Dude shock off!" Raijin pushed him, "I was just playing my drums to blow off some time!" he informed and rubbed his shoulders.

"Drums?" Amaterasu asked.

"Oh yeah." Raijin's attitude changed, "I am so good at it you wanna listen?" he moved his eyebrows.

"Yeah, I want to listen!" Susano interrupted, "If that's what you were doing!"

Raijin grunted and clapped his hands, causing a set of drums to appear in a lightning flash.  
"Very well. Let's rock!" he clapped his hands again and conjured up some drumsticks.

Amaterasu's eyes opened in surprise as the demon tapped his sticks, then started to make a nice beat.

"Wow!" she clapped along with it.

Susano crossed his arms as he saw his sister start to tap her foot.

"Thunder thunder thunder." Raijin sang and picked up the beat, "Thunder thunder thunder!"

"Thunder thunder thunder!" Amaterasu sang along and clapped, "Come on Susano!" she moved her brother.

"Hmph." Susano grunted.

"Thunderrrrrrrrrrr!" Susano yelled and then picked up the beat powerfully, "THUNDER!"

The ground started to shake as bolts of lightning started to strike around them.

"What the-!?" Susano was being thrown about by the quake.

"Ahhhh!" Amaterasu stopped going along and tried to keep her balance, "Susano!"

"STOP THIS AT ONCE!" the storm god yelled and grabbed the drums, then threw them over the porch and into Raijin's yard.

"What the heck!?" Raijin yelled in shock, "What was that-"

"YOU PLAY THOSE DRUMS ONE MORE TIME AND I'LL SHOW YOU TRUE THUNDER!" Susano roared in rage, but stopped when he was tapped by Amaterasu.

"Susano-"

"Are you alright?" Susano asked as he turned to face his sister, "Sorry." he sighed.

"It's alright." Amaterasu mumbled and looked at him, "At least we found out what caused it." she smiled and looked down.

"Yeah... I wish I had my sword so I could cleave his skull in two." Susano growled, causing Raijin to gulp.

"I hear you play those drums one more time-"

"Susano, please." Amaterasu interceded, "Raijin, you can play your drums but please refrain from causing tremors and chaos." she smiled.

Raijin blushed, "Anything for you... uh... what was your name again?" he asked.

"Amaterasu. This is my brother, Susano." Amaterasu introduced herself, "Welcome to the neighborhood." she turned to her brother and urged him to do the same.

Susano groaned and tipped his hat, "Name's Susano. That's my sister. Make sure to keep quite." he bluntly said.

"Well, I will." Raijin responded, "Thanks for visiting." he bowed, and Amaterasu bowed in return.

Susano just grunted.

"Come on, brother." Amaterasu looked at the storm god, "We still have to make lunch!" she cheerfully said and hovered away.

"I must say." Raijin mumbled, "Your sister is Electro-Cute." he chuckled, only to receive a piercing glare from Susano.

"I'll be watching you, punk." the storm god growled as he walked away.

 **00000000**

Susano looked out the living room window and groaned.  
"There he goes again." he saw Raijin in the front porch of the demon's house about to play his drums, "I told you, we should have banned him from even touching th-"

Amaterasu sighed, "Leave him be, Susano."

"You just like him." Susano growled.

"What?" Amaterasu chuckled when she heard him, "What do you mean?"

"He flirted with you and you like him. Disgusting." Susano murmured.

"I don't like him, brother." Amaterasu laughed it off, "He's too... Red." she mumbled, "And I never liked demonkin. Plus, my likings are of a different sort." she shuffled closer to him.

Susano glared at her.

"You will always be a better thunder maker-" Amaterasu looked at the window.

Raijin was looking inside and grinning behind his mask.

"What are you look-" Susano turned and saw the demon, "HEY! HEY!" he ran to the window, "GET OUT OF HERE!" he grabbed his large sword and saw Raijin hover away on a cloud while blowing a raspberry.

"For our only neighbor in 3000 miles... he sure is strange." Amaterasu giggled as she saw Susano run out of the house with the sword.  
"But it's not like we're any better."

* * *

 **Thanks to my reviewers! I am grateful!  
Please enjoy and have a nice day everyone!  
**


	6. Short 6

**The Storm and the Sun  
**

" **The Garden"**

* * *

Amaterasu started to hum a lively tune as she pruned a beautiful bundle of marigolds, then set down her scissors and grabbed a small trowel.

However, it started to rain.

"Huh?" Amaterasu looked up and saw a small raincloud above her flowers, then turned behind her to see Susano was nearly engulfed by the truck he was working on.

"Oh." she sighed, then turned back and saw Raijin lying on a cloud like a French girl.

"Bonjour." Raijin smiled and picked a rose from a nearby rose bush, "Oui oui omlette du fromage." he chuckled and handed it to her, "Je m'apple Raijin, et tu Brute? Baguette hon hon." he waved his eyebrows.

Amaterasu smiled and received it, "Hi, Raijin, what are you doing here?" she asked and stood up.

"Well, I had just finished doing 300 pushups and benching 20 tons." Raijin lied and flexed his bicep, which was more fat than muscle, "But I decided to take a break before I did my 10-kilometer lap... Yeah..." he added.

"Wow, you are really fit." Amaterasu commented, "I wish Susano was more mindful of his health." she sighed, "Though he is really strong..."

"Yeah... maybe I'll teach the kid something." Raijin demeaned the storm god, "So. Taking care of your garden, are you?" he asked.

"Oh yes, I do it every other day." Amaterasu responded, "I usually get Susano to water the plants but he's been so busy with father's truck... he hasn't been around to do so." she sighed.

"My lady, please." Raijin smirked and hovered close to her, "I for one am also able to conjure up rain." he chuckled and caused a small rain cloud to appear above his hand, "So if you wish- if you so desire- I will be here to help you." he put his hand on his chest.

"Oh... You are too kind." Amaterasu bowed, "Thank you, Raijin." she smiled brightly.

Raijin blushed, thankfully he was too red for it to be noticeable, "Well, if you need more rain, here we go!" he pointed to the air above the garden and made a row of rain clouds appear.

Amaterasu nodded as she saw her garden was watered.

"I can even do this." Raijin cleared his throat and waved his hand above the clouds, causing a rainbow to shoot out of them.

"Wow... it's so beautiful." Amaterasu's eyes sparkled as she saw the sight.

"You know what they say, beautiful things for beautiful people." Raijin said coyly and turned to face her.

"Arigato gozaimasu." Amaterasu smiled brightly again.

Raijin felt courageous and leaned to kiss her on the cheek, "Come here, my darling... MWAH!" he kissed deeply.

"Oh..." Amaterasu mumbled.

"Mmmmmm..." Raijin continued his kiss and opened his eyes, only to nearly die of shock.  
The cloud demon's lips were firmly cemented on Susano's chest.

"Howdy..." Susano growled and tipped his hat, then smacked the kami off his cloud.

"WAHHH!" Raijin hit the ground with a loud thud, "Oof!" he groaned, "What's the deal!?" he yelled and stood up.

"I could ask the same thing." Susano crossed his arms.

"Oh, Susano." Amaterasu hovered to his side, "Relax, Raijin was just helping me." she told him, "You were so busy working on the truck I didn't want to bother yo-"

"It would not have been a bother." Susano interrupted, then turned to the cloud kami, who was just dusting himself off, "But what is a bother is this little punk."

"Who are you calling a punk?" Raijin growled, "The only punk I see here is the brother who wouldn't help his sister." he smirked, "Oh! Amaterasu, are you ok?" he walked towards her, only to be intercepted by Susano.

"I don't think so, red bean." Susano taunted and then saw as his rainclouds watered Amaterasu's garden, "What is this rubbish?" he growled and swiped his hand, causing a gale to blow away to rain.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Raijin shook his fist at the storm god, "Amaterasu I am so sorry-"

"Enough!" Susano yelled and caused another gale to blow the kami and his cloud back to his house, "And don't come back." he growled and then turned to Amaterasu's garden.  
"Why did you allow alien waters on your virgin soil?"

"RAHHHH!" Raijin yelled and beat his drums loudly.

"What the hel- DWAHHHHHH!" Susano was struck with a bolt of lightning that shocked him greatly, "ZZAZZZZAZZZAAAAAAAA!" he shook.  
Several more bolts struck him until Raijin stopped and flew over to him in his cloud.

"That's what I thought." the kami chuckled and saw Susano shake his head in pain, "Amaterasu, I apologize you have to see this..." he murmured and clenched his fist.

PUNCH!

However, the demon did not even faze Susano.

"Oh..." Amaterasu mumbled as Susano rolled his eyes.

"Ehehehehehe..." Raijin chuckled weakly, "Let me try that again." he pulled his fist back.

"No need." Susano grunted, "You can have the garden... My own sister does not want me in it." he growled and stormed into his house.

Amaterasu gasped.

"Alright!" Raijin cheered, "Yeah! That punch showed him!" he chuckled, but then saw Amaterasu walk inside as well, "Wai- Agh... Once again I've been put down." he growled and then flew back to his own house.

 **00000000**

The Sun goddess opened the door to the man's room, which was nothing more than a bed, a desk, a clothes stand, and a stand for his sword.

"Susano-"

"What?" Susano responded with annoyance.

"When I accepted Raijin's rain-"

"Enough." Susano shook his head, "Your land, the soil that was promised to me and me alone, was violated by a big red fat bean." he growled.

"It's not like that!" Amaterasu responded, "It- It... I know we made that pact when we were young, but I forgot... I was just so into my gardening that it pass-"

"It was an oath!" Susano yelled, "The only connection we had back then was that garden! No matter how much of an ass I was, we would still meet up in it!" he clenched his fist, "And here you open it up to degenerates!"

"Susano!" Amaterasu fell to her knees and bowed entirely, "Please! A million pardons! Forgive your sister!" she cried out.

Susano did not look at her and continued looking out his window doors.

"I have dishonored our oath, I receive anything you desire!" Amaterasu continued, "But please, know that it was not my intention to do so! Trust me on this! It was not my intention!" she looked up.

Susano had turned to her.  
"How can I trust someone who betrayed me?"

Amaterasu welled up, "Susano... please..."

"Begone from me." Susano grunted and waved his hand, "I have no business with the likes of you." he snarled.

"Susano!" Amaterasu clung to his legs, "Please!"

Susano gulped harshly, "GO AWAY!" he roared and caused a gale to sweep the sun goddess out of his room...

* * *

 **Incest? What are you talking about? There's no such thing in this story...**

 **You know too much... *cocks shotgun***

 **Jk please enjoy!**


	7. Short 7

**The Storm and the Sun**

" **The Therapy"**

* * *

Amaterasu looked at the empty chair in front of her as she ate breakfast.  
"Huh..." she sighed and frowned.

It was still dark outside, for the sun goddess had not yet caused the sun to rise.

The strong footsteps of Susano sounded as the storm god walked down the stairs, looking down at the floor in order to avoid looking at her.

"Susa-" Amaterasu stopped when her brother immediately shut the door behind him, "Susano." she was about to run to the door but stopped when she heard the truck rev up and speed away.

She looked outside and saw the truck drive rapidly down the road, leaving a large cloud of dust in its wake.

 **00000000**

Raijin played his drums outside his home, trying hard to make a new beat that could make him pass the time and not be bored.  
"Hmmm... Hmm..." he hummed and tapped a drum according to its tone, "Hmm... Hm..."  
"Thunder! Thunder! Thunder- WAH!" the demon yelled when he saw Amaterasu tie a rope to a tree.

The kami sprung to action and jumped on his cloud, then sped across the street.  
"AMATERASU!" he yelled, catching her attention.

"Huh?" Amaterasu turned and saw the demon, "Oh... Don't try to stop me..." she mumbled.

"What the Izanami's home are you doing!?" Raijin said, "Don't do it! What's wrong!?" he gasped in horror.

"Nothing." Amaterasu sighed and picked up a basket of laundry, "I'm just out hanging the laundry."

"..." Raijin stood quiet.

"Is there something wrong?" Amaterasu asked.

"I thought you were going to hang something else!" Raijin sighed in relief, "Jeez you gave me quite a shock- and I'm the thunder god." he murmured, "But really, what's wrong- you don't look yourself."

"Nothing is wrong." Amaterasu sighed, then looked at her mirror, which was incredibly dull.

"Ah posh." Raijin grumbled, "I know when a pretty girl is down." he crossed his arms and jumped off, "Tell me, I'm your friend."

Amaterasu looked down and sat on a chair.  
"Susano is furious at me."

"Really now?" Raijin growled, "Why!? Do I have to teach him a lesson!? I can shock him again if you want!" he started to become riled up, "How dare he be mad at someone as graceful as you-"

"No no... It was my fault." Amaterasu covered her face, "I betrayed him."

The thunder god felt pity and formed a recliner from his cloud, "Oh." he mumbled, "What happened?" he pulled out a pen and paper, "Tell Dr. Raijin all about it." he put on some glasses.

"Well... It all started when we were mere child gods." Amaterasu said as she lay on Raijin's cloud, which a part had split from the recliner and made a long bed-like stretch.

"Uh huh..." Raijin wrote down, "Go on."

"Back then Susano was a completely malicious person." Amaterasu sighed, "He was a troublemaker, a trickster... a cancerous menace." she murmured.

"You all sound like a nice family." Raijin chuckled.

"However, even at the peak of his malice, we could always come to this garden and be at peace." Amaterasu smiled, "Our father made it for me... and I swore Susano that only he could water it, but that was before he became a jerk."

"But from what you said, he came even when he was a jerk." Raijin nodded, then looked at his notepad.  
He had been playing tic-tac-toe and lost.

"Welp. This is how I see it." the kami threw away the notepad and looked at her, "Something must have happened in the garden that broke that oath you made. Did you use a hose?"

"No."

"Water can?"

"No."

"Teacup?"

Amaterasu looked at him with a confused face.

"You don't know." Raijin shrugged his arms, "Well... what happened..?" he pondered.

"You did actually." the sun goddess responded and stood up, "You watered my garden with your rain... and Susano saw that." she frowned.

"Oh." Raijin mumbled and threw away his suit, glasses, and pen, "Well I'm sorry- I didn't know you two had such a thing going on." he responded.

Amaterasu looked at the garden, "It's too late, once brother is angry, there's not stopping him." she cried, "And it's all my fault... Who knows how many storms are plaguing the world right now because of me?" she covered her face in shame.

"Why don't you apolo-"

"I already did, but he didn't accept it." Amaterasu murmured.

The sound of the truck filled the air as the red vehicle lumbered down.

"Oh... Gotta go!" Raijin clapped his hands and disappeared in a lightning flash, knowing he was the cause of all the problems.

"Rai- Ooh..." Amaterasu groaned as she saw the truck pull up and come to a halt.

The door opened and Susano stepped out, holding a shovel.

"Susa-"

The storm god raised his hand and walked to the garden.

Raijin popped his head out of the trashcan near the cherry tree.  
"Psss..." he whispered to the sun goddess, who was surprised.  
"What's going on?"

"I don't know..." Amaterasu responded, then saw Susano drive the shovel into the ground.

The storm god ripped up the marigold bunch, causing Amaterasu to gasp in horror.  
"What are you doing!?" the sun goddess yelled but was stopped when her brother raised his hand again.

"Hrmph!" Susano groaned and pulled up the entire dirt of the whole garden, uprooting all the plants in it, "HRAH!" he chunked it nearby, forming a large pile.

"Susano!" Amaterasu cried, "Why do you do this!? Is this your revenge against an innocent perso-" she was once again interrupted by the god's hand.

The storm god shook his head and opened the tailgate, revealing a mass of soil piled in the back.

Now Amaterasu was curious.

"If I had taken revenge, you would not be standing where you are." Susano grunted as he shoveled up the entire bed of soil, "If I had taken revenge, the entire world would have been submerged in storm water." he set the soil down at the vacant garden area.  
"But if I had thought things twice... I would have done this." he caused a gale to level out the soil, and as it did he walked to the truck and pulled out a box.

SEED.

Amaterasu saw as the storm god walked towards her and handed her the box.  
"What is..."

"If you are truly repentant... You are willing to start over." Susano spoke, "A new garden, a new soil... and... a new rain." he pointed to the air above the garden and caused rain clouds to appear.

Amaterasu smiled and turned to face him.  
"Susano."

"I may not be able to make rainbows, but I can make oaths." Susano raised his right hand, "I swear to you, sister, that I will continue fulfilling my duty as provider for your garden."

The sun goddess raised her right hand as well.  
"And I swear to you, brother, that I will fulfill my duty in upholding yours." she grinned.

"Well... what are you waiting for? My mercy may run out." Susano smirked and handed her a hoe.

"I will make this the best garden ever!" Amaterasu nodded and grabbed the hoe, "Arigato gozaimasu, brother!" she bowed.

"Don't mention it." Susano grunted, "You plant while I take out the trash." he murmured and walked to the large pile of soil he had excavated, "HRMPH!" he heaved it with his shovel, then caused a wind to blow off the trashcan covering.  
"HRAH!" the storm god chucked the dirt in there.

"HEY!" Raijin yelled and popped his head out of the dirt, "What do you think you're doing!?" he yelled, "I WAS- ZZZZZAAAZZZZZZAAAA!" he was suddenly struck by a lightning bolt.

"Pow." Susano chuckled, "Phew." he blew on the finger gun he had made.  
"I may not have exacted revenge on Ama, but on you... that's a different story, punk." the storm god grumbled as the thunder god fell out of the trashcan.

"Yeah yeah..." Raijin snarled, "Forget this, I'm outta here." he shook his head and jumped on his cloud.

Amaterasu turned.

"Wow, we must live in the future." Susano murmured, catching Raijin's attention.

"Why do you say so, brother?" Amaterasu asked.

"Because the trash takes itself out now." Susano smirked at the kami.

"Why you!" Raijin shook his fist at the laughing siblings.


	8. Short 8

**The Storm and the Sun**

" **The Nightmare"**

* * *

Susano yawned as he woke up.

"Huh?" he looked around and saw he had fallen asleep on the couch, "Oh... yeah... the movie." he murmured and then saw the television was still on.

"Do you want to wash away those stains?" an announcer on the television spoke as he held a box of cleaning detergent, "Well my name is Carl Clifton of Carl Clifton Cleaner Corporation and I'm here to introduce you to Carl Clifton Cleaner Corporation's Carl Clifton's Chlorine Cleaner!"

"Agh..." Susano rubbed his eyes and then looked at his watch, "1 in the morning?' he grumbled and then saw Amaterasu on his shoulder.  
"Hmph." he grunted and was about to stand up.

"No..." Amaterasu muttered in her sleep and put her arm above him.

"Huh." Susano sighed and then lightly slapped her cheek, "Hey, wake up." he told her.

"Ah?" Amaterasu opened her eyes, "Wha- What happened?" she looked at him, "Susano-" she pulled up her head and then looked at him, "I'm sorry." she mumbled and sat straight.

"Whatever." Susano shook his head, "Well I'm going to bed." he stood up and turned off the television, "You should do the same. Unless you want to sleep on the sofa." he chuckled and started to walk away.

"I'm going... I'm just sooooo tired." Amaterasu groaned and laid down, "Can you please take me?"

An audible sigh came out of the storm god.  
"You are a nuisance, you know that?" he spoke.

"But I'm a cute nuisance." Amaterasu smiled brightly, then yawned.

Susano walked over and picked her up, "Brother would be awake at this time."

"Of course, he's the moon god." Amaterasu responded, "He would always try to keep us awake to play with him. Hey, why haven't you invited him over?' she asked.

"He probably still hates me... just like the rest of them." Susano grumbled and walked up the stairs, "Only you and mother have been forgiving."

"You don't know, maybe he has set his grievances aside." Amaterasu tried to comfort him, "Why don't you call him?" she asked and pulled up her mirror.

"No no." Susano grunted, "That's stupid." he walked up to her room, "First stop at Sunlight station." he said and made her stand up.

Amaterasu looked at him, the put her head on his chest.

"You shouldn't do things like that to me." Susano murmured, "You shouldn't convince me to care for people that hate me." he stepped back and crossed his arms.

"I'm just suggesting you make amends, with everyone..." Amaterasu sighed, "Including fathe-"

"No." Susano shook his head, "They should all come to me and grovel for my compassion." he growled and then started to walk to his room.  
"Go to sleep, Amaterasu. You act stupider than normal when you're sleepy."

"Oh phoo." Amaterasu pouted and stepped inside her room.

00000000

Susano groaned as he laid on his bed.

3 AM read his clock.

"Ugh... I shouldn't have watched that stupid movie." the storm god murmured and then heard some footsteps by his door.  
"Huh?" he saw his door open and Amaterasu pop her head in.

The storm god grunted, but then saw he was not wearing his robe and covered his chest with his blanket, "What are you doing here!?" he yelled.

"I had a bad dream." Amaterasu sighed as she stepped in, "I can't sleep..."

Susano sighed, "You and me both." he grumbled and sat up, "Pass me my robe, will ya?" he asked and pointed to his blue kimono.

"You also had a nightmare?" Amaterasu asked as she grabbed the clothing and passed it to him.

"Me? Never." Susano responded as he put it on, "Nightmares are for the weak and the frightened." he scoffed.

"Oh..." Amaterasu frowned.

The storm god looked at her and realized his mistake.  
"Well... generally the weak and the- Forget what I said." he muttered, "So... what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I just wanted to see you." Amaterasu walked to the foot of his bed and sat on it, "I had a really bad dream."

Susano looked at her.

"Huh... pray tell." he said.

"I can't explain it." Amaterasu answered, "It was just.. so... frightening. I woke up with the tremors." she gulped and looked at him.

"There there..." Susano shuffled close, seeing she was genuinely perturbed, "It's probably just some stupid thing. It is nothing to worry about." he informed and patted her back.

"Are you su-"

"Positive." Susano responded, "And rest assured if anything frightens you or puts you in danger. I'll be there." he reassured, "I'm your big brother. And nothing will keep me from protecting you."

Amaterasu smiled.  
"Thank you. You have been so kind this week. First with the garden, now this." she giggled and leaned on his chest.

"Don't mention it." Susano shot it aside and then laid down, "Go to sleep." he told her.

"Alright." Amaterasu said and laid next to him.

"Errr..." Susano grumbled, "Er hem..." he cleared his throat, "I meant in your room."

"No, I'm scared." Amaterasu said and put her hand on his chest, "Protect your little sister."

"Not like this." Susano spoke as he tried to edge away from her, "You may be hot b-" he paused and covered his mouth.

"Susano!" Amaterasu gasped and sat up.

"NO!" Susano sat up as well, "That's not what I- I- meant- dah- who-" he stammered, "It wasn't- ARGH!" he yelled and got out of bed.

"Susano." Amaterasu looked up at him.

"Don't get anything wrong now!" Susano turned to face him.

"Relax, I know what you meant." Amaterasu reassured him, "You're pretty handsome yourself-"

"NOOOOOOOOO..." Susano spoke loudly, "Just get out of my room." he pointed to the door.

"Oh... are you really kicking me out?" Amaterasu playfully pouted, "Big brother."

"Out."

"Please let me stay."

"OUT."

"Your hot little sister will do whatever you wa-"

"GET OUT!" Susano yelled and caused a gale to pick her up and throw her out, "You play too many games!" he shut the door behind her.

* * *

 **Just wanted a small fluff short.  
I feel it lacked one.  
Please enjoy!  
**

 **SM's Tiem:  
Sooo the deal with this is I do follow parts of the general Shinto Mythos, but I did do a little tweaking. Susano is actually the youngest of the three sibling gods but I made him the oldest, and a few details here and there but overall it should follow the general rule from what I've read.  
So if any Shinto Mythology expert or Weeb (which is usually the same thing, jk) wants to call me out, I just wanted to say this.  
But hey, it's just a story. A Game Story.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	9. Short 9

**The Storm and the Sun**

" **The Rainy Day"**

* * *

Amaterasu hummed as she tended to her garden, then turned to face Susano.

"Oh... Brother!" she called out and waved.

Susano, however, was much too busy fixing up an old lawnmower to notice.

The sun goddess sighed and moved her sun hat to see him better.  
"Susano, my plants need watering!" she looked at the tender sprouts that were popping out of the soil.

"I'm coming!" Susano responded bluntly and came out from under the machine.  
"Here you go." he murmured and waved his hand.

Small rainclouds appeared and started to water the garden.

"Thank you!" Amaterasu responded and stepped back, then walked towards Susano, "Do you need any help?" she asked as she stopped a meter away from him.

"This is dirty work, are you sure you're up for it?" Susano responded from under the lawn mower, "I wouldn't want to see your hands getting greasy."

"Oh, Susano..." Amaterasu smiled, "I never thought you cared about my looks so much."

"Eh..." the storm god grumbled and came out, "You know that's not what I meant." he snarled and sat up, "Just look at these hands." he showed them to her.

The god's hands were nearly drenched in black.

"Eww."

"Uh huh." Susano murmured, "Now I almost got this and then I can cut the grass." he added and went back under.

"Why don't you just use your sword?" Amaterasu asked, causing the god to pause.

Susano popped back out.  
"You're a genius." he said briefly and sat up, "I never thought I'd say that." he murmured, "I've been using the bucket of bolts for years and never once has that come to my head." he stood up and used a rain cloud to wash his hand.

"What can I say... I was always the brains of the group." Amaterasu grinned and saw her brother conjure up his mighty blade.

"Let's see how this works!" Susano held his blade tight and swung it parallel to the ground.

SCHLING! A razor sharp wind trimmed a large section of the yard near instantly.

"Alright!" the storm god chuckled and swung it again and again, "This is way better than that stupid old lawnmower!" he gave one last swing and cut the last piece of the front yard.

"See, that was fast!" Amaterasu clapped.

"You bet. Now time to take out the old crap." Susano turned to the lawn mower, then kicked it sky high until it exploded.

"That should do it." he chuckled to himself and then walked to the garden.

"You like it?" Amaterasu said proudly as she showed it to him, "I made it all by myself." she put her hands on her hips.

"Good." Susano nodded, then noticed it started to get dark.  
"Oh.. well." he saw rainclouds starting to form above him, "Looks like rain is on the forecast today."

"Aww.. why did you do that?" Amaterasu pouted, "I wanted to work on my garden some more."

"It's not my faul- Oh wait." the storm god paused, "Well you can't be out here- unless you want to get wet." he walked up to the porch.

Amaterasu followed, "What can we do while it rains?"

"I was going to watch television." Susano responded as he called away his sword, then opened the door.

"Ooh, can we watch The Notepad-"

"I would rather jump in kappa infested waters while being eaten alive by the eight-headed serpent." Susano growled and stepped inside, "I despise that movie with every fiber of my being and wish it were cast into the deepest, darkest depths of mother's domain."

"Yeesh." Amaterasu snarled, "You could have just rated it One Star." she sat on the sofa, "Well... what do you want to watch then?"

"You mentioning that disgusting movie took away the urge to even glance at a television." Susano grunted, "How about we just... we just... I don't know..." he shrugged his shoulders.

"Do you wish to play cards?" Amaterasu asked.

"What?"

"Cards?" Amaterasu grabbed some playing cards from a nearby desk.

"I didn't even know I had those." Susano rubbed the back of his head, "Sure." he mumbled and the two sat down on the sofa.  
"Do you know how to play?"

"Only Go Fish." Amaterasu responded as she tried to shuffle the deck, "Oh... Oh... Oh... Can you do this for me?" she asked and handed him the messed up deck.

"You're an idiot." Susano scoffed and then grabbed the deck, "I'm going to teach you all I know." he started to expertly shuffle the cards around.

"Wow..." Amaterasu gasped as the storm god made the cards flip, flip, jump up, and spiral into order, "Where did you learn to do that?"

Susano shrugged his shoulders.  
"So let's play Go Fish." he said and put the deck on the table.

"Hold on." Amaterasu raised her hand, "You made it seem you knew a lot." she mumbled.

"I know a lot of shuffling." Susano responded, "Games? Only Go Fish." he added, "Only game I played- with you."

"Right." Amaterasu nodded, "Well last time I remembered I had the most wins."

"Bull." Susano grunted, "I beat you countless times, I was the winner."

"No way. I plowed the floor with you." Amaterasu crossed her arms, "You couldn't even compete."

"You shouldn't be such a liar." Sasuno growled, "You know nothing. I was the champion."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"YES!" Susano slammed the table, "I was the winner! I won the most!" he beat his chest, "Get out of here with your lies!" he stood up.

"You get out of here with yours!" Amaterasu jabbed her fingers into his chest, "I am the champion!"

"LIAR!"

"YOU ARE THE LIAR!" the sun goddess smacked her brother.

"Why you!" Susano balled up his fist and was about to punch her, but calmed down his anger, "Not this again..." he gnashed his teeth.

"Punch me! Do it!" Amaterasu yelled.

"Ok."

"Wait what-"

 **00000000**

"Oww..." Amaterasu groaned and held her face, "What..What happened?" she looked up and saw Susano looking at his watch.

"5 minutes. New record." the storm god chuckled, "Welcome back."

"Did you punch me!?" Amaterasu shot up and called her mirror, then saw the most peculiar sight.

Her face had no blemish or mark.

"Nope."

"Well that happened?" Amaterasu looked around for any feasible explanation.

"I don't know." Susano shrugged his shoulders, "Oooh... A mystery." he chortled and started to walk away.

"Hey! Wait!" Amaterasu stood up, "You have to tell me what you did!" she called out and followed him.

"Maybe after the rain clears up." Susano smirked and continued walking, his sister at his heels.


	10. Short 10

**The Storm and the Sun**

" **The Car"**

* * *

Susano looked at the truck's new wheels with pride.  
"Now the old man will definitely bite his tongue in shame." he chuckled to himself and walked towards the driver door, "He's going to come back to the best truck ever, and he will be at his feet begging for my forgiveness."

"Hey, Neighbor! Nice car you have here!" the voice Susano loathed to hear sounded next to him.  
Raijin stood next to the storm god and inspected to the truck.

"That's a truck, you demon brain." Susano growled and turned to face Raijin, "Don't you have something else to do than pester me?" he crossed his arms.

"Well, I was going to visit your sister." Raijin chuckled and conjured up a suit and bowtie, "I wish to see her before she goes to the market." he put some grease on his black hair.

"Right..." Susano saw as the man sprayed breath freshener into his mouth.  
"Well she's coming with me, red bean." he grunted.

"Oh really?" Raijin growled, "In that old thing?" he pointed to the truck, "Nuh uh brother, she can't go outside in such a crappy bucket of bolts. She deserves better." he smirked.

"And what can YOU offer her?" Susano was deeply hostile at by this point.

"Oh..." Raijin chuckled, "I'm so glad you asked." he gave an incredibly smug grin, then whistled loudly.

The garage door at his house opened slowly.

"When the Mother's house did you get a garage?" Susano's eyes opened in surprise as he saw the new addition, then gazed as the door reached its peak.

Raijin's cloud appeared, but this time it was shaped like an Italian sports car.

"VROOOM!" the car roared as it rode over to the two gods, then parked to still, the engine still revving in power.

"You like it?" Raijin chuckled as he put his hand on the hood, "Just got it yesterday." he put on some sunglasses.

"That's your cloud." Susano grunted.

"No it's not." Raijin responded, "This is the new Magellano Fulmine GS-9 with a V12 engine, custom interior, all wheel drive, and cloud computing." he punned.

"Right..." Susano murmured, "Well while you're living in cloud cookie land, I am actually going to take Amaterasu to the market." he turned when he heard the door open.

"In your dreams." Raijin growled, "Oh hey!" he waved at the sun goddess in order to get her attention first.

"Ah!" Amaterasu saw the red kami, "Hi, Raijin! What brings you here?" she smiled and hovered over to him.

"Oh nothing." Raijin responded sheepishly, "I had just finished waxing my brand new Italian luxury sports super car when I just stumbled upon your brother taking care of his old, rusty truck." he smirked and patted the cloud's hood.

Amaterasu looked at the car.  
"Is that... Is that the car...?" she asked in confusion.

"Uh huh... she's a beauty." Raijin nodded, "And your brother here was telling me you needed to go to the market, so what better way to take you." he started to speak rapidly, "You know what they say beautiful cars for beautiful people."

"Well, Ama." Susano interrupted, "Do you wish to go to the market?" he asked and opened to door to this truck.

"Or do you wish to go to the market in style?" Raijin asked right after, "Come. The seat is as soft as a cloud." he chuckled and opened the door.

"You're an idiot, you know that, right?" Susano growled at the kami, "Get your head out of the clouds." he smirked, "Come on, Amaterasu." he looked at his sister, "Let foolish people be."

Amaterasu smiled at Raijin, "Can you show me how it drives?" she asked.

Susano's eyes immediately opened in shock while Raijin's immediately opened in glee.

"WHY YES!" Raijin cheered and clapped his hands, causing the passenger door to open.

"WAIT A MINUTE!" Susano roared, "Amaterasu!" he called out to her before she stepped inside, "What are you doing?!"

"I'm asking Raijin to give me a ride." Amaterasu said coyly, "Is there something wrong with that?" she asked as she gave a subtle smile.

Susano growled as Raijin gave him a smug grin.

"Amaterasu! Come back here! I! I! Please!" he cried out, a huge break of character for him.

Amaterasu gasped, and then stepped out quickly.  
"You said the magic words." she walked up to him.

"Hey- Hey!" Raijin stepped out, "But Amaterasu, my. My." he growled, "What's the deal-"

"I am honored by your request, Raijin." Amaterasu turned to him, "But perhaps another time?" she asked.

Susano smirked, "That's right." he pointed a finger gun at the car, and caused a strong wind to blow it away, "You can say... You're blown away." he joked.

Amaterasu grimaced at the terrible pun.

Raijin growled and shook his fist, "I would have gotten away with it if it wasn't for you meddling god!" he started to walk away in anger.

 **00000000**

Amaterasu saw as Susano smiled brightly as he drove back home.  
"What's with you... I've never seen you smile for so long."

"Me... nothing." Susano cut the act, but still let loose a small grin, "Just has been a good day." he pulled up to the house and parked it.

"Are you happy I chose you over Raijin?"

"No." Susano lied, "Not at all." he grunted and tried to hide his infatuation, but was trying to get a glimpse of her.

"Right." Amaterasu mumbled, "Can I tell you something?"

"If I care." the storm god tried to feign his usual demeanor.

"Hmph." Amaterasu pouted, "I was just going to say that you were so cute when you told me please..." she smiled and held her chin.

"I am not cute!" Susano growled, "You of all people should know I hate that word!" he yelled, "Especially if its used to describe me!"

"And me?"

Susano was about to continue yelling but immediately stopped, "I-I-I No! I-" he turned to face her, "I... Cute- Agh..." he growled, "I wouldn't care if someone would use it for you..." he mumbled.

"Except that red bean." he snarled.

"Do you think I should be called cute?" Amaterasu continued prying.

"I said I wouldn't... care." Susano turned to face her, then shook his head.

"Why are you looking at me so much?" Amaterasu giggled and smiled brightly.

Susano was helpless.  
"Er hem! I think you shouldn't dare ask the great and terrible god of storms why he does things." he growled and shook his head again.

 _What is wrong with me?_

"Ooh.. so scary-"

"You better be scared of me." Susano turned once more, "Because I will be your end-"

"SUSANO WATCH OUT!"


	11. Short 11

**The Storm and the Sun**

" **The Accident"**

* * *

"Oh gods..." Susano groaned as he regained consciousness, "What the mother's home happened?" he looked up and saw the truck was completely mangled in the front.

"What do you think you're doing!?" Raijin's voice yelled and the kami walked up to the door, "Look at my car!" he pointed to his cloud, which was mangled and warped on the middle of the road.

"What the-" Susano stepped out, "What did you do-"

"What did I do!?" Raijin yelled, "I was just backing out and out of nowhere- BOOSH!" he yelled, "Pay more attention to the road, you hat head!" he shook his fist.

"Where did he come from?" Susano shook his head, "How did I not see him?" he murmured.

"I'm the only car for 3,000 miles and you crash into me!" Raijin looked at his cloud, "And you call me the idiot!" he groaned.

Susano tried to recollect the events, "I don't know how this happened..." he murmured, "I was just... looking at Ama- AMA!" he looked inside the truck.

"AMATERASU!"

00000000

The storm god burst into his house with the sun goddess in his arms.  
"Get that out of my way!" he yelled as he lumbered in.

"Alright!" Raijin ran ahead and completely slid everything off the dinner table, "Here!"

"Ama... Ama..." Susano laid his sister on the table, "Oh... Ama!" he cried out, causing lightning to strike outside.

"Jeez... She's out good!" Raijin spoke as he saw the bumps, cuts, and bruises on her body, "Where's your first ai-"

"Under the sink..." Susano growled, then slammed the table, "Damn it!" he yelled.

"She'll be alright!" Raijin ran back in, "Thank us we're immortal, huh?" he murmured and then handed him the first aid.

"I-I-I- RAHHHH!" Susano erupted in fury and stormed out.

"Wait- Oh..." Raijin growled and attended Amaterasu, "Always me with the dirty work..." he grumbled.

00000000

"Ah... Ah..." Amaterasu groaned, waking up Raijin.

"Huh?" the kami looked up and saw Amaterasu open her eyes, "hey!" he called out and grinned, "Amaterasu! You're ok!" he cheered.

"What... What happened?" the sun goddess groaned, "My... head hurts..." she winced.

"You were in an accident-"

"An accident?" Amaterasu sat up, "What happened to Susano?" she asked.

"You should ask what happened to you!" Raijin responded, "You're the one that was beat up by it-"

"Where's Susano?" the sun goddess asked.

"He left angrily and hasn't come back since!" Raijin looked at his watch, "I think it's been eight hours."

"Oh no." Amaterasu jumped off, "Where did he go- Oh..." she growled, "Why did you let him go!?" she asked as she looked at her mirror.

"I was too busy with yo-"

"You don't let Susano go out alone!" Amaterasu groaned, "Especially not when he's angry!" she tried to contact him.

No response.

"No... no... no... no..." she shook her head and walked out, "Raijin-" she looked outside, "Susano can do great harm in his anger." she looked down.  
"And this time, it will be all my fault."

"It's not-" Raijin paused when he saw it was starting to pour, but pour in gallons.

A terrible storm was striking the land.

"That must be him." Amaterasu murmured and walked to the porch, then extended her hand to catch some raindrops.  
"These... are filled with sadness..."

A terrific lightning struck nearby, followed by five more consecutive ones.

"There he is." Amaterasu spoke, "He's over there!" she pointed to an area down the road, "SUSANO!" she called out and flew towards that location.

"Hey! Wait up!" Raijin spoke and called his cloud, then followed behind her.

 **00000000**

Susano stood in the middle of a powerful twister and glared at his feet.  
The whipping wind was ripping up land, grass, and stone as it was bathed by water and lightning.

The god was growling and gnashing his teeth.

He could picture himself destroying the world with an all-consuming typhoon, calling upon the waters of the sea to engulf everyone and send them to a watery grave.  
Despite his anger, despite his rage, it was all still quelled by the outpouring of sorrow.

"Susano!" he heard in the distance.

"No... It can't be..." Susano growled and covered his ears, "No! Don't look at me!" he called upon a great wind to push back Amaterasu.

"HRNGH!" Amaterasu groaned as she tried her hardest to not be swept away, "SUSANO!"

"WOAH!" Raijin was blown away with his cloud.

"GO AWAY!" Susano yelled back, "I-I-I DO NOT DESERVE YOUR COMPANY!" he added and the rain increased in volume.

"SUSANO! PLEASE!" Amaterasu cried, "Don't do this! Don't..." she shook her head, "YOU DID NOTHING WRONG!"

"I PUT YOU IN DANGER." Susano growled and clenched his fists, "I hurt you. I... I..." the lightning bolts increased in frequency, "I HAVE FAILED YOU AND MYSELF!"

Amaterasu screamed as the gales intensified to a point where even she could not withstand them, "SUSANO!" she was swept away.

Until she stopped.

"Let's get him!" Raijin appeared, his cloud shaped like a rocket, and grabbed hold of the sun goddess, "HOLD On!" he yelled and the cloud advanced.

"Just get me close to him..." Amaterasu told the kami, "I just need one touch."

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Susano roared, "I DO NOT DESERVE SOMEONE LIKE YOU!" his rage was now nearly insurmountable.

The cloud rocket was faltering and it too was starting to be blown back.

"IT'S NOT GOING TO GO FARTHER!" Raijin growled as they were in a stalemate, "We can't-"

Amaterasu jumped on his back.  
"Show me how strong you are." she told him.

"What?!" Raijin asked.

"THROW ME!" Amaterasu responded as she positioned herself, "DO IT!"

Raijin was hesitant, but the more he felt his cloud shake the more he wished to intervene, "I-I- GO!" he grabbed the sun goddess and chunked her towards the storm god.

"WAHH!" the kami and his cloud were finally blown away.

"BEGO-"  
The tornado instantly died down and the lightning did as well.  
Susano felt Amaterasu's warm embrace.

"You have not failed me."

 **00000000**

Susano looked down at the ground as the two touched down, the rainwaters still pouring down violently as they did so.

Amaterasu looked up to see the man's face, which he was hiding behind his straw hat.

"Susano-" she saw something trickle down his cheek, "Are you..."

"It's the rain..." the storm god responded.

"These raindrops are your sadness... I can sense it all around me..." Amaterasu mumbled, "Why are you so distraught, brother?" she cried and it started to get dark.

But this was a darkness that could be felt.

"I have put you in danger. Despite the fact that I care... so deeply about you." Susano strained to say it, "I was always the big brother, protecting you when I was able. Ever since you hid in that cave, I knew that it was I who caused you such pain. But I didn't want to accept it. I couldn't accept it, so that's why I am as crass as I am." he clenched his fists.  
"Yet, despite all this, I have failed you."

Amaterasu looked up to him.

"That's why I am so distraught... and why you shouldn't." Susano patted her head.

"But you have not failed me. I am still well. That accident was but a minor setback." Amaterasu reassured him, "And the only reason I am distraught is because you are... because I too care deeply about you."

Susano looked at her, and his rains started to subside, "Ama."

"Susano... I could ask for no one else to protect me other than you, big brother." Amaterasu smiled.

That brilliant, shining smile.

The rains died out completely.  
As did the deep darkness

 **00000000**

"Whelp... there goes my HBO." Raijin murmured as he saw his antenna was destroyed by Susano's gales, then looked behind him to see Susano and Amaterasu walking down the road.

The kami transformed his cloud in a bicycle with a clap and rode down to meet them.  
"Hey!" he called out.

Amaterasu greeted him with a bow.  
"Thank you, Raijin." she said softly and looked at Susano, "My brother is well now thanks to you."

"Well, it's alright that he's well, but have you see my antenna?" Raijin pointed to his house, "I was just about to finish watching Game of Bones." he grumbled.

"I'll fix it." Susano responded, "Thank you for helping my sister." he spoke.

"Yea yea- Wait." Raijin did a double take, "Did you just... thank me?" he said in disbelief.

"Susano is a kind soul once you get to know him." Amaterasu nodded.

"I am not." Susano responded, "Now get your red bean head back into your house and leave us alone." he growled.

"Well, that was a pleasant four seconds." Raijin sighed, "I guess I'll just watch some movies then." he murmured and rode back to his house.

"You didn't have to be so mean to him..." Amaterasu mumbled sadly.

"I have to... I have a reputation to uphold." Susano responded as he walked her inside their house, "I am the powerful and fierce god of storms and the sea." he said.

"Well does that mean you will be mean to me?" Amaterasu asked.

Susano chuckled, "No. At least not in the meantime."

Amaterasu smiled.  
Susano smiled back.

Nearby, Raijin mumbled and pulled out a cellphone.

* * *

 **When you are the only person who ships Susano and Amaterasu, the world is your oyster!  
Prepare for my longest Yeah Boi ever!  
Jk, hope you enjoyed thus far!**


	12. Short 12

**The Storm and the Sun**

" **The Mother"**

* * *

Susano yawned as he sat on the small futon outside and looked at the midday landscape.  
"The truck is trashed..." he growled as he saw his vehicle, which was still damaged by the accident a week before.

The storm god sighed.

"Brother!" Amaterasu's cheerful voice sounded and the front door swung open, "I have a surprise for you!" she strolled in and put on her bright smile.

"Pray tell." Susano responded as he sat up and turned to face her.

"Guess who's coming to visit us?" Amaterasu asked as she held her mirror in her hand, "Guess who?"

Susano stood up, "Who's coming!?" he growled and looked at her.

Suddenly, a piercing scream filled the air and the wailing of lost souls caused the earth to tremble.

"By my beard..." Susano murmured as a hellish red and black cloud swirled in front of their home, "No... No... Ama... Tell me it's not..."

"Yes it is!" Amaterasu cheered.

The cloud stopped swirling and died down, revealing a horrific woman standing in the center of a pool of rotten blood.

"Hello my cuties!"

00000000

The storm god groaned loudly as the woman walked towards them, "Ama... why did you call her to come?" he grabbed his head and shook it.

"Susano." the woman spoke, "Is this how you greet your mother?" she sighed and then looked at the two.

"Greetings, mother." Amaterasu bowed and walked towards her, "How are you?"

"Fine..." Izanami reponded as she brushed back her hair, loosening up a few maggots in the process, "And you, dear?" she smiled.

"Very well." Amaterasu responded, "I've been having such a great time living with Susano." she smiled and turned to her brother, "Come on."

Susano rolled his eyes and followed her.  
"Howdy." he grunted and tipped his hat, "What are you doing here?" he growled.

"Remember who got you this house." Izanami growled back.

"So, do you want to-" Amaterasu paused when she saw Raijin's door open.

"COWABUNGA!" the kami yelled as floodwaters burst from his house and he rode them using his cloud as a surfboard, "Wooooo hoooo!" he said.

"Ugh..." Susano facepalmed and heard the waters subside near them, "What luck..." he grumbled as the kami used these waters to come to them.

"Aloha." Raijin chuckled as he set foot on firm ground, then conjured up a coconut and a straw, "I was just hanging 10 with my brand new surfboard after fighting sharks and a large three headed crocod-" he immediately stopped when he saw the new figure on the block.

The kami took off his sunglasses, "HOOO CHA CHA!" he wolf whistled, "Who is this hot thing?" he chuckled and walked over to the newcomer, who was facing away from him.

"You have got to be kidding me." Susano sighed deeply.

"Does this doll have a na-" Raijin stopped when he felt he stepped on something, "What the!?" he saw that his foot was covered in blood.  
"What is going-" he stood aghast.

Izanami turned her head all the way around and smiled at him.

"AH... AH... AH... AHHHHHHH!" Raijin screamed and jumped up, landing in Susano's arms, "WHAT IS THAT THING!?" he cried out.

"Get off!" Susano yelled and threw him down, "You stupid ape!"

"Raijin." Amaterasu interrupted, "This is my mother, Izanami." she informed.

Raijin looked at Amaterasu, then at Izanami, then at Amaterasu again.  
"I do not see it... Not at all..." he murmured, "How did this hideous monstrosity create such a beautiful ray of sunshine?" he asked.

"Heh.. heh..." Susano chuckled, "Hideous monstrosity."

"I am serious." Raijin turned his back on Izanami- big mistake.

"I do not see..." he felt a cold sensation on his shoulder.

"Would be a shame..." Izanami murmured as she rubbed the kami's left shoulder, "If something would happen to you in your sleep..." she whispered into his ear.

"Eehhhhhhh..." Raijin shuddered and jumped away.

"Well... I guess I got to meet the neighbor..." Izanami smirked, the edges of her lips nearly parting as she did so, "I know the whole neighborhood now..."

"It's not like we live in a city." Susano grunted, "This red bean is the only person for 3,000 leagues." he informed.  
"What a curse he is on us."

"Oh, Susano." Amaterasu pouted, "Must you be so critical?"

"I haven't heard you complain of Amaterasu." Izanami spoke and shuffled close to her son, "Why is that?"

"Shove off!" Susano growled and pushed her away, "That's... none of your concern." he crossed his arms.

"Why not? I am your mother." Izanami murmured, "I should know what's going on between my two children... especially if it's anything se-"

"And this is when you shut that rotten mouth of yours." Susano grunted and put his hand on her face, "Blegh..." he quickly pulled it back and smelled it, grimacing harshly after.

Amaterasu stepped in, "Mother... why lie to you." she looked at her, "Susano and I have-"

"Been getting the truck ready for the old man." Susano interrupted, "Yes... that is all." he said, "I will regret this, but come in."

Amaterasu sighed and saw the two walk to the door.

"Ouch." Raijin commented, "Well... I'm not one for family issues..." he mumbled and rode away on his cloud unicycle.

00000000

"Mom. I can't keep this from you." Amaterasu spoke into her mirror, trying to keep quiet in her room, "I like Susano."

The mirror moved side to side.

"Too weak?" Amaterasu looked at the mirror, which moved up and down, "Huh... How about this?" she pointed at it, "Mother. I am well on in years, and I have decided to spend the rest with Susano."

The mirror spun a bit.

"I sound like an old hag saying that." the sun goddess murmured, "I don't know, I can't see me saying such a thing."

"SOME."

"What-"

"-BODY ONCE TOLD ME." Susano burst through the door and looked at her, "That... oh..." he shook his head, "Hey." he smiled, a change of character for him.

"Why did you interrupt me when mother was here?" Amaterasu asked, "I was going to tell her-"

"What?" Susano asked.

"That I.. I..." Amaterasu stammered, "I care about you."

"Of course you do, you told me..." Susano started to become uneasy.

"No. I care about you... as... more-"

"And that is why I stopped you." Susano interrupted her, "What if you told her? She would tell father.. and from there the tale of the Storm and the Sun joining would break loose, and we will be hounded down and harassed." he sighed.

"Everyone loves you and hates me." the storm god, "I wouldn't want you to suffer by joining with me."

Amaterasu hovered over to him.  
"But Susano, I'm wil-"

"And Father. Who knows what the old man would do." Susano groaned, "I cannot return the feelings... or I'll hurt you more than I can... I can... Care." he gulped and turned away.

"Susano."

"I cannot."

Amaterasu grabbed his face and took off his hat.

"Ama-" Susano could speak no more as Amaterasu stopped him with her mouth.

 **00000000**

Raijin looked through the window and pulled out his cellphone.  
"Hey hey... look what you caused." he chuckled and caused it to face the scene.

"Good good..." a woman's voice spoke, "I knew putting you as a rival would spur something up. Perhaps he will finally see who controls what." she cackled.

Raijin nodded and flew away on his cloud.


	13. Short 13

**The Storm and the Sun**

" **The Fence"**

* * *

"I will build a Fence and make Susano pay for it!" Raijin yelled to cloud people that were set up in front of his porch.

The wind blew softly as silence permeated the air.

"Because..." Raijin mumbled, "He broke it in the accident..." he pointed to a section of his white picket fence that was blown off.

"Ah forget it!" he growled and jumped down from his porch and clapped his hands, making all his cloud people great again.

The kami was about to call off his cloud until he saw Susano and Amaterasu walk out of their house laughing at each other.  
"Ah ha!" he pointed at the two and made his cloud into a pogo stick.

00000000

"And that's when I said: Fish, we don't have any fish in the sea." Susano joked and rubbed the back of his head.

"Hahahahaha!" Amaterasu laughed and covered her face, "Oh Susano!" she smiled and held his arm, "You're so funny!"

"Yeah..." Susano grinned, but quickly lost it when he saw Raijin bouncing towards them, "Oh great..." he rolled his eyes.

"What is I- Oh, hello Raijin!" Amaterasu turned to face the kami, who had landed near them.

Raijin jumped off his pogo cloud stick and then clapped his hands, reverting the cloud back to... well... a cloud  
"Well howdy." he mumbled, "Susano."

The storm god grunted.

"You remember the crash?" Raijin asked, getting a growl from the god, "Look at my fence." he pointed to the area that was broken, "You broke that."

"Right..." Susano nodded, "So what?"

"Well... I'm going to fix it." Raijin responded, "And I thought you should pay for it-"

Amaterasu gasped.

Susano turned and picked up the kami, "What did you just tell me!?" he yelled at his face.

"You broke it in the crash!" Raijin yelled back, "You should fix it!" he shoved the god away and looked at him, "That's right... uh huh... You are going to pay for my fence."

"You are insane." Susano growled and crossed his arms, "The only thing I would be willing to pay for is your funeral... Which we can schedule now." he conjured up his giant blade.

"Susano!" Amaterasu intervened and stepped in between them, "Please... Just.. calm down." she turned to face her brother, "I think you should pay for it."

"Are you ins-" Susano held back his insult, "Why?" he sighed.

"You did break it..." Amaterasu looked down, "But I will help you pa-"

"Don't bother yourself!" Susano blurted, "I will not let you suffer that!" he pulled out his wallet, "What do you want?"

"500 gold coins." Raijin crossed his arms, "Your brother is kind to you, Amaterasu." he chuckled, "Perhaps..."

"Yes!" Amaterasu held Susano's hand, "I like him!" she smiled.

"AMATERASU!" Susano yelled and looked at Raijin, "It's It's- Go away!" he caused a gale to sweep Raijin away.

"WAHHHHHH!" the kami yelled, "MY MONEYYYYYY!" he cried out as he was thrown into his house.

"Ama!" Susano turned to his sister, "Why did you do that?" he shook heard, "I want to keep this on the down low... Especially from that red dumpling." he growled and held her other hand.

"Not going to happen, bub." Raijin suddenly appeared next to them and hovered on his cloud.

"Wha-"

"Look, sweethearts." Raijin sighed and pulled out his phone, "You can't hide anything from Raijin." he chuckled and showed them a picture of two nights ago.  
"Right after your mother came, guess who I found kissing under the moo- HWAK!" he yelped when Susano seized his throat.

"You have exactly 3 seconds to delete that picture or I swear to myself that I will rip out your windpipe which I will then proceed to pickle in a jar and throw it to the kappas along side your cold, red, stupid head." Susano growled.  
"Starting now."

"Susano! Please!" Amaterasu tried to pry him away, "Oh, Raijin! Why did you do such a thing!?" she asked as she managed to separate the two.

"Heeee..." Raijin wheezed, "I... I... found it... cute..." he gasped for air.

"Not every day I see such love." he smirked and caused a rainbow to shoot out of his cloud.  
"So when are the kids coming are you going to have kids three or four? Boys or girls oh I hope you have lots of girls- DWAHHHH!" Raijin was smacked off his cloud and landed with a thud.

"It is none of your business." Susano clenched his fist as the kami stood up, "Now take your stupid money and get out of here!" he handed the coins to the thunder god, "AND DELETE THAT PICTURE!"

"Fine..." Raijin groaned and got on his cloud, "But you didn't say plea-"

"DELETE IT!"

Amaterasu shook her head and sighed.

 **00000000**

"Ah..." Raijin yawned as he put on a sombrero, "That was a good siesta." he chuckled and walked to his front door, "Me no wanto to wake upo. Siesta muy bueno."

The thunder god got on his cloud, which became a Segway.

"What's this?" the kami mumbled before he got on, noting there was a blue envelope at his doorstep, "Mail?" he walked to it and picked it up.

SUSANO.

Raijin murmured and started to open it up, "What? What would he send me?" he pulled out a small note and read it:

 _Go outside. Your Fence is fixed._

"What in..." Raijin walked to the door and opened it, "Stupid Susano- AHHHHH!" he shrieked when he saw what waited for him outside.

Right where the fence was broken was a brand new fence, but with a horrific twist. Every other picket had a large pike that had a replica of Raijin's head made from sacks and hay jabbed into it.  
Below the center pike was a sign that read:  
DELETE THE DAMN PICTURE

Raijin snarled and looked at Susano, who was across the road sitting on his porch.

The storm god pretentiously tipped his hat.

"Hola." he called out.

"SUSANOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

 **SM'S Tiem:  
Hope you enjoyed!  
Thanks to my reviewer!  
**


	14. Short 14

**The Storm and the Sun**

" **The Fountain"**

* * *

"Susano." Amaterasu called out as she tended her garden, "I need some water for my cuties." she smiled as she saw her green plants.

Silence.

"Susano?" the sun goddess called out once more.

"SOME-"

"Oh no-"

"BODY ONCE!" Raijin was the one who stepped out holding a roll of toilet paper, "Told...?" he looked at Amaterasu, "Uh..."

"When is your plumbing going to be fixed?" Amaterasu mumbled as she faced the kami.

"I was just discussing the price with your boyfriend." Raijin smirked as he stepped down.

"Oh, Raijin..." Amaterasu looked down, "When you say it like that..." she put her hands on her cheeks, "Oh..."

"Give me two days." Susano came out, "5000 coin and you not getting 10 feet near my property for 3 weeks and you got yourself a plumber." he grunted.

"Deal!" Raijin shook his hand, "Welp, I'm off, lovebirds!" he said and got on his cloud, "Want anything from the market, Amaterasu?" he asked as his cloud changed into a motorcycle.

"Can you bring back some shrimp?" Amaterasu responded, "I forgot to buy some and I've been planning to make seafood stew for Susano." she grinned.

"As the god of the sea, I find that insulting." Susano joked and put his arm over her shoulders, "I would get it for you, Ama, but I can't leave that pipe flowing." he pointed to an area in his yard that was excavated, and an exposed pipe was leaking water.

"I know. I forgive you." Amaterasu smiled and kissed his cheek.

"And now's the time I go." Raijin murmured and revved up his cloud bike, "I'll be back." he put on some sunglasses and drove away.

00000000

"HERMPH!" Susano groaned as he carried a marble fountain, "Watch... out!" he called out, trying to get Amaterasu's attention.

"Watch out." Amaterasu murmured, "Please don't hurt yourself..." she sighed.

"I'm... the most... powerful god I know..." Susano strained, "There's no way... this.. thing can..."  
CRACK.

"HNGH..." Susano's eyes shot open and he immediately let the fountain drop to the ground with a loud thud, "AHHHHHHH!" he yelled and held his lower back.

"Susano!" Amaterasu hovered to his aid, "Oh Susano! Are you ok!?" she cried out and looked at him, "Oh no..."

"My back!" Susano growled and gnashed his teeth, "Ah... Ah..." he looked at her, "What are you doing just standing there?! PUNCH IT!"

"What?"

"DO IT! PUNCH IT!" Susano glared.

"Uh... Uh..." Amaterasu was hesitant, "I can't-"

"JUST DO IT!"

"Ah... HA!" Amaterasu balled up her fist and released a punch.

CRACK!

"HOOOOOO EEEEEH!" Susano yelled again, then straightened up and walked a few steps, "Ah ha!" he cheered, "That hit the spot!" he turned.

"Here! Let me help you carry that thing." Amaterasu said, worry filling her face, "I don't want you to get hurt again."

"No no no." Susano shook his head, "You should not exhaust yourself." he tried to shoo her away, "Please... I have this under control." he grabbed the fountain again.

Amaterasu sighed as she saw her brother continue his efforts, "Susano..." she groaned and walked to the opposite end, "Here-"

"No no no!" Susano responded and then set the fountain down on the exposed ground, "Look... see... I can do it." he flexed his bicep,

Amaterasu sighed deeply.

"Now I just have to jump in." Susano fell into the pit with a wrench, "And connect it." he looked for the pipe and started to work with it.

00000000

Amaterasu saw as Susano leveled the ground around the fountain with his shovel.  
"All done?" she asked.

Susano wiped the sweat from his brow, then kicked the fountain.  
It started to spew forth water from the large fish it had at its top.  
"Does that answer your question?"

"It's so wonderful." Amaterasu clapped and the sun shined brightly, "Thank you for doing this for me!"

"That will be 400 coin." Susano joked and extended his hand, which his sister playfully smacked aside, "Come here." he held her tight.

"Oooh~" Amaterasu giggled, "So r- WAHHH!" she screamed when she was pushed into the large fountain, causing a large splash.

"Susano!" she groaned as she surface.

"I thought you could see all its wonder." Susano crossed his arms, then put his foot on the edge of the fountain, "You loved it so much."

"You jerk." Amaterasu smirked and splashed him, "You think just because you're my brother that you are safe from my wrath?" she cackled and launched another wave.

Susano covered his face with his hat.  
"Try harder, you- DWAH!" he was yanked into the fountain.

Splash!

"Is this hard enough?" Amaterasu looked at him, "You are the god of the sea, you should get used to getting wet!" she taunted, "I'm going to splash you to-" she noticed it got dark.

"What the..." Susano also noticed the shade and then looked up.

It was as springboard, fashioned from a cloud.  
And a red figure was climbing on it.

"Son of a bi-" Susano growled as he saw the kami at the top, "Rai-"

Raijin stretched his arms and balanced, then put on spandex shorts and some goggles.  
"Hrmph... Hrmph..." he grumbled as he walked to the end of the board, "CANNONBALLL!" he yelled and sprung sky high.

"RAIJIN."

SPLASH!  
The water shot up in a great eruption and completely drenched them all from head to toe.

"You have two seconds to get out of this fountain and run to your home." Susano growled as he tried to peer under his drenched hat.

Raijin laughed as he splashed around.  
"You guys wanna have a fight? I brought my water gun!" he pulled out a small pistol.

"We have a pool for this, Raijin." Amaterasu sighed as she looked at her hair, "Let's go in there." she murmured as she felt a bit too cramped.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Susano picked up the kami and threw him out, "Hrrr..." he growled and looked at the kami.

"Once again I've been underestimated." Raijin called upon his cloud and flew away.

 **00000000**

The storm god and the sun goddess sat with each other as they watched a movie, Amaterasu putting her head on his strong shoulder.

"Why do you like watching these things, brother?" she sighed when she saw soldiers walking up to a beach while under heavy machine gun fire.

"War's a bloody business, Ama." Susano responded as he patted her head, "You have to get used to it... Like I did." he murmured.

Amaterasu put her hand on his chest, "Why do you say tha-"

"For my entire life I had been fighting." Susano spoke as he looked at the movie, "With Father, with Brother, with the other deadbeat losers... with You." he murmured, "Never had I rested until now. And even then the old man and his friends come to haunt me."

Amaterasu looked at him, "Susano, don't think that way. I'm sure by now it's all bygones. Mother and I have forgiven you, it's not long until you are no longer the black sheep."

"I think my union with you will change that."

Susano scoffed, "I doubt it." he shook his head and took off his hat, "The only thing that would happen is that they all would hate you." he growled.

"Degenerates. Disgusting Degenerates." he clenched his fist and looked outside the window.  
"3000 miles of no one but us, why can't we just stay here forever?"

"Someone is going to have to tell father and the others." Amaterasu walked up to him, "It will only be for a brief moment, then we can live here forever."

"If the old man sees me set foot in a room with you under my arm, he'll go ballistic." Susano murmured.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because-" the storm god shook his head, "Nothing... Just... how he is." he lied and sat back on the couch.  
"Now's not a time to think about that. Come, join me." he tried his best to grin.

Amaterasu nodded and sat next to him.  
"Whatever happens, just know that they will not get in our way. You may be the storm, and I may be the sun, but no one in heaven and on earth will challenge our union."

"Where'd you learn to speak so strongly?" Susano chuckled, noting his sister's more serious tone.

"I have the best person to learn that from." Amaterasu responded and rested her head on his chest once more.

"Right."


	15. Short 15

**The Storm and the Sun**

 **"The New Neighbor"**

* * *

Amaterasu twirled her parasol as she walked down the backyard with Susano, clutching his arm tightly with her own.  
"What do you wish today, Susano?" she asked quietly as the two stopped before the woods that marked the end of their property.

Susano looked up to the sky.  
"Day looks nice. Mortals haven't seen the rain." he mumbled.

"Oh, don't ruin their day." Amaterasu responded, "Please."

Susano saw her bright smile, "The sun shines another day." he responded and sighed, then held her hand, "Maybe I can do that tomorrow... or the next day." he looked up and then back at her.

Amaterasu held his chin.  
"I must thank you for your mercy." she grinned and got close to his face.

Suddenly, the nearby foliage shook and rustled.

"Hrm?" Susano turned to the moving grass.

"What is that-"

"BOO!" Raijin popped out and blew a raspberry.

"AHHHH!" Amaterasu screamed and buried her face into Susano's chest, "Susano!"

"Hahahaha!" Raijin laughed, "I got you good!" he slapped his knee and then saw the two gods face him, "I am quite good at scaring people." he said proudly.

"Must be the face." Susano smirked.

Raijin was not pleased.

"Oh... You shouldn't scare me so..." Amaterasu pouted as she looked at the kami, "Please."

"Relax, Amaterasu." Raijin chuckled, "I may be scary, but I'm actually also very sweet." he smiled and then leaned on something.

Amaterasu gasped in horror.

Susano's eyes opened.

"Oh come on!" Raijin growled, "I'm not that scary!" he yelled and then pointed at them with his free hand, "I'm the sweetest thing to ever walk this earth." he turned around.  
"What am I leaning-  
AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Hello, neighbors!"

00000000

In their midst stood a large kappa, easily standing a head over Susano.  
He was a big green... monarch machine?

"So these are the neighbors beyond the forest?" he asked and looked at them.

"What brings you here?" Susano grunted as he defended Amaterasu...

and Raijin, who was in his arms.

"Get off." he growled and dropped the kami to the ground.

"What is that thing!?" Raijin said as he hid behind Susano's legs, "Kill it! Kill it with th-"

"Shut up!" Susano yelled and faced the kappa, "I ask again, who are you and what brings you here?" he grumbled and crossed his arms.

"I am King Kuzenbo the First." the kappa said proudly and pointed to the sky, "Worry not, peasants. I am a generous monarch and I wish to bestow upon you my magnificent presence."

"Peasants?" Susano growled, "You call me a pea-" he was stopped by Amaterasu.

"Wow, I've never met a king before." the sun goddess spoke as she inspected this new person.

"What's a king to a god?" Susano grunted as he stepped up as well, "Listen, Kuzenbo. I have a certain order I like to keep in my neighborhood-"

"Which no one really follows." Raijin murmured under his breath.

"And I expect you to follow it as well." Susano ignored the comment and looked up at the kappa, "You hear me?"

"The king does not take orders from his subjec- GWAK!" Kuzenbo gasped when Susano picked him up with one arm, "Unhand me, peasant!" he yelled.

"Susano."

Susano sighed and set down the kappa at his sister's behest.

"You.. you will make a good subject." Kuzenbo cleared his throat and pointed at Amaterasu, "Look, behold how the king treats those who are faithful." he walked to the sun goddess.

"I don't think I need to know." Susano pushed him aside and then looked at Raijin, "Why are you all so attracted to MY sister." he growled as he turned to Kuzenbo.

"That's your sister?" Kuzenbo asked, "Wow, I thought she was your wife." he mumbled and then looked at Amaterasu, "So she is free to enter my harem-"

"NO SHE IS NOT!" Susano yelled, "She is MINE!" he pointed to himself.

Amaterasu gasped and blushed.

"Then I challenge you for her hand!" Kuzenbo yelled and beat his chest, then drew a circle on the ground with his foot, "Come on!"

Susano snarled and then stepped into the circle.  
"If that's what you want, you incredulous amphibian." he conjured up his mighty blade and made it strike the ground, causing a wicked lightning bolt to hit it.

Kuzenbo gulped as he felt the wind pick up.  
"What is.. this... power..." he stammered.

Amaterasu murmured.  
"Susano?"

"So you wish to face me over the hand of Amaterasu?" Susano smirked as thunderclouds started to cover the sky, "I will show you the extent I will go to to defend her."

"Uh..." Raijin looked up and made his cloud into an umbrella, "Does he usually do this?" he asked Amaterasu.

"Look at me!" Susano pointed at the kappa, "Face me like a man, because that's what I am going to do!" he yelled, which caused a powerful gale to pick up and blow the kappa away.

 **00000000**

"I was just joking..." Kuzenbo groaned as he sprawled on the ground, "I... Agh..." he tried to flip himself over, but could not.

"I apologize, Kuzenbo." Amaterasu helped him up, "My brother sometimes does not know his own strength."

"I only show it when you are in play." Susano murmured and put up his sword, "Let us see this does not happen again." he grunted and looked at Kuzenbo.

"The king will consider your request." Kuzenbo responded and laughed, "I only wish peace between me and you." he extended his hand.

Susano looked at Amaterasu, then turned to Kuzenbo.  
"Very well." he shook his hand.

"Great, I'm so grateful!" Amaterasu clapped, "We can be one big happy neighborhood!" she brought everyone in.

"Ah..." Raijin groaned as he touched Susano's legs.

"Don't think I'm enjoying this either..." Susano added as he was too close to Kuzenbo's head...


	16. Short 16

**The Storm and the Sun**

 **"The Passion"**

* * *

Amaterasu combed back her hair.  
It was time to tell him that she would go to their father.

Susano fixed his robe.  
It was time to tell her that maybe he would consider her wishes.

00000000

The storm god stepped out of his room and looked to his left, waiting for Amaterasu to step out and look at him.

Surely enough, the door slid open.

Her grace stepped out, wearing a heavenly kimono that was white and red, as well as a golden tiara that made her face shine even more than before.

"Ama..."

"Susano..." Amaterasu blushed as she saw the man's reaction, "Am I..."

"You are worthy of being the sun of any heaven." Susano spoke so out of character, every hint of his usual snarky and aggressive tone erased entirely.

Amaterasu smiled and walked towards him.  
"I am glad you of all people think so."

"I wish to hear what you asked of me to hear." Susano responded.

"Not here." Amaterasu shook her head, "Come, I prepared the kitchen for this." she stepped back.

"Hmph." Susano chuckled, "I wish I was as prepared as you." he looked at his attire.

"Maybe you can fix yourself." Amaterasu responded, "I will wait faithfully for you downstairs." she started to walk away with a bow.

00000000

"Yeah, uh huh." Raijin spoke on his phone as he peered into Susano's house through the front window, "I'm looking at her right now." he informed.

The kami spoke as he saw the sun goddess pour in two glasses of tea.

"Yeah." Raijin added, "Oh- She has sake." he saw as the goddess poured out a familiar looking bottle, "Yeah! I'm not lying!" he groaned.  
"If you want to see for yourself, get over here!"

The kami groaned, and then saw Susano was descending from the stairs.

"Oh crap!" Raijin gasped and then laid low, "Here comes the groom..." he whispered, "Come here if you want to see! That's enough spying for me!" he looked at his cloud, then made it into a tricycle with a clap.

00000000

Susano looked up before he entered the kitchen, quite sure he had just heard a clapping noise.

"Susano." Amaterasu's voice called out to him, distracting the storm god from any curiosity he had gained, "You can come in now."

Susano nodded and stepped inside, then paused to look at the new surroundings.

The main kitchen table was gone and replaced with a highly decorated tea table.  
On the sides of this small table were two mats meant for them.

Amaterasu walked up to him and bowed.  
"Please, Susano, have this moment with me." she spoke and led him to the table.

"Nice place you got here." Susano joked, "Is that the table you brought when you moved here?" he asked as he knelt on the blue mat meant for him.

"Yes." Amaterasu responded and knelt on the yellow mat across, "It was a gift from mother." she informed and picked up a kettle, "Tea?"

"Go right ahead." Susano extended his hand to his cup, then saw the sun goddess pour in an aromatic tea, "What type is it?" he asked.

"The regular." Amaterasu briefly responded as she served herself some, "Now." she looked up at him and set aside the kettle.

Susano smelled the tea before he drank it, "Good." he nodded and downed it.

"I made this for you, especially for you." Amaterasu smiled and drank her own tea, but in a manner more civilized than the god.

Susano looked at her with a shine in his eyes, "I don't know what you put in this, but this is really good." he grinned and set down his cup.

"What is the meaning of this thing meant for me?" he made his arm traverse the table.

Amaterasu blushed.  
"Please, more tea." she picked up the kettle.

"Very well." Susano shrugged his shoulders, "But you still have to tell me, Ama." he chuckled and looked at her.

"I will." Amaterasu served him some tea, "But right now we can savor this moment together." she served herself some tea as well.

"I may not be the most feely guy." Susano responded, "But I have always savored the time you were here." he looked at his home.

"Father sent me here to see if I could reconcile with you." Amaterasu giggled, "I see it has worked, for we are more than reconciled." she extended her hand.

Susano put his hand on top of hers, "Never did I think you would tolerate those three months you have stayed with me." he scoffed, "But yet here we are."

"I had forgiven you before father had sent me here." Amaterasu confessed, "I just feigned anger in order to see you... I could not stand that you had no place with us in Heaven." she frowned.

"Well, stupid actions call for stupid punishments." Susano sighed, "I did stupid crap and I paid for it. At least I was sent away with a nice house." he tried to lighten the mood.

"You should have never been exiled in the first place." Amaterasu responded, "I had forgiven you. There was no reason for father's anger to con-"

"It's probably all those other deadbeat gods that tickled the old man's ear." Susano grunted, "And..." he said under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, just my contentions with the old man." Susano grumbled, "But let's not let that affect this wonderful time you are giving me." he looked at his tea and then finished it.

"That was the last of it." Amaterasu said as she poured the last of the drink in her cup, "I've always enjoyed ginseng." she mumbled.

Susano raised his left eyebrow.  
"Ginseng?" he looked at her.

Amaterasu giggled softly and then brought up the game changer.  
"I brought your favorite." she informed.

"Sake?" Susano grinned, "Wow. This just got better." he threw his teacup to the wall and then grabbed his sake glass, "Serve me up, sis."

"No problem." Amaterasu smiled and served him.

00000000

Izanami looked at the two with Raijin, both of them sitting on the kami's cloud and watching the show through the window.  
"Now this has gotten interesting." she murmured and rubbed her chin, "You have called me at the right time, Raijin. And you have succeeded beyond my expectations."

"No problem, ma'am." Raijin nodded, "So... How long are we staying here for because I really don't want to miss Game of Bones."

"Until they seal the deal." Izanami responded and looked at the kami.

"What do you mean-" Raijin paused.

"Ginseng tea? Sake?" Izanami cackled, "What do you think is going to happen? This is something I expected with Amaterasu." she observed the two, "She's always been so astute, two steps ahead of the game. She probably gets that from me."

"Why do you think that?" Raijin asked, "Huh?"

"My creature." Izanami sighed, "Despite my best efforts to unite them, I know Amaterasu will only take my husband's word as final." she growled, "I'm guessing she knows there is a high chance of him rejecting their union so she's thinking of a trump card."

"Is she going to Build a wall?"

"Not that type of trump card." Izanami grunted, "This is only speculation, but... Perhaps she wants to seduce Susano, sleep with him, and hopefully become fruitful." she informed, "So despite that wretch of a husband's protests, he cannot deny her union in the face of all his lofty friends. Pretty wily if you ask me... just how I raised them."

"That's why I never want to join with someone." Raijin shuddered, "Your union with Izanagi and how it ended up makes me want to live alone forever." he grunted.

"Hey, he got the kids. I got the revenge." Izanami smirked, "Divorce is a bitch... to both parties." she cackled.

 **00000000**

"So what do you wish to tell father?" Susano asked, downing his last glass of sake.

"Ah... so good I think I should have used this against the serpent." he chuckled.

"Susano." Amaterasu responded, "I wish to tell father about our union." she briefly spoke.

The storm god became visibly troubled.  
"Ama."

"Please just consider it." Amaterasu added, "We cannot keep this in the dark. We must come out and face the rest of the host." she said and looked at him.

Susano sighed.  
"You know, once we go there, we cannot come back."

"I am willing to take the risk." Amaterasu said, "Please. We will have to face father eventually. The truck?"

"Very well." Susano nodded, "If it is a must, then..." he paused, "I will do so." he said.

Amaterasu smiled, then looked down.

"Susano, I wish to ask for another thing..." she started to slowly remove the clothing covering her right shoulder.

Susano stood in surprise as the sun goddess removed the covering on her other shoulder.

"Ama."

"Susano." Amaterasu removed her tiara, which made revealed her glowing hair.

Susano felt warm inside as the sake and the ginseng took effect.  
"Ama... are you sure?" he started to take off his hat.

"I only wish to do it for you." Amaterasu removed her kimono entirely.

 **00000000**

Izanami looked at the scene from the outside, then turned to see Kuzenbo shuffle back into the woods.  
"Hmm... I seem to have kicked the hornet's nest." she commented.

"This battle has just begun."

 **00000000**

"Susano..." Amaterasu mumbled as she stroked the man's black locks, then shuffled closer to him.

Susano's large blue robe was the only thing covering the two as they slept on the god's bed.

"Amaterasu. Why have you done this?" the storm god mumbled to her.

"Because I love you."

Susano nodded.

"The old man will not like this..."

"It does not matter what he cares." Amaterasu said, "I will even defy him for us to be together... and I already have." she told him and kissed him deeply.

* * *

 **OH BOI! We are shifting gears up in this place!  
Hope you enjoyed and see you later!**


	17. Short 17

**The Storm and the Sun**

" **The Spy"**

* * *

Raijin looked at Kuzenbo.  
Kuzenbo looked at Raijin.

"I ain't like your folk too kindly." the kami spoke as he glared at the kappa, who was standing on the other side of the road in front of Susano's house.  
"If I was you, I would take your tail far away from these parts." he moved up his cowboy hat and spat on the ground.

"I know who you are. And I know who sent you." Kuzenbo growled, baring his large kappa fangs, "And I assure you, the king will not take this incursion lightly."

"That's where you and I start to fall apart, river licker." Raijin responded as he moved his fingers like loose worms, "I was sent here to bring love to that house, yet I feel you ain't doin' that."

"Alright, can we cut the act?" Kuzenbo growled, "I'm already getting bored of it."

"Oh come on... I prepared for that." Raijin grumbled as he threw his cowboy hat to the side, "But regardless, you are not going to spy on Susano and Amaterasu!" he pointed at the turtle.

"And you are not going to get in the way of me spying on Susano and Amaterasu." Kuzenbo spoke awkwardly, "You'd best stay out of my way, peasant! King Kuzenbo will rule with an iron fist!" he shook his claw and then walked away into the woods.

"I cannot believe Izanagi sent such a lowdown cretin." Raijin said under his breath, then saw Susano step out with his tool box.  
"Oh snap!" he exclaimed and converted his cloud into a bicycle, then rode towards the man.

00000000

Susano whistled as he walked to the truck, which at this point in time was nearly free of all the problems caused by the accident.  
"I just need to fix the axle, then radiator and I will be done with the inside." he mumbled to himself and then opened up the hood.

TRING TRING! A bell sounded and caused the storm god to turn, only to see Raijin on his bike.

"Hey there, neighbor." Raijin stopped his bike and got off, "Where's Amaterasu?" he asked as he saw the sun goddess was nowhere to be seen.

"She's inside." Susano grunted, "What do you need her for?"

"Just. Trying to catch a conversation is all." Raijin said, then noticed Kuzenbo hiding in the pool, "Er hem." he cleared his throat.

"What?" Susano crossed his arms.

"That's a nice pool you have there-"

"Yeah, you come to it every other day." Susano growled, not noticing the kappa swimming in it.

"I mean, just look at it." Raijin pointed to it, alerting the kappa and giving him a reason to sneak away.

"If this is one of your little tricks, I swear to myself that I will gut you like a spring salmon." Susano growled and turned around, only to see nothing in the pool.

"Uh..."

"That's it." Susano grunted and pulled out his sword, "Do you want this stabbed or cut?" he asked.

"AAHHHHH!" Raijin yelled and drove away on his bike.

"Idiot." the storm god growled and returned to his duties.

00000000

Kuzenbo scurried around a bit behind the house and saw a row of vines leading up to the second story window.  
"Exquisite." the kappa chuckled and grabbed hold of the vines, then started to climb up until he reached the window.

The monarch peeked inside and saw Amaterasu sitting on her bed looking at her mirror.

The sun goddess looked at herself and smiled.

"I have succeeded." she said and sighed deeply, "Now father will have no choice but to accept Susano for my union."

Kuzenbo's eyes widened and he started to record it.  
"Good good." he murmured.  
"Your king has done well." the kappa chuckled and climbed down once more, "Now that I know they are planning to unite... and have the proof... I will certainly get rewarded with half of Nihon just as he promised!" he landed on the ground.

"Good job."

"Thanks, here, hold this." Kuzenbo told the voice and handed his phone to it, "I am such a wonderful king."  
Suddenly, the kappa paused.

"Wait-"

Raijin smirked as he held the phone.  
"See ya." he laughed and jumped on his cloud.

"NO!" Kuzenbo roared and grabbed the cloud before it took off, "GET BACK HERE!" he roared and used all his might to keep it on the ground.

"Come on, Ol' Blue!" Raijin put on a trucker's hat and started to slap the cloud.

The cloud made tire screeching noises as it tried to take off.

"Your king demands your stay!" Kuzenbo yelled and violently yanked the cloud back, causing the kami to launch forward and fall face first.

"OOF!" Raijin grunted, "Why yo- Wah!" he saw the kappa lumber towards him and took off.

The kami ran around to the other side of the house, where he jumped into the trash can.

Kuzenbo barely cleared the run and saw that Raijin was nowhere to be seen, "Where'd he..." he snarled and then saw Susano closing the hood of the trunk.  
"Oh no!" he gasped and then retreated into his shell and laid next to the cherry tree.

"Hmm..." Susano murmured as he looked around.

"Susano!" Amaterasu called out and exited the house, "Oh, Susano!" she smiled brightly as she hovered towards him, "I ha-" she paused when she saw the storm god's face.  
"Is there something wrong?"

"I feel something is wrong." Susano murmured as he looked at the trashcan, "I don't know what it is... but my insides feel as if they're being annoyed."

Amaterasu sighed, "Oh, Susano." she looked at him, "Regardless of your current worry, I have some good news for you-" she paused when she heard the trash can tip over.

Kuzenbo growled as he tried to retreat the leg he used to do such an act back into his shell.

Raijin, in turn, tried his best to hide his plump body inside the trash can.  
"Damn!" he growled when the phone had fallen out of his grasp and landed outside near the lid.

Susano mumbled and walked over to the trash can.  
"Hey, do you remember this boulder being here?" he asked when he noticed Kuzenbo in his shell.

"No." Amaterasu responded, "That cherry tree has only had the trash can to accompany it." she informed and hovered over to his side.

"Interesting." Susano looked at the 'boulder', but then switched his attention to the phone.  
"Hey." he knelt and picked it up.

"Who's is that?" Amaterasu asked as her brother stood back up.

"I don't kno- RAH!" Susano suddenly tripped and let go of the phone as he fell, "HEY!" he yelled and looked around.

Kuzenbo retreated his leg back into his shell.

"Are you ok?" Amaterasu asked as she helped him up, "How did you fall?" she asked and dusted off his hat.

"I don't know..." Susano growled, "Where's that phone?" he looked near the trashcan and saw a red hand reaching for it.  
"Oh..." he snarled deeply and violently seized Raijin from inside the trashcan.  
"SO YOU'RE PLAYING CHEAP TRICKS, ARE YOU!?" he roared.

"Wait!" Raijin screamed in horror, "Susano! I can explain!" he saw Kuzenbo moving to get the phone, "Look! Look Susano!" he pointed to the kappa's arm.

"ENOUGH OF YOUR GAMES!" Susano yelled and threw the kami straight to his home, "And stay out!" he pointed to where the thunder god landed and crossed his arms.

"You're so harsh on him... Susano." Amaterasu mumbled.

"He's an idiot. He should be treated according to his folly." Susano grunted and then turned to her, "Now what was it you wanted to tell me?" he asked.

"Oh..." Amaterasu blushed, "Well, I wanted to tell you that our union will be stronger than ever." she smiled, "Once you know what I have in store for you."

"Is it more sake?" Susano chuckled as the two walked in their house.

Kuzenbo used this time to stop recording from his shell and finally appear.  
"This pleases the king... This pleases the king greatly." he cackled and quickly ran to his home...


	18. Short 18

**The Storm and the Sun**

" **The Father"**

* * *

A man well on in years mumbled as he saw the video of Amaterasu and Susano speaking, having the tea scene together, and an exchange.

"Well..." he grumbled as Kuzenbo turned off the phone, "You have done well, King Kuzenbo." he spoke as he shuffled in his throne.  
"Now I have no more tasks for you because I will have to do the rest myself."

"Very well." Kuzenbo responded and walked out of the throne room.

"What will you do, father?" a younger man, who was sitting at the man's right-hand side, asked.

"I will fulfill what I have spoken, Tsukuyomi." the older man stood up, "I will not let that wretch of a son cut my words." he clenched his fist.  
"But first I have to a pay a visit to someone..."

00000000

Izanami sighed as she sat on her skull throne, then looked at Raijin, who was bowing before her.  
"What do you want?" she asked, "I believe you have good news for me, do you not?"

Raijin gulped.

"Ma'am... I'm afraid I do not." he murmured.

"And why is that?" Izanami growled, and then sat up when she felt an uneasy presence.  
"He's here." she looked up and saw a shining light coming down the cavern.

"Who is-" Raijin saw the woman's expression rapidly descend to one of anger, "Oh- He is..." he muttered and turned around.

The older man walked down, wielding a spear-staff in his left hand.

"Well well well..." Izanami spoke as she saw the man, "Look what the cat dragged in. I said you were going to come crawling back to me..." she chuckled and looked at her decayed nails.

"What exactly have you been plotting behind my back, you wretch?" the man grunted.

"My my." Izanami rolled her eyes, "Izanagi, you are as charming as the first time I met you." she spoke sarcastically, "And I do not know what you're talking about."

"You know what I'm talking about, you disgusting corpse." Izanagi responded, "Word around the bush has come to me saying that my daughter and your bastard of a son are looking to unite their lives."

"First of all, their our children." Izanami smirked, "Second of all, who cares what they do with their lives... they are adults now, let them live as they please." she picked a maggot out of her hair.

"That tempestuous cretin is not my son!" Izanagi snarled, "I banished him to you because I thought birds of a feather flocked well together." he grunted.

"But regardless, I had set my word that it would be Tsukuyomi who would have Amaterasu's hand... not that... bastard." he clenched his fist.

"You know what they say. Love finds away." Izanami kept taunting her ex-husband, "I do not see why you would think I had a part in this. Whoever told you is fake news. Very fake news."

"I know it was you, you horrendous filth." Izanagi gnashed his teeth, "You're still angry about the divorce and are seeking to get revenge by wrecking my designs."

"If only you were as right as you are stupid." Izanami stood up, "And I guess there is nothing you can do now that Amaterasu wants Susano."

Izanagi smirked.  
"Oh yeah? Your rotten brain underestimates me." he grunted and turned his back.  
"And don't you dare get in my way- which you can't." he scoffed, "You can only leave this place for six hours, and when you do you have to wait six days for you to do so again."  
"And a little birdie told me you already wasted your charge."

"Kuzenbo." Raijin growled, "I knew that Kappa was up to no good!"

"So you sent an agent to help you out?" Izanami walked up to the god, "So much for the great and powerful Izanagi." she grunted and dusted off her elbow.

"And just you try to break them apart. It will come back to haunt you... I guarantee it." she smirked.

"You maggoty bitch." Izanagi grunted and walked off.

"I love you too, sweetheart." Izanami taunted and cackled loudly as the god returned to the realm of the living.

"Raijin..." she mumbled.

"Yes, ma'am?" the kami responded rapidly.

"How fast can you get to Susano and Amaterasu?" the death matron said uneasily as she saw Izanagi's light finally fade at the end of the cavern.

"Oh just you watch." Raijin chuckled and clapped his hands, converting his cloud into a Japanese motorcycle.  
"Just you watch..."

00000000

Amaterasu brushed back her hair and then turned to Susano, who was trimming his mustache.  
"Are you still afraid of father, Susano?" she asked

"I will never be afraid of the old man." Susano growled and fixed his robe, then moved his hat, "Especially when those whom I must protect." he clenched his fists and then turned to face the Sun goddess.

Amaterasu was wonderfully dressed for the occasion, the same kimono she had worn for their tea dinner and the same golden crown- signifying this was a very special time.

Susano sighed and extended his hand.  
"I can't believe you would see so much potential in me, after all I did to you."

"I reassure you, you are forgiven." Amaterasu smiled and held his hand, "Consider that water under the bridge... cranes that have flown away."

"I'm glad you feel that way." Susano led her out the door.  
He took a deep breath of the outside air, but then paused when he heard a loud noise.

"What is that?" Amaterasu asked as she heard the noise as well, then saw a cloud of dust pick up on the road, "Hmm?"

Susano murmured, but then saw Raijin on his cloud-cycle riding down.  
"Oh... It's just the red bean." he murmured and the two stepped down from the porch.

RRRRREEEEEEEEEE! The kami made a harsh turn into their yard and jumped off the bike, rolling roughly across the yard.  
"OOF! ACK! OO!" Raijin grunted until he finally came to a stop a few meters away from the two, "Ahhh... that's going to leave a bruise." he grumbled.

"What do you want?" Susano crossed his arms, "We're just about to go."

Raijin turned to face them, "Susano! Amaterasu! You two are in grave danger!" he alerted and looked around, "He's not here yet, is he!?" he asked.

"Who is, Raijin?" Amaterasu asked.

"Probably another trick." Susano grunted, "Come on, Ama-"

"No!" Raijin blocked their way, "You have to come with me!" he pleaded, "He's coming! He's coming-"

The earth started to shake below them.

"What the?!" Susano yelled as the ground started to crack, and those cracks started to emanate a glorious shine.

"Come with- DAWAHHH!" Raijin was knocked way by one of the fissures and sent crashing into the truck.

"Susano!" Amaterasu looked and saw one fissure was incredibly large, then beheld a figure rising out of it.

"No..." Susano stammered and stepped back as he recognized it.

"No! Amaterasu!" he protected her.

"SO I HAVE COME!" Izanagi yelled and pointed his staff at the two, "AND I AM NOT AMUSED!" he touched down, causing all the fissures to disappear.

"Father!" Amaterasu gasped, "What- What are you doing here-"

"You are coming with me." Izanagi grunted, "You will stay with this degenerate no longer!" he yelled and walked towards her.

"You stay away from her!" Susano yelled and pointed his blade at him, "This is too much for you to handle, old man!"

Izanagi growled and glared at his son.  
"You dare defy me again? You know what will happen to you if you do so." he murmured, "I will make sure that I cast you to the deepest and darkest parts of the Underworld to rot alongside your mother."

Susano smirked.  
"Kicking me out again, I see? Perhaps it's because you fear my power?"

"Do not be preposterous." Izanagi scoffed, "I only despise your very presence in my courts. Having to see your face day in and day out is a curse to my eyes."

"Why don't I just gouge them out for you, then?" Susano growled and looked at Amaterasu, "Surely you will be cursed not to see Amaterasu's happiest day..."

"Father, cut this out!" Amaterasu added, "I want to unite with Susano! You cannot stop it!" she pointed at him.

"I can and I will!" Izanagi roared, "I will make sure you marry Tsukuyomi just as I have said!" he informed.  
"Surely Susano can tell you more about it."

"Ha... Susano?" Amaterasu turned to the storm god.

"It's true." Susano murmured, "The old coot wants you to get his hand."

"Yes. And I will do so!" Izanagi's yelled and swung his spear up, striking Susano in a surprise attack that sent the storm god flying back into his house.  
"Come here!" he seized Amaterasu violently.

"LET GO!" Amaterasu fought his grasp, "SUSANO!"

"I'm here!" Raijin popped out and hit Izanagi with his drumstick.  
No effect.

"Get out of my face, you beast!" Izanagi was pestered by the kami and then smacked him away.

"Amate- DWAH!" the recovering Susano was struck by Raijin and sent back into the house.

"I have a union to put you in." Izanagi's chuckled and started to ascend up into the sky, "Just as I have said!"

"Amaterasu!" Susano yelled as he saw the two ascended, "GET BACK HERE!" he raised his blade and tried to conjure up a storm.

But before he could, Izanagi pointed his spear at him.

"You are not invited to the union of the heavens!" he said in a thunderous voice and a beam of light shot out of his spear.

The light struck Susano and overcame him, and during the process started to form chains around his arms and legs.

"SUSANO!" Amaterasu cried out, "NOOOO!"

Susano looked up and tried to move, but the golden chains held him tight to the ground beneath him.  
"RELEASE ME! I COMMAND!"

The sun goddess and the father god ascended into the skies, escaping the storm god entirely.

* * *

 **RIP in Susano.  
**


	19. Short 19

**The Storm and the Sun**

" **The Great Escape"**

* * *

Susano struggled against his chains and cried out to the heavens.

"AMATERASU!"

Inside his house, Raijin groaned and rubbed his head.  
"What... what happened?" he stood up and then saw the front yard was a mess, "Oh no! Amaterasu!" he ran outside.  
"Hey!" he yelped when he saw the storm god.

Susano took no note of the kami and continued his efforts to break free.

"GRRRRRR..." he strained.

"Hey hey hey!" Raijin ran to his aid, "Susano! What happened!?" he asked as he saw the god's predicament, "Where is Amat-"

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Susano yelled at the thunder god, "I HAVE TO SAVE HER!" he cried out and continued straining.

"Oh! Right!" Raijin looked at the chains and grabbed one of the chains, "HEMPH!" he groaned as he tried to break it.

"If I can't break them, you can't either!" Susano growled and continued with his other hand.

"I got it!" Raijin snapped his fingers and then clapped his hands, his cloud coming to his side, "Here we go!" he clapped again and made the cloud into a giant bulldozer.

"What are you doing?!" Susano yelled and saw Raijin hop in.

"Just stand right there, big boy." the kami responded as he put on a construction helmet, "Ol' Blue will take care of this!" he put a piece of straw in his mouth and charged ahead.

"NO!" Susano felt the impact of the bulldozer, which stopped at the stakes that held the chains down to the ground.

The bulldozer groaned and roared as it tried to bypass these obstacles.

"COME ON OL' BLUE!" Raijin roared and put it at full power, "YEEEEHHAWWWW!"

The bulldozer roared and steamed until it suddenly jerked and flipped over forward.  
"WAHHHH!" the kami yelled and clapped his hands, causing the cloud to revert back to its normal state and provide him a cushion to land on.

"It's no use!" Susano groaned.

Raijin stepped down and looked at him, "I don't get it... how are golden chains so powerful?" he sighed, then remembered something.  
"Ooh! I know who can help us!" he snapped his fingers and pulled out his cellphone.

"I will not cease... I will not relent." Susano growled and continued to fight the chains.

"Hey... Izanami." Raijin spoke into his phone, catching the storm god by surprise, "Yeah.. I got here too late... Uh huh... I have him right here." he handed the phone to Susano.

The storm god grumbled and then had the kami put the phone in his ear.  
"M-Mother?" he stammered.

"Well well..." Izanami's voice chuckled, "It seems you are more respectful to your mother now." she said, "Raijin makes it seem that you are in a small bind-"

"Shut up and listen!" Susano yelled, "That old coot has me chained to the ground and has taken MY Amaterasu to give to Tsuyukomi!" he informed, "Now tell me how to get out of here at once!"

"Ooh, I loved it when he used the chains on me." Izanami became catty.

Raijin's eyes opened up and he put on a poker face.

"ER HEM!" Susano cleared his throat, "Just tell me how to get out of these."

"Well... I can tell you.. but I am going to have to kill you." Izanami joked, causing greater annoyance to the storm god.

"I just joke, you naughty boy." she mumbled, "Just destroy your hat and you'll be on your way."

"I don't want to do that yet!" Susano grumbled and looked down, "I just... wish to save that for the occasion."

"I see." Izanami sighed, "Well, I guess a mother has to do everything for her children." she mumbled, "As long as you kick Izanagi's ass, you don't have to repay me for this..." she chuckled.

Susano grunted.  
"I will... mother."

Izanami cackled and Raijin shut off the phone.  
"What do you think she's going to do?" the kami asked, then saw a pool of blood start to form under the storm god.

"What mother does best." Susano chuckled as large skeletal arms broke through the earth and grabbed hold of the chains, "Screw up father's plans."

The arms seized the chains violently, and with a horrid wail broke them as they descended back into the ground.

A skull with a samurai helmet popped out soon after.  
"I have a bone to pick with your father! Make sure you settle it!" the skull cackled and once again descended into the underworld.

"Excellent..." Susano murmured as he felt his freedom, then extended his arm and conjured up his sword, "Now, Raijin, do you have access to Heaven?" he asked the thunder god.

"Guess who took over your job when you got banished?" Raijin responded.

"Good. How fast can you get there?"

"How fast?" Raijin smirked, "Oh... I'll show you how fast..." he clapped his hands.

 **00000000**

Izanagi mumbled as he inspected Amaterasu, who was being attended by minor goddesses.  
"Good good... Tsuyukomi will be pleased."

Amaterasu frowned, her mirror losing much of its brightness and was now at its dullest form.

"Do not grieve, Amaterasu." Izanagi sighed, "Tsuyukomi will treat you well. Much better than that dog." he scoffed and walked out of the room, "I'll be waiting for you."

The sun goddess saw as her attendants bowed and stepped away.  
"You are ready, your glory." one of them said and led her out.

Izanagi noticed that the doors opened behind him and then turned to Tsuyukomi, who was sitting at his throne, "Behold your partner." he chuckled and patted his son on the back.

Tsuyukomi nodded and looked at Amaterasu.  
"I'm so glad you have returned to your true home, Amaterasu." he grinned, "Here you will get your rightful place among Heaven's host. Alongside me, we will shine for eternity."

Amaterasu looked down, then turned to see the entire pantheon was there in her father's throne room.

"Do not disappoint them." Izanagi growled to Amaterasu's ear, then walked to his large throne and sat down.

"You belong here." Tsuyukomi told her and faced her, "Not with that dishonorable buffoon." he extended his hand.

The gods were watching closely.

Amaterasu did not want to do it, she shook her head and she looked down.

Izanagi's grunted and then snapped his fingers, causing the golden bracelet on Amaterasu's right hand to shine.

The father god then moved his hand in the direction of his son.

The sun goddess gasped as her arm moved against her will and held Tsuyukomi's, garnering the cheer of the pantheon.

"Exquisite." Tsuyukomi chuckled and then turned to face his attendants, "I have invited you all today to witness the return of Heaven's shining figure... and her eternal and prosperous stay with us." he waved his free hand.

Amaterasu tried to pull away, but she could not.

"Together with the Sun, The Moon will be the most wonderful of the Heavenly Host." Tsuyukomi grinned and then turned to Izanagi, who nodded.

"If anyone has any words, speak them clearly." the father god called out and saw that no one responded.  
"Very well, with that in mind I now un-"

Suddenly, the throne room started to shake and quake, causing the gods inside to gasp and look around.

"Huh?" Tsuyukomi grumbled as he tried to regain footing, only to lose it when the tremors became stronger.

"WHAT?!" Izanagi stood up, unfazed by the quakes, "What is goin-"

KRASSHHHH!  
The throne room doors burst open when a large train burst through.

WOOO WOOO! The train's whistle sounded.

It was a cloud train.

And on it was Raijin beating his drums.

"ALL ABOARD!" The kami laughed, "HAHAHAA!" he beat his drums one more time, sending a shockwave which blew away some gods.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Tsuyukomi stood up and saw Amaterasu was running towards the train, "HEY! Father!" he called out.

Izanagi growled and pointed at the sun goddess.

The chain on her wrist started to glow and it dragged her back when the father god urged it to.

"NO!" Amaterasu tried to fight the pull, using all her might to do so.

Raijin saw the father god's actions and then used all his power to strike his drums.  
"TAKE THIS!" he yelled.

A wicked lightning bolt shot down and struck Izanagi, stunning him for a few seconds and allowing Amaterasu to control herself again.

"Oh no you're not!" Tsuyukomi yelled and pulled out his bow, then aimed it and pinned the goddess to the ground with three arrows.

Suddenly, the cloud train burst open.

"RAHHHHHHH!" a booming voice yelled like thunder, its echoes were like a summer storm.  
Its sword strike was like lightning and destroyed all the arrows that seized the sun goddess.

Izanagi looked up and saw the sight.  
"So... you have come..." he saw the familiar face.

"Howdy."


	20. Short 20

**The Storm and the Sun**

" **The Fight"**

* * *

Susano tipped his hat and then looked around.  
"Long time no see, huh?" he chuckled.

The pantheon grumbled and murmured amongst themselves.

"What brings you around here?" Tsuyukomi murmured and aimed his bow, "I thought you were to scared to show your face again."

Susano looked at his brother.  
"You should watch how you talk to your big brother..." he grunted, "Those frail hands are going to break alongside your bow."

"Susano!" Amaterasu cried out and held him, "Oh, Susano! I am so glad you're here." she mumbled.

"I will always be here." Susano murmured, "The summer storm does not fade away, not now not ever." he looked back at Izanagi.  
"Looks like your party's been crushed, old coot."

Izanagi crossed his arms.  
"Oh really?" he scoffed and snapped his fingers.

The bracelet lit up and yanked the sun goddess, "HA!" she screamed.

"Hey!" Susano yelled and was about to extend his arm to catch her when Tsuyukomi fired an arrow that nearly struck him.  
"YOU!" he turned to his brother.

"You have no power here, brother." Tsuyukomi chuckled, "Everyone in this room is against you. You are surely doomed."

"Not everyone." Susano smirked and looked at Amaterasu, who was seized by Izanagi.

"Hey!" Raijin called out, "How about me!? I'm on your side too!"

"All you bring with you is your sword and a pig." Tsuyukomi taunted, "This is a battle you will not escape in one piece." he walked towards him.  
"You're not going to win, we'll be here together. We will be in this royal hall forever." he taunted and twirled his bow.

"Beat his ass, Susano!" Raijin called out.

Susano chuckled, "I will, red bean, I will." he nodded.  
"Let's wager this, since I'm so helpless." he told his brother, "A duel, for Amaterasu's hand."

Tsuyukomi scoffed, "How preposterous."

"What are you, a coward?" Susano smirked, "Did you just not call me weak and without hope? Where is that attitude now. It's a fair call... and an honorable one."

"What would a cretin like you know about honor?" Tsuyukomi crossed his arms, "Very well." he turned to Izanagi, "Father... Do you think this call is fine?"

Izanagi nodded.  
"Let it be as it is said." he sat down with Amaterasu in his imprisonment.

Tsuyukomi nodded.  
"Very well. I guess the sea will fall to the moon." he chuckled and looked at Susano, then stretched his bow.

"Your guesses are wrong." the storm god rubbed his sword.

00000000

"YIKES!" Raijin ducked behind a bench when one of Tsuyukomi's arrows nearly struck him, "This is hot!" he murmured and then looked up.

There was a goddess looking down at him.

"Well well..." Raijin shot up and brushed back his head, "But not as hot as you." he smiled.

"HRAH!" Susano yelled as he swung down to strike the moon god, missing in the attempt and then rolling to avoid another arrow.

"Go get him!" Raijin cheered and waved a flag with Susano's name on it until he saw the gods around him grumble, "Eh... heh... eh... heh..." he chuckled weakly and put up the flag.

Tsuyukomi elegantly avoided Susano's strikes.  
"You are too barbaric in your ways to even face me." the moon god taunted as he flipped and fired an arrow.

Susano cut the arrow in half and then charged forward.  
"And you are too cowardly to even face me directly!" he yelled and kicked his brother into a column.

"DWAH!" Tsuyukomi yelled, "HRAH!" he raised his bow to block Susano's sword.

"Not good enough!" Susano growled and then grabbed the moon god, "HRAHHH!" he threw his brother to the ground with a sickening thud.

"DWAK!" Tsuyukomi screamed alongside the crowds.

"You are too frail to even face me!" Susano yelled, "Go back to your books!" he punted the moon god into a column, cracking it.

"AHHH!" the moon god slid down in pain, then weakly raised his bow, "I WILL MAKE YOU PAY FOR THAT!" he aimed and fired.

"Hmph!" Susano grunted and caught the arrow in his hand, "Pathetic- RAHHH!" he yelled when the arrow exploded in a burst of magic and blasted him into a column.

"Think outside the box, hound." Tsuyukomi stood up and aimed, "Maybe you'll see that it truly is brains over brawn!" he taunted and fired another arrow.

"Susano!" Amaterasu gasped and then saw the storm god call upon a gale that deflected the arrow.

"I'm smarter than you think, moonflower." Susano smirked and then rolled over, "And much much stronger!" he yelled and called upon a wicked lightning bolt to strike his brother.

"Ha! As if!" Tsuyukomi avoided the bolt and then flipped to aim his bow, "Take this!" he fired two more arrows.

Susano struck them and reflected one of them back with a typhoon, then used that same typhoon to propel himself towards his brother.

"RAHHHH!" he launched a ball of storms to strike the moon god.

"AHHHH!" Tsuyukomi screamed as he was struck.

"You are going to lose what you wanted!" Susano swung down, but his strike was stopped by a lunar shield made by his brother.

"I will not!" Tsuyukomi pushed his brother back, "YOU WILL!" he aimed a powerful arrow and fired.

"DAMN!" Susano was struck in the shoulder and sent flying back.

"Oooh!" Raijin winced as the god hit a stone statue, then ran to his aid.

"Come on tough guy." he put a towel on the god's head and handed him a water bottle, "Get back in the ring and give him a whooping."

"Do you ever shut up?" Susano groaned as he stood up.

"Nope, but there is one person who will be shut up and that is him." Raijin spoke rapidly and pointed to Tsuyukomi, "So go get him, little bambino. You can do it!"

Tsuyukomi chuckled and shook his head, noticing the damage he had made to his brother's shoulder.

"Giving up-"he paused when Raijin walked in the middle of the two.

The kami was wearing a wig and a spaghetti strand bra.  
"Round two!" he lifted up a sign with the said number.

"Get out of here!" Susano growled and blew the kami away with a wind, "Now... About your comment." he dusted off his shoulder and revealed it was barely harmed.

Tsuyukomi gasped in horror.  
"No... No..."

"While you were being a bookworm, I was being a warrior... Isn't that right, old man?" Susano turned to Izanagi.

Izanagi grunted.

"What a wager you put on the line, especially with this frail moonflower." the storm god taunted and then faced his brother, "It's almost like you had ulterior motives to begin with."

"Face me, you dishono-" Tsuyukomi gasped when his brother was charging straight for him, "HA ha!" he flipped to avoid the strike, "Nic-"

"Where are you going?"

A backwind suddenly blew the moon god towards the storm god.

Susano smirked as he had his sword square on his brother's throat.  
"Bingo."

"Ah... ah..." Tsuyukomi stammered, then was struck in the left flank, "AHHH!" he screamed and fell to the ground.

The gods gasped in horror as the moon god cried out in pain.

"Looks like I win..." Susano raised his blade up.

"SUSANO!"

"HRAH!" The storm god immediately blocked a strike from the father god, who was wielding his lance and pointing it at him.  
"Well well... my hunch paid off."

"You really think I would have accepted that combat duel?" Izanagi asked as he held his lance firmly, "There is nothing on heaven that will make me take back my word. Amaterasu is joining with Tsuyukomi and that is final... And you..." he scoffed, "I know what I'm going to do with you."

Susano saw as his father let go of Amaterasu.

"Never in my life have I had such rebellious children." Izanagi saw as Amaterasu ran to Susano's side, "And you know what I have already done to some like you."

"Sure. But it's not going to happen to me." Susano responded, "And especially, Amaterasu. Not even a single hair on her head will perish as long as I am around." he pointed to his father.

"Very well... If that is the case." Izanagi shook his head, then launched his lance at a blinding speed.

Susano barely had time to block it, but then saw that another force was helping him.  
Amaterasu had released her katana and the two were pushing back the lance with all their might.

"You two are not good enough!" Izanagi yelled and made his lance spin, striking the two and sending them back.

"We are in this together!" Amaterasu said as she recovered, then made the jewel on her necklace shine.

Susano felt a comforting aura surround him.  
"We sure are..."

"TOGETHER NOW!" the two charged onward.

* * *

 **Thanks to my frequent reviewer! You're a good sport!**

 **Please enjoy!**


	21. Short 21

**The Storm and the Sun**

" **The Wedding"**

* * *

Susano blocked Izanagi's lance, "Go!" he told Amaterasu.

"HYAH!" the sun goddess yelled and was about to strike her father in the shoulder.

"No you don't!" Izanagi reactivated the bracelet and pulled her aside.

"AH!" Amaterasu struck the ground, "Susano!" she cried as she saw the bracelet shine, "I need to get this off me!"

"I'm a little busy at the moment!" Susano said as he fought Izanagi's lance.

"Raijin!" Amaterasu yelled.

"I'm coming, darling!" the kami spoke as he rode on a cloud horse, "Hyah! Hyah!" he put on shining armor and landed next to her.  
"What doth my lady require!?" he asked.

"Take this off!" Amaterasu pointed to the bracelet, "Please!"

"On the way!" Raijin saluted and held the bracelet, "HERPH!" he strained and tried to take it off.

"Hrm?" Izanagi turned to see the kami, "Hmph." he grunted and made Amaterasu punch the thunder god.

"Ha- RAHH!" he yelled when Susano struck him with a lightning bolt.

"ALRIGHT!" Raijin yelled as he took off the bracelet, "I got it! Look! I got it!" he cheered and then threw the bracelet aside.

Amaterasu stood up, "Thank you, Raijin." she leaned over and kissed his cheek.

The kami giggled and jumped up.

"DWAHHH!" Susano was struck by Izanagi and sent tumbling to the ground.

"Ha... Susano!" Amaterasu ran to defend him, "HYAH!" she blocked her father's lance, "Father! You have wronged us!" she charged forward.

"You have wronged me!" Izanagi called forth his lance and blocked his daughter's attacks, "And I will not take that ligh- RYAH!" he screamed when Susano struck his thigh.  
"YOU INCREDULOUS- GET BACK!" he roared and made a shock wave that blasted the two back and pinned them to the ground.

"ARGH!"  
"AHHHH!" the two screamed as the struck the ground.

"I will dispose of you accordingly..." Izanagi growled and aimed his lance, then struck Susano in the shoulder.

"And you!" he whacked Amaterasu across the head and launched her into a column.

The father god touched the ground and then saw as his son stumble.  
"I guess you haven't learned your lesson."

"RAHHH!" Susano yelled as his other shoulder was stabbed, then fell to his knees.  
"He... He..." the storm god smirked, "Keep that up, I may have use my real strength..." he taunted.

"Susa... Susano..." Amaterasu murmured and used her strengths to stand up, "STO- AAYYY!" she screamed as she was whacked once more and slammed into the ground.

"You... bastard..." Susano growled and used his might to stand back up, "How dare you- DWAK!" he was stabbed in the stomach.

"I'll show you!" Raijin yelled and clapped his hands.

His cloud changed to a winged helmet and a cape.

The father god grunted as he saw the thunder kami put on the helmet and cape, then walked over to one of his drumsticks.

"Whosoever holds this drumstick, if he be worthy." Raijin spoke as he picked it up, "Shall possess the power of Thor- I mean Raijin." he chuckled, and a lightning bolt struck the drumstick. "HRAH! I'm bringing Ragnarok to your face, asshole!" he charged and struck Izanagi in the face with the stick.

No effect.

"Oh..."

The father god growled and smacked Raijin into a column.  
Izanagi grunted and then turned to Susano, who was looking up at him.  
"Pity... You'll now have to spend the rest of your life with your maggot ridden mother." he growled and raised his lance high.  
"Perhaps she'll like it if I sent you without the gift she made for you." he smirked and then used his lance to remove Susano's hat with a fierce whack.

"UNGH!" Susano fell to the ground.

"Anything that reminds me of that bitch automatically gets on my bad side." Izanagi looked at the hat, "Perhaps she will like this." he aimed his lance and pierced the hat.

Suddenly, a violent explosion of blood and a dark spirits burst from the destroyed hat.

"HAHAHAHAHAA!" the ghostly phantom of Izanami burst forth and glared at her husband with her two red eyes, "I TOLD YOU THIS WILL COME BACK AND HAUNT YOU!" she cackled and disappeared.

"HRRR!" Izanagi yelled and destroyed the hat with a ray of light, "Now to the real victo-" he paused when he saw Susano laughing.  
"What are you laughing about, mongrel?"

Susano stood up.  
"You are a foolish old man." he smirked as he started to heal rapidly, "There's a reason why mother gave me that hat." he called forth his sword and held it tight.

Izanagi felt the storm god change.  
"What is going on?"

"It was the only way to control my tumultuous, unrestrainable power..." Susano growled as lightning started to strike around him.

"I myself made it for him." Amaterasu added as she hovered weakly towards her father, "To ensure that Susano will once again join us in Heaven... but you banished him regardless."

Izanagi stepped back.  
"What are you two talking about?"

"That hat was the only way to bring balance to my being." Susano growled, "Bring balance to the Summer Storm and Sea."  
"And you have destroyed it!" he roared and struck his father with a powerful chop.

Izanagi was taken back by the ferocity and the power behind the blow.  
"NO!" he yelled and tried to fend himself against Susano, but it was proving to be a losing battle, "GET AWAY!" he raised his lance and launched it.

Susano grunted and caught the lance, then threw it at a column and made it stick there.  
"What is it, father? Are you afraid!?" he taunted.

"I can see why you had me banished! You feared I would be too strong for you!"

Izanagi yelled.  
"Even if you had been, I would have had both your brother and sister to destroy you-"

"But not anymore." Amaterasu crossed her arms and held her mirror, "Your defense plan has failed! All because you were foolish enough to divide us all!" she started to shine brightly.

Izanagi stammered and fell back.

"I guess the next generation is better than the last..." Raijin came to the father god's side and sighed, "Shame shame shame. You should have been more fatherly I tell you." he taunted and floated away.

"What are you doing!?" Izanagi trembled before the two, "This is how you treat your father!?" he cried out.

"No. This is how we treat a monster." Susano grunted.

"Now!" Amaterasu raised her blade, and the two charged towards him.

 **000000000**

The Storm and the Sun faced each other in a newly restored throne room.

"I like the new hat." Susano chuckled as he extended his hand to Amaterasu, "I thank you for it, and everything you have done."

"You are the one I care for, I will continue to do the same." Amaterasu held his hand, "No matter what may come our way."

"Even father?" Susano smirked.

"Even father." Amaterasu turned to face Izanagi, who sighed in defeat and nodded.

"I thought I would never see the day the storm and the sun would meet in peace." Susano said and turned to the pantheon, "But I am glad I did." he turned back to Amaterasu.

"I am glad as well." Amaterasu smiled and kissed him.

"All according to my design..." Izanami, who was now at Izanagi's left hand, chuckled, "I meant- Love's design." she cackled and looked at her husband.

"Oh gods..." Izanagi groaned and rubbed his temples.

"Revenge is sweet, just like you." Izanami held his hand.

"Blegh." Izanagi growled and shook the rotten flesh off his hand, "What rotten luck."

"You weren't going to succeed anyways, darling." Izanami informed as the storm god and the sun goddess walked towards them.  
"Amaterasu had a little trick up her sleeve."

Izanagi's eyes opened in confusion, "What are you talking about, you wretch?"

"Father." Amaterasu spoke to him, "I am with Susano's offspring."

Izanagi and Susano's eyes opened in shock.  
"WHAT?!"

"She gets it from me." Izanami cackled, "Your children are too astute for you!" she taunted the father god and slapped her knee.

"Oh... just end it now..." Izanagi groaned in exasperation.

"Be careful what you wish for, Old Man." Susano grunted in response, "Now what is this you were saying about my progeny?"

"Mmm hmmm!" Amaterasu nodded, "We are going to be parents!"

"OH SNAP!" a familiar voice yelled, and the beloved Kami jumped in, "Did I just hear that I will be an Uncle Raijin?" he asked.

"Uncle!?" Susano yelled, "Who made you a part of this-"

"Susano, please." Amaterasu sighed, "Of course you can be that, Raijin-"

"No he cannot-"

"Yes he can." Amaterasu glared at Susano.

Susano sighed. "Yes he can..." he murmured.

"Welcome to my world." Izanagi grunted as he looked at Izanami.

Izanami cackled, "Well, I'll be waiting for the children then!" she clapped and then saw the two walk down the throne room.

"Let's give it up for Susano and Amaterasu!" Raijin spoke into a mic as he followed the two gods, "And Raijin- Who is still single so if anyone wants to unite with me I am available ladies-" he had the microphone slapped away by Susano.

"You talk too much." Susano grumbled, "And I better not hear you on the ride back!"

Raijin groaned and stepped off his cloud, then made it into a limousine, "Fine..." he put on a driver's hat and stepped in.

"After you..." Susano opened the door for Amaterasu.

Amaterasu smiled, waved one more time, and stepped inside.

Susano tipped his hat and did the same...


	22. Short 22

**The Storm and the Sun**

 **"The Visit"**

* * *

The storm god and the sun goddess stood in their front porch, then looked towards their front yard, specifically their garden.

"Look at that." Amaterasu smiled as she saw the blooming flowers, "It is great... Everything is great." she looked at him.

"Feels nice to finally settle down without everything biting my heels." Susano nodded and put his arm over her shoulders, "What do you wish to do today?" he asked.

"I know what I wish to do today." a voice spoke, and Raijin descended on his cloud, "How about we... eat and watch a movie?" he asked.

"Firstly." Susano raised his finger, "Who invited you? Secondly. No." he grunted and then looked at Amaterasu, "I wish to spend time alone with you."

"Oh... I see." Raijin smirked and then elbowed the storm god, "Want to get down and dirty with the little sun goddess, don't you-" he was picked up by this collar.

Susano set him down.

"What do you want?" he groaned, "What will it take for you to leave?"

Amaterasu sighed and shook her head, "When will you two ever get along?"

"That's what I ask myself every day." Raijin mumbled, "Us storm gods gotta stick together!" he patted the storm god's back.

"No we don't." Susano spoke and stepped to the side, "Look... If you want to be Uncle Raijin, you are going to have to leave."

Raijin's eyes opened.

Amaterasu gasped and then turned red, "Susano!"

"Gotta go!" Raijin yelled and took off on his cloud.

"Relax, I jest." Susano chuckled as he saw the kami enter his home, "I just wanted him to leave." he turned to face her, "You are already with child, so why do the thing again?" he asked and then stepped down.

"Well..." Amaterasu rubbed the back of her head, "I don't actually know."

"But-" Susano looked back at her, "Didn't you tell father and me at our union?" he asked and crossed his arms.

"That was just my trump card if I was to be handed off to Tsuyukomi." Amaterasu responded, "I don't actually know, I will have to wait." she said.

"Well let us see if you actually are." Susano murmured, "We already did it, so I think we should wait." he looked at the truck.

"Oh crap, I forgot to return this to father."

"He gave it to you as a dowry, remember?" Amaterasu informed as she looked at the restored vehicle, "I can't believe I'm worth a truck."

Susano shook his head and held her hand, "You are worth so much more than that." he picked her up, "Amaterasu, you are worth as much as the sun."

"I don't know if that's supposed to be a joke or a compliment." Amaterasu giggled, "But regardless, I am glad." she held him.

000000000

Raijin sighed as he waited outside the neighbors' front door.  
"Come on..." he grumbled and then turned around.

Izanami and Izanagi stood there.

"If they didn't open up to you, much less to me." the kami grumbled and looked at his watch, "You know my show is coming up in a few minutes."

"Just knock, you blabbering buffoon." Izanagi shook his head, "Agh..." he growled and then walked up to the door, then opened it using his might.

"You are going to have to buy them a new one." Izanami sighed.

"They should have gotten me a key." Izanagi responded and the three walked inside, "Well..." he saw the area was empty.

"Guess they're not home." Raijin responded, "Whelp, I'm off." he looked at his watch.

"Wait." Izanami raised her arm, "The truck is right here... did they tell you anything, Raijin?" she asked as her husband looked around.

There were rapid footsteps down the stairs, and it was Susano that descended.

"What the Mother's home!?" the storm god yelled as he held his sword with one hand and his robe in another, "What are you doing here!?"

"We came by to see you." Izanami responded, "What... did you just come out of a bath or something?" she asked as she saw the god holding up his loose robe.

"Susano, who is it?" Amaterasu walked down, her hair was a mess and she was also holding up her clothing.

"Oh..." Raijin mumbled.

"So you decide to procreate when I arrive?" Izanagi growled, "Can you be any more disrespectful to the man that gave you your existence!"

"Hey! We didn't even call you two!" Susano yelled and stepped down.

"Why are you here, father and mother?" Amaterasu sighed and looked down, "This... this is a really bad time." she mumbled.

"We just thought to come and visit you." Izanami smirked, "Unfortunately, it seemed Susano beat us to the punch." she joked and got a groan from Izanagi.

"Let's just go." the father god grumbled.

"Very well." Izanami responded, "My children have been very naughty today... do you think they use the golden chains?" she asked, immediately striking a nerve with the father god.

"You foul wretch!" Izanagi yelled, "Silence!" he pushed her outside and slammed the door behind them.

"Phew..." Raijin wiped the sweat of his brow, "Those two are a real treat, aren't they?" he chuckled and turned to the two inside.

Susano and Amaterasu looked at him.

"Oh... Right." Raijin nodded, "Welp, I'll see myself out then." he pointed to the door and walked away.

 **000000000**

Izanami sighed as she stretched all over a white lawn chair.  
"They have a nice place here." she said as Raijin waded in the pool, "Why haven't you gotten this?" she asked Izanagi.

The father god kept his focus on the newspaper.  
"I like my throne room."

"It's so boring."

"You used to live in it, I do not see the problem." Izanagi grunted and then saw the mother god stand up, "When are we going to leave?" he asked and set aside his newspaper.

"I said we were going to visit them." Izanami responded and leaned on the pool, "So we just wait until they finish what they do and then we do as we have said- you are a man of your word, after all." she shrugged her shoulders.

"You were much better when you weren't a corpse." the father god mumbled and stood up, then heard the door open.  
"Finally."

"You two are still here?" Susano walked out and faced them, "I thought you would leave." he held his giant blade, then walked towards them.

"Where is Amaterasu?" Izanagi asked as he saw the Sun goddess was absent.

"She's in the room." Susano responded, "I just had a call that there was a giant ravenous sea serpent ravaging the countryside." he cleaned his ear.

"Can we go visit her at least?" Izanami asked.

"I wouldn't."

"Why not?" Izanagi crossed his arms, "Who are you to deny me access to my daughter?"

"I'm not denying you." Susano responded with a hint of hostility and pointed at him.

"Wait." Izanami raised her hand and walked towards Susano, "What is this?" she saw bruises on his wrists.

"Uh... Golden chains?" Susano responded, "But that was when father imprisoned me in the yard!" he waved his hands, "It's not what you think!"

Izanami smirked.  
"You've been a naughty boy... what did you do to my daughter in return?" she asked.

"MOTHER!"

* * *

 **Welp, here's a little gag chapter for you all, I'm currently facing a bit of a pile up for future chapters because of a big change I'm planning on making! But worry not it will get fixed!**


	23. Short 23

**The Storm and the Sun**

" **The Mouse"**

* * *

"Perhaps we need to move this over there." Amaterasu said as she motioned her arm across the living room, "It will make the room more lively."

Susano crossed his arms.

"This room has stayed this way for countless years. Do you really think I am going to move it just because you suggested it?"

"Really now?"

"This room will stay this way for eternity." Susano reaffirmed, "Not hell nor high water will change it."

"How about the sun?" Amaterasu murmured and caused a ray of light to shoot into the room which pushed the sofa to the left towards the kitchen.

"Hey hey!" Susano yelled, "What do you think you're doing?!" he called upon a gale to push it back, "That's my sofa!"

"I want it over there!" Amaterasu responded and intensified her beam.

"Well, I want it back there!" Susano increased the strength of his wind.

Amaterasu stopped, and the extra force that her partner exerted pushed the sofa straight into the kitchen.  
"Ha." she smirked and crossed her arms.

Susano groaned and made the wind return it back.  
"You did that on purpose."

"No, you did." Amaterasu taunted, "Regardless, we still need to fix this place up. It is very plain." she commented.

"It is fine as it is!" Susano clenched his fist, "This house has stood this way for 30,000 years-"

"I don't believe you." the sun goddess interrupted.

"Ok, maybe less.. But regardless!" Susano pointed up, "It will stay this way! I command it!" he yelled like an authoritarian.

An unintelligent move.

00000000

Raijin saw as the storm god sat on the bed of his truck, which was parked on the road right in front of the house.  
"Good day, neighbor!" he waved as he walked up to get a newspaper, "What are you doing outside at this time?" he looked at his watch.

The storm god grunted and looked down.

The kami was curious and then walked past his fence, "Are you ok?" he asked and crossed the road, "You look off."

"What's it to you?"

Raijin was taken back by the god's hostility.  
"Well fine!" he growled, "Not like I cared."

"Good." Susano responded and jumped off the tailgate, then kicked the sand.

The kami shook his head.  
"We're both storm gods- we need to watch out for each other. What's up?" he asked the visibly angered man, "Where's Amaterasu?"

Susano snarled.  
"Inside MY house." he crossed his arms, "Moving MY stuff around! She kicked me out as if I was a dog or something!" he yelled in anger.  
"How dare she defile MY realm!?"

"Don't me mean, our realm?" Raijin asked, "You two are united now. What's hers is yours, and what's yours is hers." he joked and then looked at the man.

Susano grunted.  
"I never thought this was part of the deal." he grunted and looked at his truck.

"You chose her, you stay with her... for all eternity! BWAHAHAHAHA!" Raijin cackled and made lightning strike around him, "MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" thunderclouds started to congregate and poured rain.

The storm god was not amused and easily called the storms away.  
"You dare make my plight into a joke?" he growled and glared at Raijin.  
"Not only do I have my angered possibly fruitful partner, but you red dumpli-"

"Amaterasu is pregnant?" Raijin interrupted and gasped, "Oh my! This is going to everyone I know!" he pulled out his phone faster than Susano could react.

"Wait-"

Raijin looked through all his contacts:  
IZANAMI  
FUJIN  
PIZZA PALACE

"Oh this is going to a lot of people." the kami mumbled lowly and sighed, "Amaterasu is preg-"

"What are you doing!?" Susano yelled, "I just said she might be you buffoon!" he reached for the phone, then yanked it out of the kami's grasp.

"Hey!" Raijin growled.

"You sent it!?" the storm god groaned as the message was sent, "Jeez..." he facepalmed and the sighed, "Well... at least it's only two people-" he stopped when he felt the phone buzz.

RAIJIN, SEND AMATERASU OUR CONGRATULATIONS, BUT PLEASE ONLY USE THIS NUMBER TO ORDER PIZZA.

"Give me that." Raijin snatched the phone back, "Oh... the folks at Pizza Palace are really nice." he grinned and the looked at Susano.

"You only know two people, which is-" Susano paused when he remembered the first name on the list, "SHI-"

The road gave way to a ray of light and a celestial staircase.  
Two figures promptly descended from the new object.

"Susano~" Izanami came down and ran to him, "Raijin told me the news!" she jumped excitedly, "Where is Amaterasu?!" she looked around.

"Mothe-"

"Where is my daughter?" Izanagi looked at him and grunted.

"She's in-" Susano stopped when he heard a terrifying shriek, "What!?" he turned when he immediately recognized it as Amaterasu's.

"Ama!" he yelled and conjured up his sword, "I'm coming!"

Amaterasu ran out screaming and crying, causing the storm god to instinctively run to her aid.  
"Susano!" she cried out and ran to his embrace.

"What is it? What ails you!?" Susano yelled as he clenched his sword tight.

"Ama!" Izanagi and Izanami ran up.

"Hey ho! What's on the down lo!? Raijin finally appeared.

"Oh, Susano!" Amaterasu bawled, "I was moving your wardrobe... and... and..." she started to whimper, "A.."

"What is it!?" Susano said, "What happened!?"

"A mouse came out and ran under me!"

The three gods stopped to hear that again.  
"A... mouse?" Izanami mumbled.  
"Like, a rat?" Izanagi added.

Susano turned to face her.  
"Are you serious."

"It was so disgusting..." Amaterasu added, "I was so scared..."

"Well.. it was a mouse." Raijin was the only one to defend her, "Come on, they are pretty icky-"

"Don't do that!" Susano told the sun goddess, "You nearly scared me half to death..." he groaned and then put away his sword, "I was on the verge of releasing my true power over a rodent, all because of your safety. Please don't play around like so."

Amaterasu looked down.

"Oh, Ama." Susano sighed and hugged her, "At least you are safe. That is all that matters now. From mouse or from god, your safety is my number one priority."

"Thank you." Amaterasu smiled and held his chin.

"Aww... young love." Raijin told Izanami and Izanagi, "Could you two be this way?" he asked them.

"Hahahahaha..." Izanagi scoffed as he looked at his wife, "With this ugly wretch? Preposterous." he turned away.

"All I'm waiting for is the call." Izanami sighed and then nudged her hips on her husband's, "And I know it won't take long."

"Blegh." the father god stepped away from her, "So, to save me time from your mother- Are you pregnant or not?" he asked Amaterasu.

"Well..." Amaterasu looked at her parents, then at Susano.

 **00000000**

Raijin stepped out and saw Susano heave out a large trashbag out of his house.  
"Howdy neighbor!" he waved and walked towards his cloud, which was a convertible parked in his parking lot.

"I guess you three make a lot of trash." he chuckled as he saw Susano struggle with the bag.

"Hreph!" Susano heaved the bag to a spot on the curb, causing an audible squishing noise to be heard, "There we go." he pulled out his blade and started to clean the bloody spots on it.

"Uhh..."

"I guess I underestimated Amaterasu and her mouse." Susano saw Raijin walk towards him, "Damn rat was a monster." he kicked the garbage bag.

Raijin stammered and saw the storm god walk off.

"Hey." Susano suddenly paused, causing the kami to give him his full attention.  
"Be careful... you may be the next pest..."

* * *

 **I'm back!  
And so are the Storm and The Sun! I've been considering a few things in relation to someone (you know who you are) and I've been working hard to checks and balances the story.  
Anywho, sorry for the absence and please enjoy!**


	24. Short 24

**The Storm and The Sun**

 **"The Practice"**

* * *

Susano saw Amaterasu's belly had grown much larger than what he was accustomed to, finally receiving an unnerving feeling deep inside his gut.

"Keep it down..."

"Do you know what this means, Susano?"

"Ama, please..."

"This means we're going to be a family!" Amaterasu yelled at the top of her lungs.

"No-"

"WHAT?!" Raijin suddenly burst through the door and then turned to the sun goddess, "Woo hooo!" he ran to the goddess and jumped up.  
"Really!?"

"Oh gods..." Susano groaned as he saw the thunder kami prance around, "What are you doing here!?" he yelled and grabbed the kami by the collar, "Get out!"

"Oy!" Raijin growled, "Can't you let me celebrate, man?" he groaned as he was set down, "Look, that's your baby in there." he pointed to Amaterasu, "Can't I be happy you two have finally sealed your love?" he fluttered his eyelashes.

Susano grunted.

"Don't be such a sour sot, Susano." Amaterasu sighed, "Raijin means well. He has been our friend since he moved here-"

"Ha." the storm god started to laugh, "Hahahaha! Hahahahahahahahaha!" he pointed at Raijin, "Him? AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
He took a deep breath.  
"The only reason I haven't cleaved the red dumpling in two is because I wanted to get in your pants. But now that I already have."

"Hey!" Raijin yelped when the god conjured up his sword, then jumped and hid behind Amaterasu.

"You're such a jerk." Amaterasu crossed her arms, "I would smack you right here but look at how you made Raijin so scared." she sighed and turned to the thunder kami, "There there, I'm sorry, Raijin." she rubbed the top of his head.

"It's ok." Raijin murmured.

"Oh brother..." Susano rolled his eyes, "Stop treating him like a baby-"

"That's it!" Amaterasu interrupted, "I can train how to be a mother with you, Raijin!" she smiled, "You can be our practice baby!"

Raijin stood silent.  
"Eh. I have time to kill before _The Smiting: Civil War_." he looked at a TV guide and then threw it aside,  
"Sure."

"Hmph." Susano grunted, "Have fun-"

"Where do you think you're going?" Amaterasu smirked, "I did say... Our Baby."

"Fuuuuuuu..."

0000000

Raijin chuckled as Amaterasu set him down on the sofa, now smaller in size than usual.  
"This is great!" he said in a high pitched voice as the sun goddess rubbed his head.

"Shh... It's time for you to go to sleep." Amaterasu smiled and set him on her lap after she sat down next to him, "Susano, sing him a song."

"You're joking, right?" Susano growled.

Amaterasu glared at him.

"He's not a stupid baby! He just shrunk like a wet shoe!" Susano yelled, "This is idiotic! I am not going to stand for this!"

"But you're sitting down." Raijin remarked, seeing the god was on his recliner.

"You want to make jokes!?" Susano stood up and conjured his sword, "I'll cleave your-"

"Susano!" Amaterasu challenged him, "Don't you dare talk that way to your baby!" she cried out and pointed at him.

"HE IS NOT MY CHILD!" Susano exploded.

"ACT LIKE IT!" the sun goddess smacked the god across the face, "You have to learn how to be a father one way or another!" she sat down.  
"I'm sorry, Raijin... Papa didn't mean to yell at you."

"Ass." Raijin grunted while glaring at Susano, then he hugged the sun goddess.

"You son of a bi-" Susano growled and then swallowed his anger, "Amaterasu... I will play along, but on two conditions!" he raised his hand, "One, there will be no diaper changing!"  
"And two... most importantly." he growled, "This simulation will not have a nursing session!"

"Aw! That's the best part!" Raijin snickered.

"You piece of shi-" Susano shook his fist and once again held back his storm-like rage, "Hrrr... Just... Just get on with it!"

"You are so silly, Susano." Amaterasu chuckled, "Your papa is so silly!" she held up Raijin, "Perhaps he wants to hold you." she smiled and walked towards the god.

Susano growled as the goddess set down the miniature kami on his lap.  
"Ugh..." he snarled as Raijin looked up at him.

"Howdy." the kami said.

The storm god exhaled deeply as he saw Amaterasu's face.  
"Here. Boy." he held him up, "How. Are. You?"

"Oh, Susano." Amaterasu sighed, "You need to say it with endearment and love... you have to act like your baby is everything to you."

Susano grimaced.  
"You... are... safe." this was the most he could churn out.

"Awwww." Raijin smiled, "Thank you, Papa."

"Your daddy is such a nice god." Amaterasu took the kami back and held him close, "That's why mommy loves him very much."

"Yeah Yeah." Susano stood up, "I'm going to hit the hay. I have work tomorrow- Like a real father." he chuckled and started to walk up the stairs.

"Oh no!" Amaterasu called out, "We still have to give him a bath!"

The storm god stopped in his tracks.

0000000

"Hey there..." Raijin chuckled as he floated in the bath water, moving his eyebrows at the storm god as he did so.  
"Here to give Big Red a big clean?"

Susano growled and glared at the bath water, which started to churn and spin.

"Hey hey hey hey!" Raijin yelled as a whirlpool started to form, "Help! Help! AHHH!"

"This is for shaming me!" Susano grabbed the kami and pushed him into the water, "You despicable red bean!" he shook Raijin violently.

"WAHHH!" Raijin yelled, "Stahp it!" he grabbed the god's arms and then sent a power current through them.

"ACK!" Susano shook as the lightning shocked him greatly, "YOU!" he increased his power and pushed the kami into the churning bath water.  
"I'm going to kill yo-"

"HA!" Amaterasu gasped, causing the storm god to turn in shock.

"Ama!"

"Susano!" Amaterasu screamed and then whacked the storm god with her mirror, "What are you doing!?" she turned to Raijin and helped him out of the water.  
"Oh... I'm so sorry, Raijin."

"So... cold..." Raijin groaned, "I can... see the light..." he raised his arm weakly.

Susano stood up and rubbed his cheek.

"You are such a jerk!" Amaterasu held the kami in a pink towel, "I'm so sorry."

"It's ok." Raijin murmured and then returned to regular size, "But I'm done with this game... I almost got murdered!" he growled and glared at Susano.  
"My observation is that you would be a terrible father."

Susano stood up, "This is idiotic. I will be the best father, regardless of what this dumpling thinks." he pointed at Raijin.

"Well, I concur." Amaterasu crossed her arms and stepped out of the bathroom.

"Ama..." the storm god's hat drooped over his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Raijin spoke, "Go get her. Go before I change my mind and kill you instead."

"Just try." Susano growled and ran to follow her.

Raijin chuckled.  
"I'm such a good counselor."

 **00000000**

The Sun goddess stood outside looking at her garden, which by now was at full bloom.

She sighed deeply and then heard the door open.

"Ama." Susano walked down the porch and up next to her, "I-"

"Save it." Amaterasu raised her hand and looked at her pregnancy, "I don't think you can say anything now to tame this hurt I feel... for both of us."

The storm god was devastated.  
"I-" he growled, "I just... I will be the best protector for the one who grows in you!" he called out and clenched his fist, "There is nothing I am more dedicated in than protecting those whom I love! You know it!"

Amaterasu looked up at him.

"I may not be the most compassionate, or the most caring. But I swear upon all the gods of Nihon that I am the most dedicated!" Susano spoke, "Nothing can stop the restless storm from defending those he cares about!"

The sun goddess's mirror shone bright.  
"I know."

"Please, forgive my trespass." Susano bowed to the ground.

Amaterasu smiled.

* * *

 **A quick short. Something sweet before we move on to greener pastures.  
Also a quick reference.  
Please Review! And Enjoy!**


	25. Short 25

**The Storm and the Sun  
**

" **The Bet"**

* * *

"DELIVER US!" Raijin cried out as he carried 3 bars of lumber, "HEAR OUR CALL REMEMBER US! IZANAGI, SAVE ME FROM THIS BURNING SAND-"

"Can you shut up!?" Susano, who was carrying a hammer and some nails yelled, "I'm paying you for this, you're not a slave!"  
"Yet..."

Raijin murmured and then set down the bars, "You're only paying me because Amaterasu forced you to. It wasn't from the heart." he held his chest.

The storm god growled.  
"Just get to work."

Raijin picked up the three bars and the two walked into the house.  
"Say, Susano. What color are you going to paint the room?" he asked as they went up the stairs.

"Amaterasu is deciding that right now." the storm god bluntly responded.

"You have her working?" the kami frowned, "You know she is pregn-"

"She's looking at some cards with colors!" Susano yelled, "I'm not having her lay down drywall!" he shook his head and they turned left, "Now hurry up, I have to get this crib done before noon!"

Raijin put a pep in his step and stopped behind Susano.

They entered a room that was very plain, the walls were steel gray and on the floor was one brown rug that was the only life in the place. The floor was a dark brown color and the ceiling was white, which was not a good combination at all.

"Alright." Susano saw the base of the crib already set up, "Don't screw this up. You have one job, and it's to hand me those bars." he pointed at the lumber, "That is all. I doubt even someone of your idiocy can screw this up."

Raijin scowled and walked forward, only to slip on a screwdriver.  
"WAH!"

"IDIOT!" Susano saw as all the bars went sky high and landed with a loud crash, "Errrr... I underestimated your stupidity!" he gnashed his teeth at kami.

"You're the idiot!" Raijin responded as he stood back up, "Look at all these tools you left on the ground! That's a hazard!" he groaned and then started to pick up the bars.

"Shut up." the storm god grunted, "Just pass me the bars." he set himself up next to the crib and grabbed a few nails.

"Hold up." Raijin leaned over to pick up the last bar, "I got it-"

THUNK!

"You piece of shi-" Susano stood up, having been struck by a bar as the kami turned to face him, "I'm going to gouge out your eyes!" he raised his hammer.

"YIKES!" Raijin shrieked and bolted out the door.

"I'LL CONCAVE YOUR FACE I- HAAAA..." Susano gasped in shock as he was suddenly intercepted by Amaterasu at the doorway.  
His hammer was held up high ready to strike her.

"What is going on!?" the sun goddess asked, "Susano!"

00000000

"Welp, that's done." Raijin chuckled as he dusted off his hands, "Good job on the color, Amaterasu!" he looked at the walls.  
A soft sky blue with yellow lines at the top and the bottom.

"Thank you." Amaterasu smiled and then looked at Susano, "Do you think she's going to like it?"

"I thought it was going to be a boy." Susano crossed his arms.

"How much do you want to bet?" Amaterasu smirked, "We don't need so many males in the house. We see what happens..." she looked at Raijin, then Susano, then the hammer.

"The firstborn of the primordials was a male. The firstborn of our father was a male. Thus my firstborn will be a male." Susano chuckled, "I will keep the honorable tradition of my ancestors."

The sun goddess was not pleased.  
"My superior genes will have made our child into a girl-"

"Your superior genes? HA." Susano rolled his eyes, "Sit down and let me show you superior anything-"

"Superior anger is what you have." Amaterasu taunted, then turned to Raijin, "Raijin, do you think our baby will be a boy or a girl?" she asked.

"Vote now on your phones." Raijin looked at the reader, "Anywho. I don't know... but I am going to have to be Switzerland in this conflict. I don't care what the baby is as long as I can be the uncle." he grinned.

"I'm putting it now, it will be a boy." Susano grunted, "I'm sorry, Ama, but having my firstborn be a son is something dear to me. I wish to teach him all I know about battle..."

"As if a girl can't learn that too?" Amaterasu scowled, "I am a warrior too!" she unsheathed her shining blade, "Have you forgotten?"

"I'm sorry, darling. But in combat you don't stand a chance." Susano's eyes shone, "Maybe in another life we could have fought, but even then I would be superior-"

"Actually." Raijin piped up, "I was watching my favorite show and you two did-"

"Silence, Raijin." Amaterasu raised her hand, "Tough god to pick on a pregnant goddess." she smirked.

Susano gasped, "No! I! Ama! You know how I get when I'm challenged!" he bowed, "I can't control myself."

"He went from 10 to zero like that." Raijin chuckled, "You are stronger than him."

"It's alright, Susa..." Amaterasu smiled and held his chin, "You can fall out of line, but don't do it often." she growled.

"I still want a son."

"No, it's going to be a daughter."

"I bet you whatever you desire if it is a daughter." Susano responded as he set his sword down, "The oath of the Storm God does not shake!"

"Very well!" Amaterasu smiled, "I return the favor if it is a son! Raijin, keep this in mind for when my Susa loses."

"Red dumpling, make sure you keep this." Susano hugged his partner, "For when my Ama falls to my power."

"Ok." Raijin nodded.

 **00000000**

"So what's this I hear about a bet you two made?" Izanami chuckled as the four had dinner at Susano's home, "Word on the street is... it's about your baby." she looked at Amaterasu.

"I wish you would refrain from childish games and do actual god duties." Izanagi added and then ate some of his soup.

"Oh father, this is just a side thing." Amaterasu responded, "Plus when have I ever failed to make the sun rise and the sunset?" she asked.

"I wasn't talking to you..."

"When have I ever failed to send out storm and gale?" Susano grunted as he ate some noodles, "You know since you see your land devastated..." he smirked.

"Now what could you two have bet on?" Izanami broke the hostilities, "I certainly wish to know."

"I wagered that our first child would be a male, mother." Susano responded, "As it should be."

Izanagi cleared his throat, "You speak wisely, Susano." he complimented the god, a first. "This may be the one time I agree with you."

"And I wagered our first child would be a girl." Amaterasu interrupted, "We need more females in this household now."

"To keep the anger low." Izanami laughed, "I understand, Ama. Having a house full of men is like having a ranch full of bulls. Everyone is going to butt heads and be angry."

"I beg your pardon." Izanagi turned to face her, "When have you seen me get angr-"

"Right now." Izanami said, "Just eat your soup, dear, don't want to prove my point." she smirked and held his chin.

"I'll have you know that having a male firstborn is an honor." the father god grunted.

"Exactly." Susano agreed, "See, Amaterasu?"

"You all are just cruel." Amaterasu crossed her arms, "What's wrong with having a baby goddess?" she pouted and looked at Izanami.

"Don't bother trying." Izanami giggled, "They're too dense to even understand."

"What did you say!?" Izanagi and Susano said in unison.

"I rest my case." the death matron smirked and crossed her arms.


	26. Short 26

**The Storm and the Sun**

 **"The King"**

* * *

"Ha..." Susano awoke and started to sweat harshly, his pants increasing as his eyes darted around the room.

"Mmm?" Amaterasu mumbled and rubbed her eyes, "Susano?" she asked and looked at a nearby clock, "It's 5 AM... What's wrong?"

"I... I had a dream." Susano wiped his brow and looked at Amaterasu, "I... I dreamt that I died." he said.

"Oh.. how?" Amaterasu sat up and yawned, "You're a god, silly, we can't die." she smiled and rubbed his left shoulder.

"I don't know, but I did." Susano held his chin, "Some coward cut my head off or something." he grumbled.

Amaterasu grinned and held his chin, "Well it's still there. I would go insane if someone decapitated you." she giggled, "You're so handsome."

Susano scoffed at the dream, "You're right. Probably got it in my head because all the times the Red Dumpling blabs on about his TV show."

"You mean The Smiting?" Amaterasu asked, "I didn't know you were into that? Did Raijin get you hooked on it?"

"No... He just talks about it all the time." Susano grunted, "How this person died, how this person defeated this other person. How The Civil War rages on against this side and that... I need to get this out of my head."  
"It's time to stop talking to him."

"Relax, he just wants to make talk with you." Amaterasu rubbed his chest, "Raijin is a really nice person, you two should get along..."

"Ehhh..." Susano murmured, "One of these days you're going to make me do just that... and I fear that day." he chuckled and laid back down.

 **000000000**

"And so, this super hot human girl kills the god of animals and she kicks all the ass!" Raijin spoke as he talked to Amaterasu and Susano in his porch.  
"I'm serious, you should watch the show!"

"Maybe later, I still have to buy all the baby clothes." Amaterasu responded and looked at herself, "But maybe Susano-"

"Not a chance." Susano grunted as he flipped the page of his newspaper, "But I do commend this show on being so damn popular..." he growled as he saw the next page just had a huge ad for the said program.

Raijin chuckled and then jumped into his lawn, "I'm saying. You'll be hooked on the first episo-" he stopped when he heard a lumbering noise.

The three gods turned to see a large moving truck lumber by and do a turn into a road that led into the woods.

"Ah crap..." Susano growled as he saw the moving truck turn again and go out of sight, "Where is that stupid thing going?"

Suddenly, more trucks appeared and went the same way.

"How odd." Amaterasu pondered, "What could be over the woods?" she asked.

"I don-" Raijin paused when he heard a loud noise, scratch that, multiple loud noises.

"What the..." Susano stood up and folded his newspaper, "Wait here." he stepped down and stood next to Raijin.

The two storm gods gasped in shock.

Down the road came a large procession of... kappas?

Hundreds of the turtle creatures blew on their trumpets and struck their drums, each one chanting a different phrase.

"What is going on here?" Amaterasu hovered over to the two, then saw the sight with her own eyes.

Then a forebearer, a single kappa running towards them.  
"Greetings, peasants!" the creature came up and opened a scroll, "I come forth bearing good tidings!" he cleared his throat.  
"Your diminutive hovels have been graced by the presence of the rightful King of Nihon and all her holdings." he announced and then turned to face the parade, "King Kuzenbo the First has come to you, oh peasants, to reign with benevolence and an iron fist- HWAK!"

Susano growled and held the kappa aloft, then punted it towards the parade.

"AHHH!" the kappas were knocked over like bowling pins, causing the parade to crash into a closing.

But in the middle of all the toppled kappas and their instruments was a carriage, and that carriage opened.

"What has happened to my rightful entry!?" a large kappa yelled as he saw the masses of his subjects toppled on the floor, "Who has blasphemed my holy grace!?" he ran over his subjects and towards the house in sight.

"Oh no..." Raijin groaned.

"Oh my..." Amaterasu added.

"Oh crap..." Susano growled as King Kuzenbo himself landed in front of them.

"How dare you-" Kuzenbo paused when he recognized Susano, "Ah!" he gasped in shock "You again!?"

"I could say the same thing." the storm god responded and crossed his arms.

"I thought Izanagi killed you!" Kuzenbo responded, "That's what he told me he would do after he gave me all of Nihon!" he stepped back.

"Well, I'm still here."

"What are you doing here, you no good river licker!" Raijin shook his fist, "Why have you returned!?"

"Stop it you two!" Amaterasu yelled at them.

"Impossible... how could the father god no do as he has said?" Kuzenbo murmured and looked at the three gods, "Nevertheless, I am still your king!" he raised his finger proudly, "And you shall do as told!" he crossed his arms.

"You have exactly five seconds to leave my property before I make turtle soup tonight." Susano responded and conjured up his blade.

"Hey, this is my house-"

"Shut up, or I may add red dumplings to the entree." the storm god grunted.

"Oh, Susano." Amaterasu pouted, "Enough of this, Kuzenbo means no harm." she said, "Welcome back, Kuzenbo, we missed you." she smiled and bowed.

"You grace me." Kuzenbo responded, "Why could my other subjects not be like you, dear?" he looked at the two storm gods, "This is the model citizen of my kingdom! You!" he pointed to one of his kappas, who immediately came up with a paper and pen.  
"On this day, I decree that this fine lady-"

"Amaterasu." Amaterasu responded.

"Amaterasu, is an honorary citizen of Kuzenboland." the king chuckled and saw as his kappa subject jotted it down, "I am a generous king."

"You are anything but!" Raijin yelled, "You know what he did to you two?" he stepped forward, "He was a spy for Izanagi! He told him all about your deal before you were married!"

"How dare you slander your king, you runt!" Kuzenbo growled at the kami.

"Hehe... Runt." Susano chuckled, "I may start to get used to you..."

"He spied on you for half of Nihon!" Raijin continued, "You must punish him, Susano! Where is that stormy rage!?"

"Silence, you meandering thunder head!" Kuzenbo growled and then punched Raijin in the head.

"Hahahahahaha!" Susano burst in laughter as he saw the two fight, "My money is on the turtle!" he told Amaterasu.

"Susano!" Amaterasu scolded the god, "Break this up this instant!"

"Why should I?" Susano asked as he saw Kuzenbo bite Raijin, "Ooh! Nice!" he grinned.

"Because you are the only strong one here! I am pregnant!" Amaterasu responded.

Susano sighed as he looked at the sun goddess, "Fine... but you owe me entertainment..." he smirked, "Maybe tonight..."

"Just do it."

The storm god called upon a whipping gale to separate the two brawlers.

 **000000000**

Susano sighed as he finished his newspaper, "Well... It took the whole damn day but I did it." he murmured and set it on the drawer next to his bed.  
The storm god turned on the small tv and then looked at the news.

"Hmmm." he muttered and switched to another channel.

"Welcome to this episode of The Smiting: Civil-"

"Susano~"

"Crap!" Susano changed the channel and then saw Amaterasu step in, "I was... I was.. watching the-" he looked at the channel, "Bass Pro Fishing!"

"Oh well..." Amaterasu sighed as she twirled the fringes of her bathrobe, "Shame... I thought you wanted entertainment tonight..."

Susano cleared his throat, "To be honest, you're like... super pregnant right now." he cleared his throat, "It... would be weird."

"Are you calling me fat?" Amaterasu growled and crossed her arms.

"NO!"

"Hmph. Very well." Amaterasu pouted and then turned to the tv, "What were you watching anyway?" she asked as she took off her robe (she had a nightgown under it) and laid next to the storm god.

"I just told you-"

"I don't believe you." Amaterasu coyly said, "Let me see the remote." she asked and twirled his long black locks.

"Uh... Uh..." Susano saw the remote had a Last Channel Viewed button, "Uh..."

"Oh come on, I just want to see what you were watching..." Amaterasu purred.

"I-I-I... I watch porn." Susano responded.

Amaterasu frowned.  
"Really now!?"

* * *

 **SM's Tiem:**

 **Thanks for all the support! I hope you have enjoyed this story!  
Please review and thanks again!**


	27. Short 27

**The Storm and the Sun**

 **The Baby**

* * *

Susano heard her panting and heard her groans, but he didn't know what was going on.

"Ama!" he shot up from his sofa and looked at the sun goddess.

Her face was filled with pain.  
Her mirror was dull.  
The sun itself was starting to become dark.

Susano saw as darkness overcame the land, "What... What is going on?!" he called out and then picked up Amaterasu, "What is wrong!?"

"Susano..." Amaterasu panted, "I think... I thin-" she gave a soft breath out and passed out.

"Ama!" Susano yelled and then ran out the house, "Anybody! Help!" he looked around.

"HELP!"

The door of Raijin's house opened.  
"Huh?" the kami stepped out and then looked ahead, "Susano, what- Oh my!" he walked over to the two gods, "What's going on!?"

"I don't know!" Susano responded as he fanned Amaterasu, "She was just panting and breathing heavily, then she just passed out! HELP ME!" he yelled as lightning struck around them.

Raijin saw as a mighty storm started to cover the land.  
"Uh... Uh..."

"DO SOMETHING!" The storm god cried out as whipping gales started to strike.

"I could get her to Izanami and the heaven people!" Raijin told him, "Perhaps they can help her!" he snapped his fingers, "J-J-Just calm down, amigo!" he raised his hands.

"RRRRRAHHHHHHHH!" Susano yelled and made a terrible cyclone appear.

"WAHHHHHHHHH!" Kuzenbo suddenly appeared in the twister and held on to his bathtub, "I COMMAND YOU TO STOP! PEASANTS! TO YOUR KING!" he called out.

"Wah wah wah wah wah!" around ten kappas flew past him, along with pieces of the monarch's house.

"Oh snap!" Raijin yelled as the tornado was heading straight for them, "SUSANO! STOP!"

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH AMATERASU!?" Susano said with a lightning in his eyes, glaring at the kami with fierce rage.

"I just need to get her to the heavens-"

"NO! YOU WILL TAKE TOO LONG!" Susano responded, "SHE MAY DIE BECAUSE OF YOU-"

"Too long?" Raijin growled, "Too long!? Oh buddy boy... do you even know how fast I really am?" he snarled and then grabbed Amaterasu from the storm god's arms.  
"You doubt my speed? You doubt my velocity!?" he started to make his own storm, "Well, you will see how fast I AM!"

Suddenly, the world around Raijin slowed down drastically.

The twister seemed stopped spinning, the debris nearly stopped in midair.  
Kuzenbo was tipped over his bathtub but there he stood.

Even Susano was almost frozen like a popsicle.

"I don't think you have any idea how fast I really am..." Raijin chuckled, "I'm fast as f boi!" he started to run down the road.  
Only to stop before he passed his house.

"Wait." the kami turned back and then walked up to Susano.  
"Let's see here." he murmured and grabbed Susano's mustache, twirling it around into a goofy curl, "Uh huh... and..." he brought his hat down to the point where it blinded the god.

Raijin chuckled and then placed Susano's fist right next to his left cheek and with his other fist he made it face towards his left. The kami then ran up to the cyclone, bouncing on the debris in order to get up to Kuzenbo.

With Kuzenbo, the kami first grabbed the tub and kicked it away, then grabbed the king and brought him down to where Susano's other fist was pointing. Raijin then ran back to the cyclone and grabbed all the kappas, then set them about ten meters above Susano.

"And that should do it." Raijin wiped his hands, "Oh wait!" he exclaimed and ran back to the cyclone, then grabbed the bathtub, ran back to where Susano, Kuzenbo, and all the other kappas were and flipped it over.

"Now that should do it." the kami nodded and ran back to Amaterasu, who he left falling midair, "Time to go to heaven!" he exclaimed, "I'm on a time limit!" he ran off.

 **000000000**

Raijin ran up to the gates of the Pantheon and stopped, then saw the guards were nearly like statues.  
"Hm... Ah snap, I forgot my id." he murmured as he searched his pockets, "Excuse me, Amaterasu my dear." he chuckled and left her floating midair again.

"And... Here we go." the kami grabbed the keys from the first guard's belt, then ran to the gate and unlocked it, "Uh huh." he put the keys back, grabbed Amaterasu, and opened the gate.

Inside the Palace it was not much different, many of the gods were like still life portraits stuck in their menial activities.

Even Izanagi himself was frozen in a scene where he was bickering with Izanami.

"Oh... What a shame." Raijin sighed and ran up to the two parent gods, "Don't worry, I'll make this better!" he chuckled and then grabbed Izanami and made her hug Izanagi, then grabbed Izanagi and then made him hug Izanami.  
"And to top it off..." he grabbed both their heads and brought them in together.

"There we go!" the kami saw as the world started to return to normal.

000

"AMA-DWAK!" Susano punched himself in the face.

"Ack! HEY!" Kuzenbo was punched by Susano, "You scoundrel! You bu-"

"WAHHH!" the kappas all fell down on top of the storm god.

"Damn it!" Susano appeared from the pile, "What is going-"

SPLASH!

000

"Hello!" Raijin called out.

"Huh?"  
"Wha?" Izanagi's eyes shot opened as he saw he was kissing Izanami, "WHAT?!" he pulled away, "What is going on here!?"

"Oh... Izanagi..." Izanami murmured and held her chest, "You're finally warming up to me I see..." she licked her purple lips with her dry, rotten tongue.

"What, no!" Izanagi growled and cleaned his mouth, "I-I-Blegh!"

"Oh you..." Izanami giggled and then sighed, finally turning to see Raijin standing there, "Raij- Why is Amaterasu there?!" she asked in shock.

"Something bad's going on!" Raijin responded, "She's out!" he ran up to them and put Amaterasu at their feet.

"What?!" Izanagi stood up, "Ama!" he put his hand on her head, "Oh... thank me she's still alive." he sighed in relief.

"And not even close to dying..." Izanami added, "Her soul is still as vibrant as ever... but what is this?" she asked.

"What?" Raijin asked as Izanami held Amaterasu's chin.

"Wake up, Ama." the death matron said, "Wake up... you have a baby do give to the world-"

"AMATERASU!" the hall doors suddenly burst open to Susano, who still had Kuzenbo and all the other kappas behind him, "Mother!" he ran to the three gods, "What is going on!?" he cried out.

"Worry not." Izanagi responded, "You should be glad..."

"Why!? She's dying!" Susano responded and looked at the two, "She-"

"No she's not." Izanami rolled her eyes, "Trust me, I would know." she smiled when Amaterasu woke up, "She's just... about to deliver."

Susano stepped back, "Huh?"

"Mother... it hurts." the sun goddess groaned.

"I think you should give us some time." Izanami responded and then looked at some nearby goddesses, "You all, come here!" she ordered, "We will bring a new light into this world!"

"Ah yes." King Kuzenbo stood up, "Another subject for Kuzenboland!" he clapped.

"Shut up." Susano grunted.

"Ok."

 **000000000**

Susano stood outside, attended by Raijin, Izanagi, and Kuzenbo for some odd reason.

"It is killing me... Is she alright?" he murmured as he looked at the inner chambers.

"Relax." Raijin responded, then saw the door open.

"Lord Susano." a minor goddess appeared and bowed, "Lady Izanami welcomes you inside." she informed and opened the door.

Susano shot up and then ran inside.

"And me?" Izanagi cleared his throat.

"Lady Izanami did not mention you, Great Lord." the goddess responded, "But I-"

"I demand entry!" Izanagi clenched his fist, then saw the death matron herself pop out.

"Entry denied." Izanami cackled as she shut the door behind her, "Let the two be at peace... their little one is here." she smiled and looked at the three visitors.

"What? YIPPEEE!" Raijin shot up and cheered, "WOO HOO!" he hugged Kuzenbo.

"Exquisite!" Kuzenbo danced with the kami, "Excelsior! One more subject is born in my realm!" he tipped his crown.

"What was it?" Izanagi grinned as he saw Izanami walk up to him, "A male or a male?"

"You'll be in for quite the freeze." Izanami responded coyly.

* * *

 **What will it be?  
Oh the suspense!**


	28. Short 28

**The Storm and the Sun**

 **The Brother**

* * *

"Hail great Izanagi." some gods spoke as the father god came upon his throne.  
"Hail great Izanami."

Raijin walked up and then plopped himself in front of Tsuyukomi, who grunted as the kami sprawled over his feet.

"What is this pig doing-"

"Silence." Izanami told him, "Raijin, what are you doing?"

"I just went faster than the speed of light... I need a break." Raijin responded and murmured, but then was struck by Izanagi's spear.

"Oy!" he sat up.

"Hmph." the father god grunted and then looked at Izanami, "The honors?"

"You have softened up." the death matron smiled and then stood up, "Behold your new goddess!" she announced to the pantheon.

"Huh? Goddess?!" Raijin, Izanagi, and Tsuyukomi looked at her.

Amaterasu came out holding a small goddess clothed in light blue and white clothing.  
"The Goddess of the Winter." she announced.

The gods of the pantheon bowed as she came up in front of Izanagi, then rose back and then bowed again when Susano came out.

"Well, I lost the bet." the storm god mumbled as he looked at the sun goddess, then the two waved to the pantheon.

"Congratulations." Izanami cheered, "Let me hold her." she extended her hand to Amaterasu.

"Here you go, mother." Amaterasu handed the little goddess, "Be gentle."

Izanami sighed and held her close, then looked at her soft face, "How cute... Hello." she told her.

The goddess opened her blue eyes and looked upon the death matron.  
A not so pleasing sight that caused the little goddess to burst out crying.

Suddenly, a huge pulse of freezing power shot out of the goddess.

Izanami was frozen solid.  
Well, for a few moments before she broke herself out.  
"Wow... what... a shock."

"What is her name?" Raijin asked as he walked up to the two.

"Well, she is the winter goddess." Amaterasu responded, "She will bring snow and cold to the world. So I'm going to name her... Yuki-no-Mikoto."

"Snow..." Susano murmured as looked at the goddess, "Hmm..."

 **000000  
** **000000**

Yuki was now a young girl and walked down the road with Susano and Amaterasu, something that she could not do a mere week ago.

"Ah... gods..." Raijin appeared on his cloudcycle and stopped next to the three, "They grow up so fast." he wiped a tear from his left eye.

"Raijin, you're so funny." Yuki responded and then blew a breath of icy air on his bike.

The cloud instantly froze in place and made the kami stop and flip over.  
KRASH!

"Hehehehe..." Susano chuckled as the kami hit the ground with his face, "You make father proud, you ice goddess." he patted the goddess's head.

"Oy..." Raijin grumbled and dusted himself off, "Well... it looks like I'm not going to the market anymore." he murmured and kicked his bike to his porch, "I guess I should go watch The Smiting."

"Can I come-"

"No no." Amaterasu shook her head, "That show is for big gods, Yuki dear. Come on, we were going to take you to the market."

"We should be taking the truck." Susano responded, "The walk to the market will take ages..." he groaned and kicked a small stone.

"Not if you're me!" Raijin chuckled and then ran in place, "I'm so fast, I handcuffed lightning and threw thunder in jail!" he exclaimed and looked at the three gods.

A lightning bolt suddenly struck the kami.  
"AY!"

Susano crossed his arms and called away the thundercloud, "I thought you were so fast..." he taunted.

"Hrrr..." Raijin growled and shook his fist, "I am!" he pushed Susano, "A race to the market then!" he pointed down the road.

"Just don't get hurt, papa." Yuki told the storm god.

"I actually do wish to see this." Amaterasu smiled, "Perhaps you two can get along over a simple race."

"Ha!" Susano scoffed as he cracked his neck, "Not even... Ready to lose, red dumpling?" he turned to face the kami, "And don't even try to use that cloud to help you."

"I don't need it." Raijin responded and got in position, "Ama, Yuki, you should step back." he smirked, "Because you may just get blow away."

Amaterasu placed Yuki behind her.  
"Alright. 3..." she raised her hand.

"You are nothing to me, Raijin." Susano taunted as he also got into position.

"2..."

"I'll show you who's the best storm god!" Raijin responded.

"1!" Amaterasu lowered her hand.

As soon as Susano was about to take off, he was blown away by Raijin, who left a small crater where he started off.  
"WHAT?!" the storm god groaned and hit the ground.

The dust died down to reveal Raijin holding three apples and a rice ball.  
"Fresh from the stalls." the kami responded and gave the apples to the storm god, "And for the lady." he chuckled and gave the rice ball to Yuki.

"Thank you!" Yuki smiled and ate the item.

"What.. the mother's home?" Susano shook his head and placed his hat back on, "What happened?"

"I won the race." Raijin dusted off his hands, "You were too slow." he chuckled and dusted off his feet.

"I'm so glad you won, Raijin." Yuki smiled and then ran to him, "He's the winner!" she raised his arm up.

"Nice job." Amaterasu clapped as she helped Susano up, "You went so fast I didn't even see you take off!" she informed.

Susano stood up, "Welp, you didn't disapp-" he stopped when he heard a whipping gale, then felt something race past him.  
"What the!?"

"Huh!?" Amaterasu gasped when she felt something race past her too.

A sudden backdraft shot out and blew away Raijin's fence.  
"HEY!" the kami yelled and then turned to face a brand new figure.

It was a green humanoid that looked just like Raijin, except he had a leopard skin around his shoulders and a floating bag hovering above him.  
"Did someone say, fast?"

"F-F-F-Fujin!?" Raijin exclaimed, "You're here!?" he ran to the newcomer and embraced him.

"Fujin?" Susano asked, "Oh... Oh no..." he murmured.

"How's it been going!?" Fujin responded and made a peace sign, "Fujin, god of wind reporting." he chuckled and then looked at Susano, "Is this the punk you've been writing home about?"

Susano growled, "Punk?"

"You heard me, tough guy." Fujin answered.

KAPOW! Susano gave a furious punch that sent Fujin rocketing towards the horizon.

"Susano!" Amaterasu gasped.

"Fujin!" Raijin called out as he saw his brother disappear in a bright flash, "Susano!"

A wind picked up and Fujin ran back in.  
"Owww..." the kami groaned and held his cheek, "He holds one heck of a punch..."

"I can't help it!" Susano responded to the sun goddess, "There are two of these dumplings!" he held his temples, "I can barely tolerate him!"

The two kamis chuckled and nodded to each other.

"Well, I'm here to stay for a while." Fujin informed, "I look forward to seeing you all soon!" he smirked, "Come on, brother, let's race!" he said.

"Alright!" Raijin responded and the two set up.  
"One!"  
"Two!"  
"THREE!"

Two blasts blew the three gods away.

"Mom..." Yuki groaned as she landed in Amaterasu's arms.  
"Wow." Amaterasu continued, "That was fast."

"Oh gods..." Susano cried out to the heavens.  
"NOT TWO OF THEM!"


	29. SPECIAL Short 29

**The Storm and the Sun  
A SPECIAL  
called**

 _ **"THE RAIJIN EFFECT"**_

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: THIS SPECIAL IS NOW OFFICIALLY NON-CANON**

* * *

Izanami sighed as she sat on her heavenly throne, seeing the empty throne of Izanagi next to her.  
"Well... at least he won't be here to intimidate them." she said and then sat up when she saw the doors of the Hall open up.

Raijin and Fujin came in.

"Come here." Izanami called out to the two brothers, "I need you for something." she said as she brought up a scroll.

"What is it, my lady?" Fujin bowed.

"Izanami?" Raijin also bowed.

"I just received this invitation from a foreign land to join their game." Izanami responded as she opened the scroll, "I thought this would interest the two of you."

Raijin walked up to the death matron and grabbed the parchment.

RACE OF THE GODS

"What is it?" Fujin asked as he walked up to Raijin, "Huh?"

"It's an invitation to a race." Raijin responded, "Izanami, my lady, do you wish for us to go?"

"No no." Izanami shook her head, "Only one... That's what Izanagi said anyways... He doesn't really want us to be tainted by these foreigners..." she sighed.

"A race?" Fujin sighed, "Well I concede to my older brother, Raijin is much faster than I." he admitted, "Lightning is faster than the wind."

Raijin looked down, "You're still fast yourself, Fujin." he patted his shoulder, "Thank you for honoring me." he then turned to Izanami, "Where is it and when is it?"

"In two hours." Izanami smirked, "By the Great Mountain."

"Two hours!?" Raijin gasped in shock, "The Great Mountain?!"

"What?" Izanami cackled, "I just wanted to see how fast you really are..."

The kami stepped back and nodded his head, "A challenge it is then." he chuckled and stretched his chubby feet.

"Just don't tell Izanagi I sent you." Izanami responded, "He wanted Sakuya to go, but nah..." she giggled, "I knew you were far better-" she was interrupted when Raijin sped out.

00000000

The kami stopped in his tracks when he noticed a large cosmic race way shooting out of a massive mountain at the center of the world.  
"What in the- Oh snap! It's starting!" he yelled when he saw fireworks shooting into the sky.

Inside the arena, the racers were already lined up.  
There were about five in total, all ready and set to race.

"Excuse me, sorry." Raijin grabbed his sticker and placed it on his bare chest, then ran to the only empty spot on the track.

"Huh?" the referee, a centaur, gasped when he noticed the kami standing there, "What took you so long!?" he growled and held up a gun.

"Late? That's not a good sign." the racer next to Raijin, a small girl with pigtails and... bird wings?

Well, she snickered.

Raijin grunted and looked at his opposition. From farthest to closest they were:  
A man in some foreign looking armor.  
A woman with a hood that covered her face  
A terrible red demon being that was much taller than him.

A man with a hoodie that had horns on it.  
And finally, the rude girl that taunted him.

"For our first racer and last year's champion! Mercury!" a voice called out, and the man in the armor stood up and waved.  
"Our second racer! Nemesis!" the announcer said, and the hooded woman bowed.  
"In this corner! RAVANA!" the red demon beat his chest.

"Give it up for Loki!" the hooded man grinned and twirled some blades.

"The elegant Jing Wei!" the winged girl jumped up and blew kisses.

"And our newcomer! From the lands unknown." the announcer read his sheet, "Ramen!"

"Wait. What?" Raijin turned to the announcer's stand, "That's not my-"

"I'm sorry, I misread my card." the announcer murmured and threw away his grocery list, "Raijin!" he finished.

No applause.

"Oh..." Raijin murmured, then turned to the cosmic raceway that shot up into space.

"Get ready to eat my dust, Nemesis!" Mercury chuckled as he tightened his sandals.  
"You won't win this year!" Loki responded, "I have a couple of tricks up my sleeves!"

"I can see through them already!" Nemesis shot back, "Oh wait..."

"Guys please... you will all be eating my dust." Jing Wei interrupted.  
"The only winner here will be me." Ravana cracked his neck and his knuckles.

Raijin gulped as he saw the centaur put his finger on the trigger.

"POW!"

The racers were off.

In the lead was Mercury, closely trailed by Nemesis, who was followed by Raijin, who was in front of Jing Wei, who was in front of Loki, who was beating Ravana.

Mercury chuckled as he saw Nemesis could not catch up, "Nice try, hood face!" he taunted and continued speeding through.

"I'll catch up!" Nemesis extended her arm, "Hey!" she saw Jing Wei blast past her, creating a sonic boom that knocked away Raijin.

"AWAWAWA!" Raijin tumbled and crashed violently, which caused the announcer to speak doom for him, "Oy..."

"Weak!" Ravana ran past the kami and then caught up to Loki, "I will defeat you, trickster!" he told the god as the two were at each other's side.

"Get away from me!" Loki sped up, only for the two to be shocked when Raijin suddenly passed them.  
"Huh!?"

Raijin ran up and finally caught up to Nemesis.

"Hey!" Nemesis turned to face the man, "You're not getting past me!" she growled and looked ahead, where Jing Wei was flying a few meters ahead and Mercury had the substantial lead.

Raijin growled and started to pick up speed, "Hah!" he passed Nemesis and set his sights on Jing Wei.  
"Hey!" he called out.

"Huh?" Jing Wei turned and growled, "Oh no you don't, you red nugget!" she said and suddenly increased her speed to the point where she made two booms and was now catching up to Mercury.

"Hrah!" Nemesis felt the booms, "No one can escape justice!" she yelled and suddenly dashed forward, easily catching up to Raijin.  
"No one!"

Mercury turned around and saw Jing Wei on his heels.  
"Oh no you don't! I'm way too fast!" he laughed and increased his speed.

Raijin growled, but then was suddenly stunned and sent crashing into the ground.

"HAHAHAHAHAA!" Loki cackled as he jumped over Raijin, "Loser!" he called away a log that was the cause of Raijin's fall.

"Oh..." Raijin groaned, then turned around to see Ravana down on the trail.  
"Oh snap..." he murmured and ran to the demon.

"He... got me..." Ravana groaned as he looked at the knife impaled in his foot, "I was... tricked."

"Hey there..." Raijin murmured and helped the demon king up, "It's going to be alright." he pulled the knife out of the god's foot, "What happened?"

"That Loki set up a trap... and got me.." Ravana panted, "I'm done for..." he sat down on the ground.

Raijin felt pity.  
"Don't worry... I'll win it for you." he nodded and raised his fist, "I joined at the last second and just wanted to have some fun. I don't care about the trophy." he smiled.  
"I know a goddess who taught me the brightest thing in life was not the sun, but the friends you have."

Ravana grunted, "Really?"

"Yep. I'll win whatever trophy thing or medal they have and give it to you." Raijin nodded and saw as the racers ran past the moon.

"It's too late for us now." Ravana sighed, "Look how far they are."

"Oh... that is not a problem." Raijin chuckled, "That is not a problem, friend." he extended his arm.

Ravana looked at his hand, "Alright... friend." he shook it.

The kami grinned, then blasted back into the race.

"What- What speed." Ravana stood dumbfounded...

00000000

"Hehehehe!" Loki saw Nemesis, "Look's like you're ne- WHA!?" he felt a blazing form shoot past him.

Raijin blasted past the trickster and now tailed Nemesis.

"Huh?" Nemesis looked back and saw a flying dagger heading straight towards her, "AHHH!"

Raijin turned back and gasped.

The world started to slow down...

Nemesis was floating in a crawl, Jing Wei was near still, even Mercury was to the point of rest.

"Not today, you villain." Raijin grumbled and walked back and caught the dagger midair, then walked back and planted it on the ground right in front of Loki.

"Gotta get back!" he saw as the world returned to normal.

"WAHHH!" Loki tripped on his dagger and was sent pummeling into the road.

"What?" Nemesis paused and then looked around, "What happened?" she said as she saw the dagger was gone.

Raijin murmured as he caught up to Jing Wei.

"You again!?" Jing Wei growled, "I can't believe someone who came so late could be so far ahead!" she chuckled and started to flap her wings so fast they were barely visible.  
"Nevertheless, I will catch up to Mercury!" she saw the god a good distance away.

"Worry not, I'll take your dream!" Raijin chuckled and then sped up to a ridiculous speed that caused lightning to shoot out of his feet in small sparks.

Mercury turned around and saw Raijin was gaining on him.  
"Huh? The rookie!?" he said in shock as the kami was now on his tail, "I can't believe it! Well, I'll show him what happens when you mess with the champion!"

The god sped off at a blistering speed that left Jing Wei and Nemesis gasping in shock.  
"No way!" the girl called out, "There's no way a god can be that fast-"

KAPOW! Raijin sped up and disappeared from sight in a lightning bolt.  
"HRAHHHH!" the kami yelled as he saw Mercury a few meters ahead.

"Huh- WHAT?!" Mercury yelled in shock as he saw Raijin once more, "Impossible!" he started to pick up speed, but even then his legs could not go much faster.

"Hraph hraph hraph!" Raijin growled as he was on Mercury's heels.

"You are a worthy adversary, young grasshopper!" the messenger god chuckled, "You are really something. However, that is not enough." he murmured, "I have yet to show you my true speed... BEHOLD!" he caused wings to sprout on his sandals.

"MY TRUE SPEED!"

Mercury blasted away so fast the cosmic raceway rippled like surface water.

"Oh snap!" Raijin murmured, "I guess I am also going to get... serious..." he gulped, "I don't like doing this... but... it... must be done!" he yelled and started to pick up speed.

Lightning surged down the raceway and caught the attention of Nemesis and Jing Wei, who were by now bystanders.

"What is going on!?" Nemesis saw as the lightning surged towards them.

Raijin growled and started to speed up until he caught sight of Mercury, "HRAHHHHHHH!" he bellowed and caused a lightning bolt to surge from his buttocks.

"WHAT?!" Mercury yelled as Raijin was now not only trailing him but actually on his side.

"IMPOSSIBLE!"

"DEJA VU! I JUST BEEN IN THIS PLACE BEFORE!" Raijin yelled and then saw Mercury increase his speed.

The two got to a point where Raijin's foot lightning could not even keep up.

"HRRRRRR!" Mercury conjured up wings on his helmet and gained another ludicrous boost in speed.

"I... I..." Raijin gnashed his teeth, "I MUST GO... FURTHER... BEYOND!" his aura was now a shining white with lightning surging throughout it.

"HRAHHHHHHHHH!"

KAPOW! A terrific boom that destroyed a part of the cosmic raceway shot forth.

"WAH!" Mercury was shaken by the phenomenon and then saw a brilliant flash...  
And no more Raijin.

00000000

"FASTER! FASTER! FAAASSTERR!" Raijin groaned as he felt the air around him press like thick mud.

Space was falling apart around him, bending and melting like ice or molten iron. Then the kami heard cracking, crashing, snapping, breaking.

Then... silence...

00000000

A terrible break appeared in the space right in front of Mercury, who stopped and stood aghast as the fissure closed back up in a blinding flash.

"What... happened...?" he stammered in fear and shook his head.

00000000

A terrific crack in space appeared in a grassy field, and a lightning bolt struck in its place.  
Raijin appeared and tumbled on the ground, making minor earthquakes as he did so.

"Agh..." the kami groaned as he finally stopped...  
Five kilometers away from the opening in space.

Raijin stood up and looked around, "Where... Where am I?" he looked at his hands, "I have form again..." he murmured.  
"I felt so empty and void when I was in that blackness."

The god suddenly felt a tingle in his legs.

"I... must... must... keep running." Raijin groaned as he started to speed up, "This place... I don't know where I am!" he picked up velocity.

But then he started to slow down.

"I... can't keep it up." he panted and then slowed down, "I need to catch my breath." he said and ran up to a lake.  
"Water." he mumbled and grabbed some water with his hands and drank it.

Raijin looked up and sat down on a rock.  
"I need to rest. I don't know- Wait." he pulled out his cellphone.

No signal.

"Huh?" the kami murmured, "This phone is universal. It never fails." he stood up and waved his phone around, "How could I not have a signal! It works everywhere in the Universe- well, except on my toilet but I'm not on it!"

Raijin placed the phone back in his pants and then looked around.

Something was off.

"I have to find someone, I have to keep moving!" the kami drank some more water and then washed his face, "Ha... Ha... Ha..." he focused, "You can do this!" he said and then ran off in a lightning flash.

 **00000000**

Raijin groaned as he legs ached, his chest pounded, his strengths faltered as he just kept running.  
"I must call upon the powers of Raijin to save me now!" he raised his arm and waited for the divine lightning bolt to restore his strength.

Nothing.

The kami screeched to halt after sliding for a kilometer.  
"What?" he said and then raised his arm, "I call upon my divinely ordained powers!" he said again.

No lightning.

"Maybe if I raise my drumstick." Raijin raised one of his mystical sticks, but still, no lightning came down.  
"Whosoever wields this drumstick, if he be worthy, shall possess the power of RAIJIN!" he called out to the heavens one last time.

"Impossible..." the kami murmured and then put away his stick, "There is something blocking my connection with my instantaneous regeneration of divine powers..." he growled, "Baloney!"

Raijin shook his head and then looked to the horizon, "Where is Amaterasu when you need her? Or Izanami? Surely they know what is happening." he murmured and then ran up the hill.

A shocking sight.

It was a battlefield riddled with the bodies of men.

"What in Izanami's home happened here?" Raijin asked as he saw the terrible scene, "Huh..." he sped up and ran through the battlefield, "Hey..." he stopped at one body.

A samurai.

"Nihon-jin?" the kami stopped and inspected the man, "Wait... Am I in Nihon? What?" he looked around, "I'm in the mortal realm? Then why can I not use my phone or use my instant heal?" he asked.  
"This is creepy." he murmured and then continued running all the way to the end of the battlefield.

Suddenly, a powerful explosion.

"What?" Raijin turned to see a small smoke cloud arise at the far eastern horizon and inspected it for a few minutes, "What is going on-" he heard a terrible scream.

But not just any scream.

A familiar scream.

"Ama?" the kami's ears perked up, and he immediately dashed towards the scene of the explosion at a blinding speed.  
"Amater-" he stopped when he saw the most horrible sight he could ever see.

Susano was on the ground.  
Amaterasu was crying.

And that winged girl from before was screaming obscenities at this black being.

"I'LL END YOU! AHHHHHH!" the girl screamed.

"Oh snap!" Raijin yelled and his world started to slow down.

An incredibly slow sonic boom shot out of the winged girl.

"Wait a minute..." Raijin murmured as he inspected the scene.

Amaterasu was dressed differently and had a different face from what he knew of her, Susano as well, and there was no Yuki to be found.

"Something is not right here..." he inspected the environment.  
"They would never let their house come to ruins! Especially the garden!" the kami spoke, "Susano is the strongest god I know! There's no way this could happen with him around! Where is Yuki! Yuki!" he called out.

Nothing in sight showed her existence.

"This is all wrong. I am not where I am supposed to be..." Raijin shook his head and ran away from the scene, "I am not where I am supposed to be! This seems more like The Smiting than it does-" he screeched to a halt.

"No way..."

There he was, lying on the ground.

"I DON'T HAVE A HEAD?!" Raijin yelled in horror as he saw his body on the ground, "Ah crap! I have to stop watching that show! I'm in a nightmare!" he screamed.

The world returned to its normal pace as the kami absorbed all the new information.

A boom sounded, as did Amaterasu's crying.

"I am not where I am supposed to be..." Raijin shook his head and then turned to see the black angel being rise up to the air.  
"Oh... crap... I have to go! I have to get out of this crazy place!" he said.

The world once again started to slow down as Raijin started to speed up, then he ran to the scene of the battle.  
"You are not the Amaterasu and Susano I know!" he pointed at the two slowed down gods, "And you! You scare me!" he pointed at the two people that were up in the air.

"I AM OUT OF HERE!" he sped up so rapidly that it caused a shockwave.

"Fast! FAST! FASTER!" Raijin yelled as he started to create lightning with his feet, "I have to stay on the planet! I cannot shoot off into space and end up in another one of my tv shows!" he said.

The kami did a full circle around the mortal world.

"I HAVE TO GO BACK!" Raijin hollered.

Several glowing rings raced around the planet as Raijin kept increasing his speed and kept moving.

"This is how I came into this wretched place, this is how I WILL COME OUT!" Raijin groaned as the lightning around his feet started to intensify.

At this point, Raijin was moving so fast he was reversing the way the planet was orbiting.

"HRAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Raijin groaned as the lightning on his feet could not catch up.

His body started to shine white, lightning started to coarse around his skin.

"MAX POWER!" Raijin growled and clenched his teeth, "MAXIMUM!"

The space around him started to melt, the fabric of reality started to quake.  
Space distorted and stretched, it suffocated him like quicksand.

"AND HIGHERRRRRRR!"

Silence... Darkness.

 **00000000**

"At least I'm going to win..." Mercury murmured as he sped down the race track and saw the finish line up ahead, "But what happened there was impossib-" he felt a quake shake the environment.

Suddenly, a tear in space appeared and a terrific lightning bolt shot out of it.

"HRAHHHHHHH!" Raijin shot out of it beyond the speed of comprehension, "GRAH!" he tripped and then started to tumble and bounce.

The kami made it across the finish line and crashed face first into the cosmic raceway.

"Ah..." he groaned and then raised his fist.  
"I call upon my powers!"

A lightning bolt shot out of the sky and struck Raijin, immediately regenerating the kami.  
"Ha..." he exhaled and stood back up, "Am I back?" he turned to see Mercury cross the finish line.

"Your speed... is insane..." Mercury stopped in front of him.

A few minutes later, Nemesis and Jing Wei crossed it.

"You defeated us easily." the hooded goddess murmured and sighed.

"You had the lead for days." the winged girl growled.

"Ow..." Raijin held his head, "I hit myself pretty hard..." he groaned.

"What happened?" Mercury asked the kami, "Where did you go?"

"I went..." Raijin growled and held his head, "I... I don't remember..." he responded and looked around, "I just know I went to this kooky place... but that's about it."

"Impossible, how could you forget?" Mercury asked, then remembered he saw the kami tumble and hit the raceway harshly, "You must have hit your head."

"I guess I need to... jog my memory." Raijin chuckled.

The three other gods groaned.

"Get it? Come on..." Raijin grinned, he then sped to grab the nearby trophy and then ran back down the cosmic raceway at an alarming rate and stopped next to Ravana.  
"Here ya go, mate! I promised!"

"Huh?" Ravana looked up to kami, "Hey, thanks!" he cheered.

"Now I'm off! I have a show at 4!" Raijin chuckled, "I can't wait to see The Smiting!" he grinned and sped off.

* * *

 **SM'S TIEM:  
WOW was this special long! I hope you have enjoyed because I may just take a break!  
So it was a girl and she is the Goddess of the Winter, Yuki-no-Mikoto!  
Please enjoy, Review, and have a blessed day!  
**


	30. Special 30

_**THE RAIJIN EVENT  
** **A  
Storm and the Sun Special  
Special**_

* * *

There she was.  
The Fairest of the goddesses.

"Now that Yuki has officially joined the pantheon, I am now obliged to grant her domain." Izanagi announced and pulled out his staff.

The winter goddess, now a full grown woman, bowed in the presence of her grandfather.

"Yuki-no-mikoto." Izanagi said as he grabbed a glowing green gem from a necklace he had on, then placed it on the tip of his staff, "Using the powers granted to me by the originators, I now pronounce thee... the Goddess of Winter and Snowfall..."

Yuki felt as the glowing green gem touched her forehead.

The pantheon clapped and cheered.

"Alright!" Raijin jumped up and ran to the Winter goddess, "Congratulations!"

"I am so proud of you." Amaterasu came up and hugged her daughter, "Where will you go now?"

"That is not a question." Susano grunted, "Yuki, you will stay with us until you fully comprehend the extent of your powers."

"Oh, father." Yuki sighed, "I wished to go to the Shield Mountains." she informed.

"Wow." Amaterasu nodded, "That's great!"

"I second that!" Raijin grinned, "I heard there's a lot of snow over there so I guess you can prac-"

"Hrrr..." Susano crossed his arms, "Very well. If you wish to get stronger among your own, so be it." he raised his hand, "You are a fully-fledged goddess and I hope you understand the responsibility that requires. Plus, I doubt you can cause major damage when you're so far away."

"Wow, I never knew you could be such a hardass." Raijin responded.

Yuki giggled as Susano gnashed his teeth.

"Oh, father, relax, Raijin only kids."

"Only kids is right." Susano grunted, "You are always playing around, Raijin."

"And you're always being such a sour sot." Raijin shot back, "You're like, perpetually an ass."

"Well, hard times do bring hard gods." Amaterasu sighed, "He's right, Susano, you need to lighten up a bit more..." she smiled and held his hand.

"Well, I must leave, father and mother." Yuki bowed, "I must get to the mountains before nightfall. Tell Grandfather to please leave me a house there."

"I will, dear." Amaterasu nodded.

"You're not going alone-"

"Of course she's not." Raijin interrupted Susano, "She has me!" he cleared his throat and stood next to the ice goddess, "I will take you, Yuki!" he beat his chest.

Yuki smiled, "Many thanks, Raijin." she responded.

"Oh no you don't!" Susano growled and grabbed Raijin, "I wouldn't trust my daughter's life with such a loser!"

"Relax..." Raijin pushed him away, "Gods cannot die. You have nothing to worry about." he scoffed, "Please, Yuki, Let me take you." he bowed.

"I'll be off!" Yuki said as she walked alongside Raijin.

"How fast can we get there."

"Fast?" Raijin smirked, "I'll show you fast..." he suddenly grabbed her bridal position and blasted out of the door.

"Wai- Argh..." Susano growled.

"Relax." Amaterasu sighed, "If Yuki trusts Raijin, we should too... He's never failed us."

000000000

"Woah woah woah woah..." Yuki groaned as she saw the entire world speed past her, "Woah! You're fast!" she laughed.

"I'm fast as f, boi!" Raijin chuckled and then slowed down to a halt, "Ha ha! See... we're halfway there!" he pointed to some distant snowcapped mountains in the horizon.

Yuki floated away from his arms and landed in front of him.  
"I would never have gotten this far in such time." she said, "Thank you for helping me, Raijin." she softly smiled.

"Hehehehe..." Raijin murmured, "No problem, Yuki." he said and wiped the dust off his feet, "I usually prefer to reserve my speed for more important things... like racing against my brother, or reaching the microwave before it starts beeping."

Yuki giggled as the two walked down the trail.

"But in all seriousness, I always beat my instant noodles every time." Raijin said and then looked at her.

Her pale skin, her thick black hair.  
She had makeup that made her skin as white as... well snow, and that placed hints of light blue all around her face.

"How did you get so fast, Raijin?" Yuki tried to spur the conversation.

"I uh..." Raijin gulped and shook his head, "My mother- well... maker I should say." he spoke, "Izanami made me from a lightning bolt. From the very beginning I was made to catch gods." he informed and looked at her.

"Catch... gods?" Yuki asked, quite confused at the phrase.

"Yeah... Back then Izanami was not so happy with Izanagi." Raijin spoke, "So she made me and Fujin to capture him. After their rages subsided, we were dispatched as the gods of storm and wind. Fujin liked his position and stayed making wind, but I continued working under Izanagi, and nami, in catching rebellious gods and sending them to Yomi."

"You can say the strain of catching deities made me faster and faster. Compared to other gods that were only made to send messages, that is a much harder task if you ask me."

"Wow.." Yuki said, "So you catch gods for a living? Have you caught one recently?" she brushed back her hair.

"No... I stopped a while back and settled down near your parents." Raijin responded, "But I do want to catch one last one..." he murmured under his breath.

Yuki nodded, then sighed, "Huh... I wish my father could have been happier about my ceremony-"

"Hey, relax." Raijin jumped up, "Don't worry, Yuki. I was happy!" he grinned and then walked in front of her, "Don't let your old man get you down."

"I know I shouldn't, but he's my father." Yuki looked down, "I take it personally. I know he's just like that naturally, but it still hurts."

"Oh, Yuki..." Raijin opened his arms, "Don't be so sad, I hate it when you get sad."

Yuki looked down at the kami and hugged him.  
"I just wish father was different."

"Hey, don't fret!" Raijin chuckled, "Wishes can come true!"

"I hope this one does." Yuki responded, "I would be so happy if it ever came true..."

The kami nodded and pulled away, then looked at the goddess and her endearing eyes, "That gives some folk more motivation to fulfill your wish."

The winter goddess smiled softly and hovered a few inches off the ground.  
"Can you take me to the mountains?"

Raijn's eyes opened, "I will be honored!" he stammered and grabbed her in her arms, "Hold on!" he murmured and stretched his legs.

"Let's go."

"Ready or not."

"Here we come!" Raijin smirked and sped off.

000000000

Izanami sighed as she read a book under a lamplight, then yawned as she flipped the page.

The hall was empty and the only thing that was with her was the throne she was sitting on.

"How to please your husband as an undead corpse-"

"Hah!" Izanami gasped and shut the book, "Raijin!?" she saw the kami standing a few meters away, "How did you- What are you doing here?" she growled and set the book aside.

"A bit too slow, my lady." Raijin chuckled and suddenly appeared next to the death matron, "So, problems at home?

"Sneak on me again and I'll throw you into the deepest hole in Yomi." Izanami straightened herself up and looked at the kami.

"That's the 536th time you've told me that." Raijin chuckled and then looked at his "Mother", "When are you going to actually do it?"

"Don't push your luck, dear." Izanami smirked, "Now what does my little darling need?" she asked and scratched Raijin's cheek.

Raijin felt his chest beat hard, but he breathed in deeply and then shook his head.  
"I wish to have my union with Yuki-no-mikoto!"

Izanami stood silent for a few moments.

"Ha... Ahahahahahaha!" she started to cackled and laugh hysterically, "Hahahaha!"

"Huh?"

"I love the joke!" Izanami snickered and then shook her head, "I love it!"

"I was serious." Raijin growled.

The death matron stopped and looked at him.  
"Really now?" she said and sighed, "Well I hate to be the bearer of bad news- Well I usually am regardless- but have you looked at yourself?"

"What's wrong with me?" Raijin asked, "Oh snap, I swear I flossed my canines today-"

"No no no." Izanami shook her head, "Dear, look at you... I didn't make you... into a god god..." she murmured, "You're a kami..."

"Oh..." Raijin looked at his three digit hands, at his lump red body, at his three-toed feet, "Well it doesn't matter, Yuki likes me even if I look like a dumpling with a tiger face!"

"Well... I don't doubt it-" Izanami said to herself, "But anyways, you shouldn't be asking me... I'm not her father."

Raijin gulped, "I know... Susano is. But-"

"Don't tell me you're afraid of my naughty boy." Izanami smirked, "Oh Raijin, darling... I understand. My son is probably the most powerful god in the pantheon- aside from myself of course." she looked at her nails, "But then again he does already hate you."

"I will do anything to get her union." Raijin spoke, "Except face Susano... I still don't see why I am a storm god when he has a monopoly on that realm!"

"Oh dear..." Izanami murmured, "Susano is definitely not the most approachable god, but I raised him kind and soft- oh it was all that foolery that happened to him that made him naughty."

Raijin shot up, then remembered his conversation with Yuki.

"Hmmm."

"Susano was a poor victim of circumstance." the death matron sighed and looked at him, "However, I made sure he was helped... Amaterasu was that help." she smiled and then stood up.  
"Well, all I can tell you is to go through Amaterasu or go through Susano. That is your choice. Now if you'll excuse me... I have some reading to do." she picked up her book and walked away.

 **000000000**

Raijin stood outside the Divine Hall and looked at the night sky.

"I said I would do anything to have Yuki... Anything to see her face every day." he murmured and looked at the stars.

A lone storm cloud started to form in the distance.

"Susano, you will not stop me-" the kami paused when he remembered the words of Yuki.  
"Susano..." he pondered, "If you could be changed, she would be so happy... and you would let me marry her!" he cheered.

"But what made him angry to begin with?" he pondered to himself.

He started to recollect all the stories Izanami told him.  
"No... no... Not the rice fields... no... no..." he shook his head, "I need that one event that sent everything spiraling..." he grumbled.

"It has to be before she went into the cave... What happened- THE HORSE!" the kami snapped his fingers, "It was the horse that sent Amaterasu to the cave! Oh, if I could stop that idiot from throwing it, maybe they can reconcile, fall in love earlier, and have Yuki earlier as well!"

Raijin grinned, "But how to do-" he stopped and thought about his immense speed. "I went so fast I broke space... at least that's what I remember... So if I go faster... even faster..."

"Maybe... just maybe... with a little bit of magic... I can even break time!"

The kami grinned and then sped up and ran into a clear plain.

"I have never tried this before... but... I will do anything to get Yuki!" he exclaimed and then stretched himself.

Raijin took a deep breath and then focused all his energy.  
The world around him started to slow down...

"HRAH!" he blasted away in a lightning flash, then ran around the entire divine planet in a few minutes, "Not fast enough!" the kami groaned and then picked up speed.

Golden rings started to spin around the realm of the gods as Raijin kept running around it.

"GOTTA GO FATS!" Raijin exclaimed as lightning started to shoot out of his feet, "FASTER! FASTER! FATS!"

The lightning at his feet could not keep up.

"HRAHHHHHHH! HRAHHHHHHHH!" The kami yelled as he started to pulse in white energy, lightning coursing through his skin at an alarming rate.  
"I MUST GO FASTER!"

The space around him started to distort.

"This is where I start to lose track of my position..." Raijin murmured, "I summon my divine powers!" he raised his hand.

The divine lightning bolt shot out and struck the kami, revitalizing him entirely.

"NOW I'M HOT!" Raijin gained a huge surge in energy and shattered the space around him, "RAHHHH!" he kept on going.

In the darkness, in the void the kami kept on running faster and faster.

"Wait!" Raijin yelled, "If I want to go back in time, I need to turn around!" he exclaimed and then did a U-Turn.

"HRAHH!" he regained his speed and blasted through the void.  
"I MUST GO FASTER! I MUST STOP THIS BEFORE IT STARTS!"

The kami started to shake and groan as the exertion of the void hurt him.

"NOW NOW! HRAH!" Raijin yelled as there was a light, "HAPH!" he turned to it.

 **000000000**

 **000000000**

A rip in space suddenly appeared in front of the Divine Hall and Raijin appeared in a lightning flash.  
"Ha... Ha..." the kami panted as he crashed into the ground, "Agh..." he groaned and then took deep breaths.

Raijin dusted himself off and stood up.  
"Did? It work?" he asked and saw it was midday, "Hu-"

"AMATERASU!" a powerful yell sounded in the area.  
Susano stood in front of the palace holding a horse, "YOU CHEATED ME! YOU CHEATED THE RIGHTFUL WINNER!" he called out.

Raijin saw the scene and then saw the god pick up the horse.  
"Oh crap!" he said.

"TAKE THIS YOU CHEATING BIMBO!" Susano threw the horse into the building.

"I have to stop this!" Raijin said and then saw the world slow down around him, "Not today, buddy-o!" he told the frozen Susano and then ran to the roof.

The horse was about to crash through.

"No you don't!" the kami chuckled, grabbed the horse and ran off into the distance with it. "Ah ha!" he ran back and looked at the frozen Susano, "I win! Now to the spoils!" he focused and the looked ahead.

Raijin took off in a lightning flash...


	31. Special 31

**The Raijin Event**

 **PART II**

* * *

The space cracked and the lightning struck, then the Kami himself appeared in front of the palace.  
"Grah..." he groaned and then slid to halt.

"Ha... Ha... Ha..." Raijin panted and then looked up, "I did it.. I change the-" he paused when something was different.

In fact, everything was different.

"When did we have a moat here?" the kami spoke and the looked at the palace, "Wait a minute." he inspected it and the saw the different colors.

The palace was now blue instead of white and had large golden spikes shooting out of the ceiling, and now there were guards running out.

"HALT!" the guards yelled and glared at Raijin, "Wh- RAIJIN!?" they gasped and yelled.

"I thought we threw you into the depths of Yomi!" another guard spoke, "Get Lord Susano! There's been an escape!"

"Lord... Susano- HEY!" Raijin saw the guards charge and then the world slowed down, "Uh... no!" he punched the first guard, then the second, then the fourth and all of them.

The world returned to normal and all ten guards fell to the ground.  
"Ow..." they groaned.

"What is going on! I'm Raijin, I'm welcome here!" the kami told the guards as they stood back up.

"Welcome here?!" one of the guards scoffed and picked up his spear, "Great Lord Susano himself threw you into the depths of Yomi!"

"Great Lord Susano? But Susano isn't the Great Lord-"

"Blasphemer!" the guard charged but was rapidly kicked away.

"WHAT IS THIS FOOLISHNESS!" a booming voice yelled.

Raijin was suddenly seized by golden chains that held his arms.  
"Huh!?" he turned to face the gates of the Divine Hall.

"S-S-S-Susano?" the kami stammered.

The storm god stood at the gates.  
But this was not the Susano from before.

The storm god wore a golden crown with a gem on it, and on his neck was a necklace...

"The Nihon Gem..." Raijin murmured as Susano walked towards him.  
"What are you doing with the Nihon Gem? That was Izanagi's-"

"Izanagi is in the deepest darkest pit of Yomi, you incredulous buffoon." Susano spoke harshly and glared at the Kami, "Where you should be as well!"

"Izanagi is in Yomi!?" Raijin asked, "No! This shouldn't be possible! You were supposed to be peaceful after I stopped you from throwing the horse at Am-"

"Don't you dare speak her name!" Susano exploded in fury and struck the kami with the butt of his sword.  
"I WILL PERSONALLY CAST YOU INTO THE FLAMES MYSELF!" he grabbed the Kami by the neck, breaking the golden chains that held him down.

A hellish portal appeared when the storm god pointed his sword at a spot in the air.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR YOUR INSOLENCE!"

"DWAHHH!" Raijin was thrown into the portal.

000000000

The fires roared and the wailing of the damned souls filled Raijin's ears as he fell down.  
"HELP!" the kami looked up and saw Susano pop his head inside, then move and close the portal.

"WAHHHH!" Raijin flipped around and saw he was falling straight into a pit.

The darkness quickly engulfed him and the sound of a sickening thud filled the chasm.

"AGH!" Raijin cried out as he hit the bottom of the pit, then stood up and looked at the opening.

Large bars suddenly shut the opening.

"Ha.. Ha... What is going on?!" Raijin yelled at the top of his lungs, "This wasn't what was supposed to happen!" he looked around for an exit, "How did Susano become evil!? I stopped him from fighting with Amaterasu!"

The kami groaned and then shook his head.

"I call upon my divine powers!" he said.

The lightning bolt shot down but was repelled by the iron bars.

"He must be using the power of the Nihon Gem to keep us in here." Raijin murmured, "I can't believe he got a hold of it from Izanagi..."

"I have to get out of here!" the kami cried out, "I have to find out what is going on!" he said and then started to run around in circles.

Running.  
Running.

Running.

Running.

"HRAHHHHH!" Raijin made lightning shoot out of his feet and then ran up the walls of the pit, "HYAH!" he sped up to the point where he distorted space.  
"NOW!" he ran into the bars and went cleanly through.

The kami landed a few feet away from the pit.

"Excellent... Excell..." Raijin panted and then saw he had large burn marks across his chest from the bars, "Owww..." he groaned and fell to his knees.

The burning filled his chest.

"I... wasn't going fast... enough..." Raijin winced as he felt the toll of the bars inside his body, "But.. I must... keep going!" he said and then stood back up.

"Is... Is someone there!?" a voice cried out, catching Raijin's attention.

Raijin turned and ran to a pit.

A single rotten arm popped out from the bars.

"Izana.. Izanami?" Raijin looked down and saw the rotten face of his creator, which at this point was scared and terribly disfigured, "My lady! What happened?!"

"Raijin?" Izanami looked up at him, "It's... you!" she sighed in relief, "Oh... I'm so glad you got out..."

"Don't worry, ma!" Raijin growled and then grabbed the bars, "I'm going to let yo- ZAAAAA!" he was shocked by a terrible surge of lightning.

"It's no use!" Izanami responded as Raijin stepped way, "Susano has take extra precautions with me and Izanagi... a great deal of his power is sent here to keep us imprisoned."

Raijin growled.  
"I know... he has the Nihon Gem-"

"Seized it from Izanagi before he cast him down here." Izanami responded.

"And Amaterasu?" Raijin asked, waiting to hear the news of the other half.

"How do you not know this!?" Izanami yelled in exasperation, "You were here in the middle of it!"

"What happened to her!?" Raijin responded, "TELL ME!"

"She's imprisoned in the Solar Cave... And she's been that way since it happened..." Izanami growled, "And if you don't know what it is... you idiot..." she said.  
"Susano was going to mess with Amaterasu after she had cheated him in a bet... Even though he was supposed to throw a horse, that horse never made it. Amaterasu came out after hearing the commotion and personally confronted Susano, in which Susano struck her."

Raijin gulped.  
"No... that's not what was supposed to happen!"

"What do you mean?" Izanami asked and looked at the kami, "That's what happened."

"No... It was the horse that was the problem!" Raijin spoke, "The horse scared Amaterasu which caused her to run away in anger and despair..."  
"But instead... I stopped it... which made Susano come out..." the kami shook his head.

"What is wrong, dear?"

"No... No... I done screwed up!" Raijin yelled, "I caused this!" he called out.

A portal suddenly appeared.  
"SO! SOMEONE HAS ESCAPED ME!?"

Raijin gasped and turned.

Susano appeared.

"He's here!" Izanami warned, "You grabbing my bars must have alerted him! Run! Run Raijin!"

"YOU!?" Susano glared at Raijin, "I thought I had cast you out! If you don't want to stay there... I may just have to make you..."  
The god conjured up his large blade.

"Susano! Hold on!" Raijin called out, "I know what happened between you and Amaterasu-"

Susano's eye twitched, then the god lunged forward.

"JEEZ!" Raijin gasped and the world started to slow down.  
Susano's blade was mere inches away from his head

"I'm gone!" Raijin ran away, only to stop when he saw a specially made pit, "Huh!?" he stopped.

"HRAH!" Susano yelled and struck nothing.  
"WHAT?"

Raijin murmured and looked into the pit.

Izanagi was held back by golden chains at the bottom.

"Izana-" the kami turned to see Susano point his sword at him.

"What are you doing over there, coward!?" Susano lunged again.

Raijin ran to another pit, then saw another arm rise out.  
A green arm.

"FUJIN!" Raijin looked down and saw his brother.

"RAIJIN!" Fujin responded, "Oh! How nice it is to see you!"

"What happened!?" Raijin asked as he saw Fujin was severely debilitated.

Fujin sighed, "Well... like most of us here.. Susano struck us down..." he murmured, "I tried to run away after he struck me.. but even then I was caught by her..."

"By- DWAH!" Raijin avoided a sword strike.

"COME HERE!" Susano threw a golden chain in order to snag Raijin.

The kami avoided it rapidly.

"RUN!" Fujin screamed from his pit, "RUN BEFORE HE GETS YOU!"

"SILENCE." Susano stepped down on the bars and caused Fujin to fall down.

"You monster!" Raijin growled and ran to punch Susano.  
No effect.

"I have you now!" Susano swung his blade but missed.

"RUN..." Fujin groaned, "Raijin... Run... and if you feel near death...beware... the woman with... the slit... mouth!"

Raijin stepped back and looked down at Fujin.  
"I cannot defeat him!" he cried out, "What do I do!?"

"RUN AWAY!" Izanami and Fujin responded.

"You will not Run!" Susano threw his golden chain again.

"NO!" Raijin suddenly sped away, "I need to get out of here!" he said and ran to the cavern entrance of Yomi.

"Ah snap! Guards!" he saw the gates were filled with armed guards.

"Don't let him escape!" Susano called out.

 **000000000**

 **000000000**

Raijin burst through the gates of Yomi at an astounding speed.  
"That was a close one." he murmured and looked back at the underworld, "I need to get out of here and get Amaterasu. Maybe she can knock some sense into- OH SNAP!" he saw a golden chain shoot out of the cavern.

"GET BACK HERE!" Susano yelled as the kami sprinted away.

* * *

 **SM'S Tiem:  
This is set a later time than chapter 28 which is why Yuki is more grown up. Sorry for the confusion.**


	32. Special 32

**The Raijin Event  
A  
 _Storm and the Sun  
_ Special**

 **FINAL PART**

* * *

Raijin came to a stop right in front of a glowing, golden mountain.  
The sun, though shining high in the sky, was perpetually stuck over this certain location- a sure sign something demickey was going on.

The kami sped up and found a large cavern covered by a boulder bound by golden chains.  
"Amaterasu must be in there!"

Suddenly, a shining jade typhoon spun nearby.  
It was Susano.

"You have bothered me long enough, you rat!" He roared and raised his Ten-Span Sword. "You will surely perish for being an annoyance!"

"What have you done to Amaterasu!" Raijin responded as he pulled out his right drumstick, "Tell me!"

"Don't you dare speak her name!" Susano went ballistic and swung his sword.

"I call upon the powers of Thor!" Raijin roared as a terrific lightning bolt struck his stick.  
The kami's appearance changed to one of more muscle and now he had an iron chestplate and red cape. His once black hair was golden, like a sea of wheat.

"HRAHHHHHHHHH!" He roared and charged forward with his lightning drumstick.

KAPOW!  
The mountain shook when Raijin delivered his powerful blow, which also caused a storm to form and scatter lightning around them.

"How was that?" The kami taunted as he looked at the crater and smoke he left behind.

But the smoke dissipated to reveal Susano standing without hurt, without injury, and without loss of energy.

"Incredible." The storm king god murmured, "For someone of your caliber. You probably burnt off a few skin cells, to be honest."

Raijin stepped back as his form returned to normal.  
"No way... YIKES!" He yelped when Susano continued his interrupted attack.

Though the kami avoided the cut, Susano's might ensured that the blade caused a huge fissure in the earth when it struck the ground.  
"How dare you flee, coward!?" The storm god growled and teleported next to the kami.

"Shoot!" Raijin sped up to avoid a stab.  
"UNGH!" He was struck by the shockwave and sent crashing into the sealed cavern.

"The last thing you will see is the sun." Susano raised his weapon, "And with the Nihon Gem, I will make sure that sentence will last for eternity!"

The green gem on his necklace shone like a thousand suns as the god powered up his weapon.

Raijin sped up and saw Susano slow down to the point that his chop was irrelevant.

Susano struck down on Raijin, only to hit an after image.  
"Huh!?" He turned to see Raijin was behind him, "You weasel!"

Raijin ran around the slowed down storm god and ended up behind him.

Susano once more struck an after image.  
"You- I will destroy you, Raijin!" He roared and fired a beam from his sword.

"Just what I needed!" Raijin smirked and easily moved out of the way.

The beam from Susano's sword struck the entrance to the cavern and caused a powerful explosion that made a large mushroom cloud.

Of course, Raijin did not prepare for the explosion and was sent flying out of the mountains, crashing into a grassy plain 3 kilometers away.  
"Ungh!"

The mushroom cloud rose and disappeared from sight.

Susano teleported just a few meters away from the kami.  
"Hrrr... I hate you!" He turned to face his nemesis and powered up his sword, "I swear I will cast you into the deepest part of Yomi never to return!"

Raijin groaned as he stood up.  
"Why have you done this, Susano? Why have-" He stopped when he remembered he was the one that caused this.  
"No..."

"No need to cower, I will kill you regardless!" Susano raised his mighty blade, "HRAHH!"

Suddenly, a powerful ray of sunlight shot out from the explosion site and struck Susano in the body, sending the storm god away in a powerful blast.

"Ha... Ha..." Raijin panted and turned to the crater.

A glowing figure arose from the smoke and the ashes.  
A majestic person radiating a shining light.

The sun started to move again.

"That... is... enough!"  
A booming voice sounded as the figure touched down.

Raijin smiled when he noticed who it was...  
But frowned when he finally inspected her.

Amaterasu, the once beautiful and glorious goddess of the sun, was now defiled and broken. The face that at a time past shone like everything priceless had a hideous scar across the left eye and the hair that had flowed like mountains springs was cut to her neck.

"Susano..." she murmured.

A typhoon signaled the god's return.  
And he was not pleased.

"You... you have returned."  
Susano responded, "I hold disdain for the times in which I had loved you, you disgusting wench."

Raijin gasped.

"And I regret that I had ever shared anything close to love..." Amaterasu held her aching chest as she held back a tear.  
"Susano, why did you cause so much pain to the land? To our pantheon? To me? And to yourself?"

"I am not in pain!" Susano charged and backhanded the goddess, sending her crashing into the ground. "I delight in my power! The power I could only hold by my might!" He picked her up by the neck.

Amaterasu whimpered as Susano crushed her throat.

"Get off of her!" Raijin exploded in rage and shot up into the sky, then raised his drumstick and called upon a thunderbolt to strike it.

Susano ignored the kami and continued to tighten his grip.  
"I... I hold nothing but contempt for you..." He glared at his sister, "I would not even spit in your direction... you senseless... vile... whore."

Raijin garnered an inconceivable amount of lightning on his drumstick.  
"BY THE POWER OF RAIJIN! I HAVE THE POWER!" He yelled and dove down.

Susano turned and grabbed Raijin's drumstick without problems.  
"Very well, I can kill you both!" He roared and threw Raijin into the mountain's rubble.  
"Something I should have done with you a long time ago."

An audible snap was heard, and Amaterasu's body went limp.

"With the power of the Nihon Gem, not the Father nor the Sun can stop me..." Susano let Amaterasu's body fall and then watched it form into a glowing white ball.  
"Now I shall reunite the family, down in YOMI!" He grabbed the ball and opened up the portal to Yomi, then threw the sphere in there.

Raijin groaned as he stood up in the midst of the rubble and then felt a sharp pain go through his back.

"I shall reunite you all..." Susano's gruff voice spoke as his blade pulled out of the kami's body, "I will wait for you there!" he teleported.

Raijin cried out in pain as he looked around for help.  
He was dying, and he knew it. It was only a matter of time before his divine essence shot down to Yomi.  
It was the end, a mortal lifespan in Yomi was his sentence of death- though he knew Susano had other plans.

Suddenly, a woman appeared near him.

"Hey!" Raijin called to her as he held his right flank, "Help... I... I..." he looked at the woman.

She wore a pitch black kimono and had pitch black hair. In fact, everything about her was morbid and dark... she exuded an aura that was ominous.  
And that black mask that covered half her face.

"Do I look pretty?" This woman finally spoke.

Raijin was thrown off by the question.  
"I... I need help..."

"Do I look pretty, Raijin?" The woman responded.

Something was wrong.

"Who are you?" Raijin asked as he started to step away from her.

The woman cackled and removed her mask, revealing a most horrifying sight. Her mouth was slit from one end of her face to the other.  
"Come with me, Raijin!" She shrieked and extended her right index finger, which was ghastly sharp and covered in blood.

"AH!" Raijin screamed and ran off.  
"I call upon my divine powers!" He raised his hands.

A lightning bolt shot out of the skies, but that was almost intercepted by a jade shield that had appeared.

"What?!" Raijin saw as his bolt scattered and only gave him a fraction of his powers, but enough to heal him regardless.

However, the woman was catching up.

"Oh snap!" Raijin saw this and started to speed up, "What is with thi- AHH!" he saw the woman was now at his heels.

"I will take you to Yomi! NO MATTER HOW FAST YOU RUN!" The woman shrieked as her finger extended to tap the kami's back.

Raijin groaned as he picked up speed.  
"How are you so fast!?"

"I was created by the primordials to put to death those that can outrun Yomi!" The woman cackled as she kept increasing her speed.  
"There is nowhere to run! Not even your brother could outlast me!"

"Well my brother is slower!" Raijin growled and sped up ridiculously, then circled around the world.

The woman was still behind him and not stopping.

"YOU CANNOT RUN!"

"I can run..." Raijin murmured, "That's how I started this whole mess... Susano slaying Amaterasu... Me, I did that... By running!"

The kami sped up to the speed of light.

"SO DO NOT TELL ME I CANNOT RUN!" He yelled out in pain.

The woman cackled as she was at his heels, "Leave the planet, enter the cosmos, no matter where you are, I will follow!"  
She extended her arm.

Raijin panted and kept on running.  
The thoughts of Susano and Amaterasu living happily was his fuel. The faces of Fujin and Izanami, even Izanagi was in his mind.  
Finally, Yuki.

The one person he had done this for, he had caused so much pain because of her.

There was only one person to blame for this pain.

"I MUST DO IT!" Raijin yelled at the top of his lungs as he was now dashing through space, "Follow me all you want, Death, but I will not stop!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The slit-mouthed woman cackled as she was so close to her target. Her feet at the same speed as Raijin's and not stopping down.

"No matter how close you get... You'll only stay there!" Raijin grunted and sped up so fast that space started to distort.

"YOU CANNOT FLEE ME! EVEN IF YOU LEAVE PHYSICAL MATTER!" The woman shrieked and went alongside him into the void.

"How about... Time?"  
Raijin suddenly turned around and ran back.  
"Follow me if you can!" He blasted away.

The slit-mouthed woman growled and turned to follow him.

Now was the kami's chance to fix everything. Even with death at his heels, he knew that this was all he needed to right the terrible things he had done.

"You will help me!" He turned and saw a very familiar face.

It was Raijin, but not him, the past Raijin, running to change history.

Raijin ran to the past Raijin and caught up to him.

"Huh!?" The other Raijin gasped when he saw the newer one, "What?!"

"I am so sorry, but this is for our own good!"  
Raijin called out, "For the good of everyone! I must do this... Sorry.. me."

Raijin shoved past Raijin, causing him to stumble and lose speed.

The slit-mouthed woman extended her index finger and touched Past Raijin's back.

"YEEEEEOOOOOO!" Past Raijin screamed as he started to shrivel up into a glowing white sphere and instantly shot away.

Raijin murmured and closed his eyes.  
"For the welfare of everyone..." He felt his body go numb.

The time stream started to shake and quake.

Raijin felt himself go faster, but soon he was engulfed in a light.  
However, he also felt as if he was melting, like wax near a flame.

And indeed he was.

He was running so fast and so disconnected from time that his body started to lose its form. Raijin was slowly melting away the more he went.

The slit-mouthed woman was nowhere to be seen, perhaps because the god was already dying.

However, Raijin felt that this death... was forever.  
He did not feel the compelling nature of Yomi calling to him.  
He was dying, dying outside reality, outside time, outside life, outside hope.

He had broken everything he had loved out of selfishness.

"Izanami. Fujin. Susano. Amaterasu. Yuki.  
Everyone... I am so sorry..."

"RAIJIN!" A booming voice called out, and a glowing ball descended in front of him.

"Amenominakanushi..." Raijin looked up, "Oh Primordial... I have messed with your creation... and I will pay for it."

"Why did you fall to selfishness, Raijin?" The primordial creator of the Japanese Pantheon spoke, "Why? Look how much pain you have caused. Not only to creation, to Nihon, but to your brethren..."

"I know... and I will pay with my own existence, for I have shamed us all!" Raijin kept running and running.  
Even though he was melting away, the kami found the speed to run.

Amenominakanushi faded away.  
"Very well... Your sacrifice is honored, though it is a payment for your folly."

"I... Under... STAND!"  
Raijin cried out.  
"I'm... sorry..."

Then there was silence...

* * *

 **SM'S TIEM:**

 **You're probably wondering why this is here. I decided to reboot _Storm and the Sun_ so it can run alongside _Pantheon Protectors_. The new differences in the upcoming chapters will be that Raijin is not going to be in it and a few plot things would be changed.  
Sorry for the confusion!**


End file.
